I want to have your love
by gaby li
Summary: Dos primos que comparten mas que la familia, el amor por una chica,que los une al querer protegerla, pero que tambien los aleja, y ella con quien desea estar realmente? Sentimientos encontrados, lagrimas que llorar y sobretodo mucho amor que dar espero que les guste es un sakura por shaoran
1. Capitulo 1 y 2

I want to have your love

Capitulo 1 Bienvenida a la realidad

Sakura

otro dia que despierto escuchando los gritos de mi madre, diciendole a mi padre que ya no lo quiere mas, como desearia que las cosas fueran iguales como hace 2 a os, cuando mi madre y mi padre se profesaban tanto amor que no se le veia fin.

Me levanto con pesadez, ya que tengo que ir a la preparatoria, este es mi segundo a o que curso y se supone que deberia ser uno de los mejores, pero no lo es, no voy a negarlo tengo buenos amigos como Rika,Naoko,Chijaru y Meilyn, esta ultima mi mejor amiga, escucho como alguien toca mi puerta sacandome de mis pensamientos y justo al voltear para ver de quie se trata veo que es mi padre, se le nota muy triste, a decir verdad nunca lo habia visto asi y eso me desconsierta y me pone tambien muy triste.

Sakura!-escucho que me dice, pero mas bien es solo un susurro y me pregunto que ha pasado

Sakura hija, tenemos que hablar...

Llevo un par de horas tratando de asimilar lo que mi padre me ha dicho y a un no lo entiendo,desde desde que hablamos no he parado de llorar y no lo comprendo, se que ultimamente mi familia ya no es la misma, pero porque tomaron esa decision?, a un recuerdo la cara de mi padre cuando me lo dijo

Flash back

Sakura hija, tenemos que hablar...- yo solo asenti con la cabeza y los dos tomamos asiento en mi cama

Hija se que ultimamente tu madre y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas y por eso hemos tomado una decision, sakura tu madre y y...yo nos vamos a s...se...separar

QUE?- me levanto de la cama a un no crayendo las ultimas palabras dichas por mi padre

Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi psadre solo se levanta y me abraza, me limpia mis lagrimas y esta accion apenas me hace darme cuenta que estoy llorando

Porque?- vuelvo a preguntar pero mi voz apenas se entiende

No podemos seguir con esto sakura,ultimamente tu madre y yo no nos entendemos como antes y pensamos que esto es lo mejor, no queremos que sufras

Es cierto pienso yo, ultimamente mi madre llaga mas tarde de lo normal, ya no me llevo tan bien con ella como antes,al contrario ahora parese que esta en contra mio ya que peleamos por todo, ella es modelo y es muy hermosa, su pelo es largo de color negro y risado, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son hermosos son de un color verde y como bien lo requiere su profesion ella es delgada, es un trabajo algo dificil ya que requiere de mucho tiempo, pero nunca habia estado su trabajo antes que su familia y sobretodo antes que yo,su unica hija de tan solo 17 a os, escucho que mi padre vuelve a llamarme.

Sakura, tu sabes que por ser menor de edad, tenemos que ver quien se quedara acargo de tu custodia

Yo en ese momento me siento como un animalito peque o e indefenso, por lo cual sienten solo un compromiso y nada mas, pero al ver la cara de mi padre, su rostro reflejando una gran tristeza, esos ojos cristalinos que siempre habian tenido un brillo especial hoy paresen sin vida. No lo puedo evitar y lo vuelvo a abrazar tratando de transmitirle todo mi cari o y apoyo, porque se que si a alguien le duele mas que a mi es a mi papa, porque a pesar de todo el ama aun a mi a poco nos volvemos a separar y me dice

Entiendo que tu quieras quedarte con tu mama y no te preocupes por mi yo te apo...-pero antes de que termine yo lo abrazo de nuevo y niego con la cabeza

No papa, yo me voy con tigo

Veo su cara de sorpresa, pero tambien una peque a sonrisa formandose en sus labios

Estas segura, porque sabes que si no, no hay problema

No, yo ya tome mi decision y quiero irme con tigo, amo a mi madre pero ultimamente las cosas ya no son iguales, tu siempre estas con migo y yo quiero estar con tigo, se que mi madre se sentira mal (o eso queria creer yo), pero la vendre a ver, yo ya tome mi decision papa TE AMO y me voy con tigo- le digo yo con una sonrisa y volvemos abrazarnos

Fin del flash back

Se que se preguntaran, entonces porque si decidiste con queien quedarte lloras y su respuesta es que despues de esa platica vino una con mi madre, que a decir verdad fue un pococ desagradable

Flash back

Despues de media hora de la platica con mi padre, me encontraba sentada en mi cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido y por segunda vez escuche como llamaban de nuevo a mi puerta

Adelante- vi como mi madre entraba en mi recamara, pero al contrario de mi padre, ella no tenia el semblante triste, al contrario creo que ella se veia feliz, a lo mejor imaginaciones mias

Sakura- escuche que me llamaba pero note que ella lo asia de una manera diferente a la de mi padre, su voz es muy fria, no se siente ninguna clase de sentimiento a la hora de hablar- creo ya lo ha dicho todo y espero que lo entiendas, lo mio con tu padre ya termino y creo que tomaste la mejor decision al decidir vivir con el

Yo no lo creia mi madre, la que hace a os si estubiera pasando esto, estaria buscando la manera una manera para no separarnos, pero a donde habia quedado mi madre? Y que le habian hecho?, esa persona que estaba enfrente a mi no la pude asentir con la cabeza y fijar mi vista al piso, tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no, ella no podia ver eso, tenia que ser fuerte

Despues de eso solo escuche sus pasos hacia la salida, fije mi vista a la puerta, pero mi sorpresa es que ella aun no se habia ido, estaba ahi parada dandome la espalda y solo escuche un lo siento! y ver la puerta cerrarse tras de ella

Fin del flash back

No logro entender como esto ha pasado en cuestion de horas, mi familia ahora esta destruida, hoy m,i papa ya no dormira aqui y para mi, es mi ultima semana en esta casa, segun mi papa yo me ire con el a HonKg kong, ya que recibio una oferta de trabajo y creo que es lo mejor, me duele dejar a mis amigos, pero a donde voy tambien se encuentra un gran amigo, el mejor y del que tambien creo que estoy enamorada Eriol pronto nos veremos de nuevo

Capitulo 2 El rencuentro

Sakura

No senti el paso del tiempo en esta semana, lo unico que se es que me encontraba en la sala de mi casa con mis maletas que contenian todo lo valioso para m, esperaba la llegada de mi padre

Toda esta semana casi no lo habia visto, ya que se encontraba arreglando lo necesario para el viaje,bueno y ni de hablar de mi madre a ella solo la habia visto 2 veces en esta semana, la ultima ayer cuando nos despedimos, claro si ha eso se le podia llamar despedida, ya que solo me dijo suerte se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que talvez no la vuelva ha ver en mucho tiempo

Con este ultimo pensamiento me dirigi a la puerta ya que habia escuchado el cltzon de un carro y sabia de quien se trataba,tome mis maletas y me dispongo a salir,pero antes de cerrar la puerta no puedo evitar ver de nuevo mi casa, aquella donde vivi tantas cosas tan felices y que hoy me hace ver que son tan lejanas he inalcanzables, siento mis ojos humedecerse y mejor cieero la puerta y me dirijo al carro de mi papa, donde me subo decidida a dejar todo atras

Hola papa-digo con un intento de sonrisa

Hola peque a-me dice el- todo bien

Yo solo puedo asentir, el mas aliviado empieza nuestro camino, yo solo veo por la ventana recordando y sintiendo lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas

Eriol

No lo puedo creer! sakura viene a vivir a Honkg Kong- bueno como me entere, su mama Nadeshko me hablo y me lo conto, ya que mi princesa y yo no hemos se porque, pero siento que mi ni a me necesita mas que nunca, su madre se escuchaba triste pero al preguntarle si todo estaba bien, ella solo dijo que si y me pedia que cuidara mucho a mi princesa

No he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que la conoci y si, es porque AMO A SAKURA desde que la conosc,pero por asuntos familiares tuve que regresar a mi casa con mis papas de esa ya hace 2 a os, a un recuerdo el primer dia que la conoci

Flash back

Yo llegue a Japon, bueno mas bien exacto a un pueblito llamado Tomoed cuando iba a cursar mi primer a o de secundaria, no me encontraba nervioso ya que yo no soy asi, ese dia iba de camino a la escuela con calma ya que el primer dia se podia llegar un poco mas tarde, pero eso no todos lo sabian ya que alguien paso corriendo y tropesando con suerte logre mantener el equilibrio y sostenerla a ella tambien por la cintura, ella tenia los ojos cerrados por el miedo pero al momento que los abrio y pude verla bien, supe que era mi perdision

Ahi estaba ella con los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto y a la vez tan exprecivos como si de un libro abieto se tratara, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos

Gracias- dijo ella y lo que basto para volverme a la realidad, la solte y decidi que lo mejor era presentarme

No hay porque, mi nombre es Eriol hirahizawa li- estendiendole la mano y dandole una sonrisa que no sabia que tomo mi mano y juro que me senti tan bien

Yo soy sakura Kinomotoy regresandome la sonrisa que me dejo prensada de ella

De ahi supe que sakura era una persona especial, sobretodo para mi

Fin del flash back

Deje mis pensamientos de lado al sentir un golpe en la cabeza y supe de quien se trataba era mi primo Shaoran Li, Pude escuchar su risa y el decir que porque sonreia como en lugar de molestarme esa sonrisa se amplio mas al recordar de nuevo a MI PRINCESA, A MI SAKURA

Shaoran

No se exactamente lo que pasaba, pero desde hace una semana se le notaba a Eriol tan alegre, no me malentiendan, no es que el sea un amargado al contrario a mi me molestaba su actitud ya que solo se la pasaba molestandome con sus sonrisatas-gru i a recordarlo, pero esta semana no era asi su sonrisa era mas grande y mas perturbante

Escuche un suspiro de su parte y dirigi mi mirada hacia el y como les decia ahi estaba de nuevo su sonrisa estupida adornandole la cara

Quieres dejar de sonreir?- dije yo mas irritado

Shaoran primo sonrie un poco te vas a arrugar- dijo ampliando mas su sonrisa, como si eso fuera posible

Que te traes?- no pude evitar preguntar

Hay shaoran la vida es magnifica- dijo y yo no entendia de lo que hablaba

El viendo mi cara de desconsierto solto una sonora carcajada dejandome a un mas intrigado que antes

Mi princesa shaoran, mi ni a va a venir a vivir a Hong Kong

Ahora caigo, con razon conocia un poco esa sonrisa de idiota de Eriol, siempre que le hablaba su princesa como el le deci, la verdad no entendia eso, segun yo que sepa el y kinomi o algo asi era su apellido de la ni a esa, no tenian nada

Ah- solo pude pronunciar yo

Vaya gracias por alegrarte tanto- dijo el

Eriol no lo entiendo no esa ni a vivia en japon

Pues si, pero se mudo para aqui con su padre,segun me lo dijo su madre, se que ella no viene y creo que entre ella y el papa de sakura an surgido problemas, no se que tipo de problemas pero lo unico que se es que mi ni a me necesita ahora mas que nunca

Pero bueno eso a ti que,no lo entiendo tu y ella nunca tuvieron nada, porque te preocupas por ella?

Eriol nego con la cabeza y parandose de donde estaba- Y no lo entenderas Shaoran hasta que te enamores de verdad, bueno ahora tengo que hablarle a mi princesa-dijo tomando su telefono y dejandome a mi solo

Pero a decir verdad Eriol tenia razon, yo nunca me habia enamorado, ni lo deceaba, tener esa sonrisa estupida en tu cara todo el dia, no gracias yo paso, no lo voy a negar habia tenido una que otra novia nada formal o que lograra pasar a mas, incluso me encuentro comprometido y aunque me llevo bien con ella, no la puedo ver mas que como mi amiga y ella igual a mi

Pero nunca he sentido nada mas y espero nunca sentirlo, pero no se porque pero tengo un leve presentimiento que todo va a cambiar

Sakura

Me encuentro arreglando las cosas de mi nuevo cuarto, no tenia mucho que acababa de llegar a mi nuevo hogar o algo parecido, a decir verdad la casa era muy acojedora. Escuche mi celular sonar sacandome de mis pensamientos, lo busque y no lo encontre, pero a un asi la musiquita de ese aparato no dejaba de sonar, lo que me hizo dar con el en el buro que estaba pegado a mi cama

Dejo de sonar y pude ver que eran una llamada de Eriol

Ah Eriol-derrepente recorde que no le habia dicho que me habia ido a vivir a Hong Kong y que mi vida habia dado un giro de 360 grados y tenia que decirselo ya qye si alguien podria apoyarme en estos momentos mas que nadie, era el, aunque tambien estaba segura que se molestaria con migo por no avisarle de mi viaje

El celular volvio a sonar y denuevo era Erio, no lo pense ni un momento y enseguida conteste

Hola

Hola princesa- dijo Eriol muy alegre- como has estado

Yo dude un poco en contestarpero simplemente dije- creo que bien

Lo ohi suspirar pero con su mismo tono de voz me volvio a contestar-Porque no me avisaste de que te vendrias a vivir a Hong Kong

No lo pude evitar y me senti un poco colorada y tomando aire me anime a decir- Eriol no quiero hablar de eso por parecio entender -Esta bien cuando nos vemos?

No pude evitar sonreir, Eriol siempre tan directo

Eriol

Amaneci con mas animo que nunca, ya que hoy veria a Sakura, hoy era viernes y me habia tomado la molestia de faltar a clases, ya que para mi lo mas importante era ella

Me di otra ojeada en el espejo asegurandome de no verme mal, usando unos vaqueros algo desgastados, una playera de manga corta de azul marino, mi color favorito y calzando unos tenis en color negro, tome las llaves de mi carro un regalo de mis padres por mi ultimo cumplea os. Lo encendi y me dirigi hacia la direccion que me habia dado mi ni a

Al llegar no pude evitar sentirme algo nervioso, cosa muy rara en mi, toque el timbre y esuche un - ya voy-y supe que esa era ella, mi adorada sakura

Cuando abrio la puerta no pude evitar sentir como mi mandibula caia al suela y esque ahi estaba ella, con su cabello casta o un poco mas abajo de los hombros, sus ojos igual de expresivos como siempre, no podia evitar no notarl, lucia una figura de los mil demonios, mas con ese vestido blanco de tirantes que se le ajustaba muy bien en la parte de arriba y en la cintura caia libremente hasta las rodillas. Dios mio de lo que me habia perdido en estos 2 a os!

Solo pude esbosar una sonrisa al verla tan hermosa y sentri como se arrojaba a mis brazos, dandome un calido abrazo y yo solo pude abrazarla sintiendo su olor tan agradable y darle un ligero beso en su cabeza y escuchando que me decia

Eriol te extra e tanto!

Y otra vez no pude evitar sonreir-yo tambien princesa, yo tambien 


	2. capitulo 3

I want to have your love

Capitulo 3 Conosiendote

Sakura

Eriol bajame- volvi a pedir entre risas, y esque despues de abrazarnos, el me habia tomado entre sus brazos y se habia puesto a girar con migo

Eriol- volvi a decir y parece que esta vez si me escucho o bueno me quizo hacer caso ya que me bajo, me volvio a abrazar, yo me senti un poco sofocada ya que de tanto reir me falta el aire, pero el hizo algo que me dejo sorprendida me dio un beso y no es que nunca nos habiamos dado besos, pero la diferencia de este esque me lo habia dado muy cerca de la boca, lo cual logro ponerme nerviosa y que me sonrrojara

Derrepente note que mucha gente nos miraba y decian cosas como mira que bonita pareja! si se ven muy bien juntos! lo que me hizo ver que todo lo qe paso con Eriol paso afuera de mi casa, esto me puso aun mas roja como un tomate asi que lo hice pasar inmediatemente

Enseguida entro yo cerre la puerta y me dirigi con el a la sala, el me volvio a sonreir, se sento y yo hice lo mismo que el, aun no me atravia a mirarlo, pero sabia que lo tendria que hacer asi que resignada voltie a verlo

Pero el me estaba sonriendo, no su sonrisa de siempre si no una que trataba de demostrarme algo mas quizas apoyo? Comprension? No lo se solo se que me tranquilizaba un poco

Eriol el motivo - pero antes de seguir un monton de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y de nuevo me senti mal, senti mis ojos humedeserce, pero trate de evitarlo, desde el dia de mi partida de la casa de mi mama lo habia evitado, no queria que papa me viera mal y sobretodo no queria verlo yo mal, pero todo flaqueo al sentir como Eriol me abrazaba y como me acercaba mas a el, no lo evite mas y mis lagrimas comnenzaron a salir

Me sentia tan bien en sus brazos, sentia paz, pero he de admitir que aun no me siento completa es como si algo mas me faltara, algo que llene ese huequito que todavia no es llenado con nada y al principio no lo entiendo, yo pense que Eriol podia lograr hacerme sentir completa, pero parese que no, oh sera a caso imaginaciones mias? Si talvez era eso

Cuando me calme un poco, me separe un poco de eriol, lo suficiente para vernos a la cara pero aun sin dejar de abrazarnos, levante la cara y lo mire a los ojos, el me miro con una mezcla de ternura ya estas bien princesa?

yo solo asenti con la cabeza y supe que en verdad me encontraba mejor, y que el necesitaba saber que me estaba pasando

Eriol

Me encontraba acostado viendo hacia el techo recordanto todo lo que mi princesa me habia contado de su familia, de un momento a otro su dolor se habia hecho mio, solo queria que se calmara que dejara de sufrir, que volviera a sonreir para mi y si hubiera sido posible le hubiera dicho ahi mismo que la AMO y que no soportaba verla sufrir, decirle que juntos ibamos a salir adelante

Pero sabia que eso iba a coplicarle mas las cosas, por eso me contuve, pero el momento de decircelo llegaria y sera lo antes posible y le diria que yo iba a hacerla inmensamente feliz de eso me encargaria

Sakura

El fin de semana habia pasado volando, ya era domingo por la noche y yo me encontraba arreglando las cosas para asistir a mi nuevo colegio, en el cual tambien asistia eriol y no se si mi suerte comienza a mejorar ya que tambien iba a ingresar a su salon

Eriol- dijo yo entre un suspiro y una sonrisa

Por cierto Eriol me dijo que tenia que presentarme a alguien, me pregunto quien sera

Con ese ultimo pensamiento decidi que lo mejor era irme a dormir si no queria llegar tarde el primer dia como muy usualmente me pasaba

Shaoran

El despertador sono haciendo que abriera mis ojos, a un con pesar, decidi que lo mejor era levantarne, ya que anque quisiera no volveria a recuperar el sue o

Me meti al ba o y tome una ducha, al salir me puse el uniforme el cual para los hombres consiste en un pantalon negro, la playera blanca y la cobarta de un tono vino, me peine, bueno no es que se pueda hacer mucho con mi cabello siempre parese como si nunca le hubiera pasado un peine, bueno que mas da a mi me gusta asi, tome mi chaqueta y me dispuse a salir de mi cuarto, baje a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de irme y como siempre al bajar mi madre se encontraba en la cocina supervisando a Gin nuestra cocinera

Buenos dias xiao Lang

Buenos dias madre

El almuerzo esta casi listo sientate enseguida gin nos sirve Yo asenti con la cabeza y me sente, decidi prender la television para ver si habia algo interesante que ver y que llamara mi atencion, he de admitir que muy pocas cosas lo an logran y cuando lo consigen al rato me aburren

Mi madre se sento en frente de mi y Gin nos sirvio el almuerzo, mi madre comenzo hablar de no se que cosas pero no le staba prestando atencion hasta que escuche mi nombre

Xiao Lang - dijo mi madre, yo solo levante la mirada para verla y ella continuo, -hoy van a venir tus hermanas a comer, asi que te quiero aqui temprano

Yo gru i y no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer, pero no me agradaba nada la idea de pasar toda mi tarde con mis hermanas ya que son unas pesadas y se la pasan molestandome y como sanguijuelas sobre mi

Sheifa, Fairen, Futie y Feimen, son mayores que yo y afortunadamente ya todas casadas, por el momento solo Sheifa tiene hijos dos pare ser exactos, los cuales por cierto me agradan mucho, pero bueno ya me estoy saliendo un poco del tema

Madre- dije yo - no creo poder llegar, hoy tengo entrenamiento, me levante de la mesa y comense a caminar a la puerta

Xiao Lang- escuche que mi madre dijo, pero yo ya habia abandonado mi casa, para dirigirme al colegio, por cierto recuerdo que Eriol me dijo que hoy iba a conocer a su princesa

Sakura

-Ahhhhhhhhh... se me hizo tarde Como de constumbre se me habia hecho tarde, pero no me podia dar el lujo de llegar tarde, hoy no, asi que corriendo tome una ducha rapida, me puse el uniforme, me cepille el cabello ventaja de tenerlo corto y me coloque una diadema un poco de maquillaje y baje corriendo las escaleras

Buenos dias peque a- escucho como dice mi padre desde la cocina y me dirijo hacia haya

Buenos dias papa- le contesto con una sonrisa

El desayuno ya esta listo, come antes de que se te haga tarde Yo solo afirmo con la cabeza y me siento al lado de el

Gracias por la comida decimos ambos y comenzamos a comer, -Hoy es tu primer dia peque a-

Si- digo yo

Ya veras que te ira muy bien

Yo solo sonrio a mi padre y noto que se ve mejor, bueno a como estaba antes se le ve un poco mas alegre y eso me hace sentir a mi tambien mejor

Vuelvo mi mirada al reloj y ahora si que se me hara tarde, como mi almuerzo a la velocidad de un rayo, le doy a mi papa un beso y me despido de el, pero antes de salir completamente de la casa lo escucho decir que hoy llegara tarde, solo me limito a contestar con un si y salgo volando a mi nuevo colegio, el cual por suerte ya sabia donde se encontraba ya que mi papa me habia llevado el dia anterior y en verdad que se lo agradecia ya que de no haber sido asi ahora si estaria perdida.

Al llegar encuentro a Eriol en la entrada con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos dias princesa-

-Buenos dias- digo yo despues de recuperar el aliento

-Veo que algunas cosas no cambian- lo escucho decir y yo solo me sonrrojo al entender de que me esta hablando

El al verme asi sonrie un poco mas, - vamos- dice tomandome de la mano

Yo comense a caminar y a observar mi nueva escuela y la verdad no era nada distinta a sejio mi anterior escuela, la unica diferencia es que todos me miraban y eso me hacia sentir un poco incomoda.

Siento como Eriol se detiene y solo puedo mirar hacia donde nos encontramos, veo qu es la oficina del director y entiendo lo que me quiere decir, asi que soltandome de su agarre decido entrar a ese lugar.

Al entrar la secretaria del director me recibe con una sonrisa, le pido ver al director claro antes informandole quie soy y lo que hago en ese lugar, ella parece entender y me permite pasar

Al entrar a ese lugar me doy cuenta que es un lugar muy amplio, con un estante lleno de libros, otras cosas mas y un escritorio, del cual en una silla puedo identificar a un hombre algo regordete, su piel de color claro y no muy grande ya que solo se le podian ver una que otra cana asomandose de su cabellera.

Se orita Kinomoto es un placer tenerla aqui, yo soy el Kisho Takami el director de el instituto- dijo el ofreciendome su mano para saludarlo, lo cual hice enseguida,espero que demuestre el mismo rendimento que ha tenido hasta ahora, y no se preocupe su padre ya me informo de todo lo sucedido, asi que en cuaquier cosa que necesite no dude en venir

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza y me pregunto a la vez que le conto mi padre, bueno me imagino de lo que puede tratar, pero sera mejor preguntarle

Bueno Se orita Kinomoto vamos la acompa are a su nuevo salon- dice el director abriendome la puerta para que pase primero

Al llegar a mi salon no puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa, el director entra primero y me pide que lo espere afuera. No tardo mucho, cuando lo vuelvo a ver salir, sonriendome y deciandome suerte

Yo con mucho temor ingreso al salon, sintiento muchas miradas sobre de mi, pero evito voltear, el maestro me sonrie y pide que me presente Yo dirijo mi vista hacia mis compa eros - Soy Sakura Kinomoto y espero que seamos buenos amigis- digo con una sonrisa

Pero noto algo que llama mi atencion, bueno mas bien a alguien, un muchacho de cabello chocolate y rebelde, he de decir que es muy guapo, se ve que es fuerte, sus cejas son pobladas en color un poco oscura, unas pesta as hermosas y unos labios que se veian tan apetecibles

Diablos Sakura que te pasa, me rega o mentalmente

Pero no puedo evitar dejar de mirarlo, pero lo que mas llama mi atencion son sus ojos de un color ambar y que me miran fijamente, eso me pone a un mas nerviosa, pero tambien me da un poco de tranquilidad

Y me pregunto, porque ese chico que nisiquira conosco causa esto en mi?

No se pero presiento que mi vida tendra un cambio, el cual no se si sea bueno o malo.

Notas de la autora Bueno este es el tercer caputulo espero que les guste y bueno nos vemos en el proximo, espero tenerlo listo el domingo oki nos vemos 


	3. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4 Empesando con el pie izquerdo

Shaoran

Me encontraba sentado en mi lugar de siempre antes de que comenzaran las clases, vi a Eriol entrar y si adivinen como, si con su estupida sonrisa de siempre, al verme la amplio mas pero yo solo lo ignore, de reojo vi como tomaba asiento al lado mio he iba a empesar a contar algo que a mi no me apetecia en nada escuchar, y alguien de haya arriba en verdad me habia hecho caso ya que en ese momento sono la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases y con ello comenzaron a entrar los que faltaban y el profesor, Eriol desistio de contarme su gran aventura o lo que me fuera a decir.

Regresando mi atencion al pizarron viendo como el profesor de matematicas ponia unos ejercicios, resoplando voltie mi vista hacia la ventana, yo ya sabia como resolver esos ejercicios y aunque esta clase es mi favorita, no podia algunas veces evitar aburrirme.

Escuche un golpeteo en la puerta lo cual logro regresarme a la realidad, vi al director dirigirse hacia el profesor y le decia algo a lo cual el profesor solo asentia, el director regreso por el mismo camino por el cual habia entrado hace un par de minutos.

Estaba apunto de regresar mi vista de nuevo a la ventana, pero la puerta volvio abrirse atrayendo con eso la atencion de todos, incluso la mia.

Y supe que no debia de haber volteado, porque desde que la vi no puedo despegar mi mirada de ella, vi como se dirigio hacia el profesor quien le pidio que se presentara y al momento en que volteo completamente pude observarla mejor.

Ahi estaba ella con su cabello un poco mas abajo de los hombros de un color casta+APE-o, un poco mas claro que el mio, ella no es muy alta, calculaba que minimo me llegaba a los hombros, es delgada pero bien proporcionada por lo que el uniforme me dejaba ver y por primera vez supe que ese uniforme le quedaba bien a alguien, su piel tenia un toque medio bronceado, unas pesta+APE-as largas y espesas y lo que me dejo prendado de ella fue lo qu habia debajo de estas, sus hermosos ojos de un color verde esmeralda, no muy fuerte ni muy claro simplemente perfectos, no pude evitar bajar un poco mas la mirada y ver sus labios, se veian tan suabes, lindos, deseables, que se me antojaba cubrilos con los mios, derrepente raccione al escucharla hablar.

Soy sakura Kinomoto y esper que seamos buenos amigos, Su voz es tan hermosa.

No pude evitar volver a verla a los ojos y parese que esta ves ella se dio cuenta porque note que ella tambien me veia a mi.

En este momento me sentia tan bien, como si ella fuera una persona muy especial para mi y como si yo lo fuera para ella, eso me hizo sentir muy bien y no pude evitar sonreir algo muy raro en mi, pero esta chica tiene algo que llama mucho mi atencion.

El profesor nos saco de ese trance.

Bienvenida se+APE-orita Kinomoto- ella dirigio su mirada hacia el profesor y le sonrio y algo en mi surgio algo que reclamaba su atencion y sus sonrisas solo para mi , pero derrepente algo llamo mi atencion dijo Kinomoto, ese nombre se me hacia conocido pero de donde?

Veamos donde se sentara, hay un lugar enfrente de Li, bueno mas bien de Shaoran Li, dijo el, ese sera su lugar, Li levante la mano y yo la levante como por reflejo y esque mi cerecito se iba a sentar enfrente de mi, esto estaba mal en que momento ella era mia y porque diablos tenia unas ganas de llamarla asi mi cerecito.

Vi como ella asentia y comenzaba a caminar hacia mi, no pude evitar fruncir el se+APE-o al ver com mis compa+APE-eros la miraban y gru+APE-i por dentro.

Ella ya estaba enfrente de mi y me miro con esas esmeraldas que tanto me gustan y un gesto que me descontrolo por completo fue su sonrisa que ba dirigida hacia mi, la mas hermosa que haya visto, no se como paso pero yo tambien le sonrei, senti como retiraba su mirada de mi y la dirigia hacia alguien que se encontraba al lado mio, asi que la segui para ver quien se atrevia a robarme la atencion de mi cerecito y me encontre con Eriol y su sonrisa pero en lugar de parecerme estupida, me fastidiaba

Y fue ahi que supe quien era ella, Sakura Kinomoto, la princesa de Eriol, por muy poco

Eriol

Por fin Sakura habia entrado al salon y ahora se encontrab en frente de mi y me regalaba una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas, no lo puedo negar, me molesto mucho la manera en que los demas la veian, inclusive senti que Shaoran tambien la veia, pero creo que solo fueron imaginaciones mias por los celos que sentia.

Vi como se acomodaba en su lugar al lado de Tomoyo Daydoyi, una buena amiga mia, vi como Tomoyo le sonrio y se le acerco a decirle algo, Sakura tambien le regalo una sonrisa.  
Asi continuaron las clases, hasta que la campana sono indicando la hora de descanso, vi a Shaoran salir rapidamente del salon algo raro en el ya que siempre se iba con migo, yo me acerque hacia donde estaba mi princesa.

Hola-dijo yo de nuevo y ella volteo la vista hacia mi y me sonrio de nuevo.

Hola Eriol, mira ella es Tomoyo- dijo se+APE-alando a la aludida.

Yo solo pude sonreir y ella puso cara de no entender nada.

Sakura, yo ya la conosco, y ella se percato que eso era verdad lo que ocasiono que ella se pusiera roja.

Tranquila Sakurita- dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizarla un poco.  
Yo deje de reir, vamos Sakura es hora de un merecido descanso.  
Si- dijo mi princesa.

Habiamos empesado a caminar cuando Sakura se detuvo, tambien haciendome parar a mi, voltio y dijo.

Vamos Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, parecia un poco sorprendida pero despues sonrio y se dirigio hacia donde estabamos nosotros.

Al salir nos sentamos en un arbol de cerezo , yo saque un paquete de comida que habia preparado para mi princesa y les ofreci.  
Gracias- dijeron ambas.

Y Shaoran?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Yo simplemente negue con la cabeza.

El receso al igual que las demas clases pasaron volando, yo queria acompa+APE-ar a i princesa a su casa, pero hoy tenia entrenamiento asi que no podia, pero derrepente se me ocurrio una idea, asi que acercandoe hacia donde estaba.

Sakura me acompa+APE-as a mi entrenamiento y luego te llevo a tu casa-.

Ella al principio se vio un poco colnfundida pero acepto, asi que la tome de la mano y salmos rumbo a las canchas.

Sakura

Ni tiempo me habia dado de despedirme de Tomoyo cuando ya era jalada de la mano por Eriol, Tomoyo solo me sonrio y me dijo adios con la mano.

La verdad Tomoyo es una persona muy linda y rapidamente nos hicimos amigas y eso me alegro. Escuche la voz de Eriol, la cual me regreso a la realidad

Aqui puedes esperarme Sakura- dijo el dandome un beso en la mejilla que me sonrrojo y se fue supongo y a cambiarse.

Me sente en la parte baja de las gradas a esperarlo, y me pregunte, que clase de deporte practicaba? A decir verdad no me dijo que deporte practicaba.

Vi como varios chicos se acercaban a la cancha, en mi busqueda por ver si Eril se encontraba entre ellos mi mirada se encontro con otra, una mirada tan penetrante y de color ambar, que me miraba fijamente, ocasinandome un escalofrio que me recorrio por completo al ver al tal Li, primo de Erilo, que anque aun no habiamos sido presentados como se debe , lo supe por su apellido.

Decidi mirar hacia otro lado, ya que en verdad su mirada me perturbaba, en eso vi a Eriol diridirse hacia donde se encontraban los demas. El entrenador o bueno eso supongo que es, les daba un par de indicacines y pronto los vi jugando futbol.

Un rato despues vi a Eriol marcar unos tantos goles al igual que su primo Li, ellos dos son muy buenos jugadores, pense yo. Derrepente senti a alguien detras de mi, asi que al voltear me encontre con un chico muy guapo, su cabello es de un color grisaceo, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello, su piel blanca, se ve que es alto, anque estuviera un poco agachado para verme y me sonreia de una manera que no sabia desifrar.

Soy Yukito- y me estendio la mano.

Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto - dije correspondiendole el saludo sonriendole de igual manera.

Nuestras miradas hicieron a un mas contacto, pero algo interrumpio rapidamente, al escuchar como Eriol gritaba.

Cuidado Sakura- regrese mi mirada a la cancha y derrepente todo se volvio negro.

Shaoran

No se que habia pasado con migo, no se que me llevo a actuar como lo hice.

Al principio cuando la vi ahi parada me senti un poco extra+APE-o, pero feliz, volvi a sentir como nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y solo me limite a mirarla fijamente, viendo como su cabello se movia con el poco viento que habia y como su falda con el movimieto acariciaba sus hermosas piernas y dios mio en ese momento cuantos celos senti de su falda deseando ser yo el que pudiera hacer eso y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos viendome solo a mi, ella al poco rato aparto su mirada hacia otro lado, asi que resignado hice lo mismo tratando de consentrarme.

La practica casi terminaba, y al igual que Eriol parecia como si estuvieramos jugando un partido de campeonato, anotando goles cada ves que se nos presentaba una oportunidad y yo ya sabia la razon.

Anotando otro gol voltie hacia donde se encontraba ella y la vi tan consentrada, viendonos practicar, una enorme sonrisa se me dibujo, pero asi de rapido como aparecio se me borro, al ver a Yukishio o como se llame acercarse a ella, vi como le hablaba y como ella volteaba, supongo que el se presento al igual que ella pero regalandole una sonrisa que me hizo rabiar por dentro, no sabia como interrumpir su contarco.

Derrepente, no se como el balon llego hasta mis pies de nuevo y no lo pense solamente actue.

Lance con una gran fuerza el balon hacia donde estaba ella, pero con lo que no conte es que ni ella ni el tal Yukishiro reaccionaran a timpo, solo escuche a Eriol gritarle cuidado y vi el balon pegarle directo en la frente haciendo que callera inconsiente, pero sindo sostenida por el idiota ese.

Todos corrimos hacia ella, Eriol le arrebato a Yukishiro de los brazos a mi cerecito, perdon a Kinomoto, se levanto con ella y se dirigio a la enfermeria casi corriendo y yo iba detras de el.

Al llegar fue atendida rapidamente, Eriol solo se dedicaba a mandarme miradas asesinas y yo no podia dejar de sentirme tan idiota, porque diablos habia hecho eso?

Porque lo hiciste?- escuche que Eriol me decia.

Yo solo me encoji de hombros y Eriol volvio a preguntarme, pero esta ves se escuchaba mas molesto.

Eriol dejame en paz, ella ya esta bien no le paso nada, solamente fue un peque+APE-o golpe, aparte ella tuvo la culpa, quien la manda a ser tan distraida.

Escuche a Eriol gru+APE-ir y lo vi dirigirse hacia mi, ya podia sentir el golpe de Eriol, pero lo que nunca me imagine es sentir como alguien me jalaba por el hombro y me voltaba hacia el otro lado.

Pero lo que senti en cuestion de segundos fue una mano golpear mi mejilla dejandomela roja y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

Eres un idiota- dijo ella y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de quien se trataba, de mi cerecito que por cierto traia una bandita en su frente cubriendo aquel golpe que la habia dado.

Y tu una despistada contrataque yo, por mas mal que me sintiera al ver lo que habia hecho, no podia dejarme.

La vi fruncir su se+APE-o y apretar las manos en pu+APE-os.

No Li- dijo ella, tu me pegas con el balon y dices que yo soy despistada.  
Pues si cualquiera en tu lugar, hubiera visto el balon antes de que le pegara.

Oh ya veo- la escuche decir.

Ya ves que -dije yo.

Yo sere despistada pero tu eres un idiota que no sabe jugar futbol, ya que si supieras te hubieras dado cuenta que la porteria no estaba hacia esa direccion, pobre de ti Li eres pesimo jugando, deseguro te aceptaron en el equipo para que no te sintieras mal.

Yo aprete mis manos en pu+APE-os he iba a contestar, pero ella agrego.

Que Li, te comio la lengua el gato, sabes mejor vete a seguir practicando que te hace mucha falta- dijo ella, pasando al lado mio y tomando a Eriol de la mano, el cual no habia intervenido en la discusion pero se veia demasiado sorprendido.

Solo los vi partir tomados de las manos y aprete a un mas las mias, esto no se iba a quedar asi cerecito, y no pude evitar sonreir un poco.

Notas de la autora

Espero y les guste este capitulo, parese que el flechaso entre sakura y shaoran surgio desde el momento en que ambos se vieron, aunque shaoran guiado por los celos no actuo muy bien, bueno en verad espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar el miercoles bye


	4. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 Encontrando un nuevo amigo

Sakura

Me encontraba recostada en el arbol de ceresos donde siempre nos reuniamos Tomoyo, Eriol, yo y Li, si el odioso de Li y esque despues de nuestro peque+APE-o atercado siempre estaba con nosotros, si no es a la hora del receso, es cuando nos toca hacer un trabajo en equipo, o cuando queremos salir siempre esta ahi y no es que me moleste, bueno la verdad si, ya que solo busca la manera de fastidiarme y vaya que lo hace ya sea con tontas bromitas, poniendo ridiculos apodos.

Pero es mas insoportable cuando me encuentro hablando con otros chicos, ahi se porta de mmmm...como decirlo una manera extra+APE-a, hasta inclso suele ser grosero, no con migo pero con ellos si y no se tambien porque pero siempre termina llevandome con el, y dejando a los pobres chicos ahi parados, creo que le gusta dejarme en ridiculo, si eso es, asi es Li.

Eriol siempre me defiende y eso molesta mas a Li, pero a pesar de esto el mes que llevo aqui ha sido fantastico, me la he pasado increible, en este mes mi papa casi no ha salido de viaje y esto me alegra, aunque he de decir que mi papa aun no se encuentra del todo bien aun le duele lo sucedido con mi mama y se que trata de ser fuerte por mi pero aun asi se que la extra+APE-a, yo solo he hablado una vez con ella y no es que yo ya lo haya superado pero siempre que le marco nunca esta y esa unica vez que platique con ella siguio comportandose de la miama manera de antes, esto ya no era nuevo para mi incluso una parte de mi pensaba que si no actuaba asi algo estaba mal pero aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal.

Sakura- escuche que me llamaba Tomoyo

Ya terminaste Tomoyo- dije yo viendola caminar hacia mi, y esque el motivo de que yo este aqui, es que mis amigos me an pedido que los espere ya que Tomoyo que tiene una voz hermosa pertenese al coro y hoy tenia ensayo y Eriol junto con Li practica, pero decidi quedarme aqui en lugar de ir a verlos ya que no queria que se repitiera lo de la ultima vez.

Si Sakurita ya termine y Eriol y Shaoran no deben de tardar- dijo ella sentandose a mi lado.

Y que hacias- volvio a decir

Solo pensaba- dije yo mirando hacia arriba y soltando un suspiro.

Y se puede saber en que pensabas? Deseguro en algun chico verdad Sakura y esque todos los chicos de aqui quieren con tigo y como no si eres muy mona

Tomoyo- dije yo algo roja, no pensaba en ningun chico y claro que no, ningun chico quiere con migo

Hay Sakurita esque tu eres muy despistada, pero si prestaras un poco de atencion te darias cuenta que hasta el chico que te hace la vida imposible esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Mmmm... eto... que me quieres decir Tomoyo?

Jajajaajaja olvidalo Sakurita pronto te daras cuenta.

Iba a volver hablar pero ella lo hizo antes.

Mira ahi vienen Eriol y Shaoran- dijo se+APE-alando hacia enfrente.

Voltie la vista hacia donde miraba y se+APE-alaba Tomoyo y en efecto ahi venian.

Eriol al verme sonrio y abrio los brazos como esperando algo y sabia que me esperaba a mi, asi que me levante y corri hacia el y lo abrace, el me correspondio y me cargo y se puso a girar con migo.

Princesa, no te aburriste - dijo Eriol, despues de bajrme y mirandome tiernamente.

No - dije yo y tambien le sonrei.

Pero en ese momento paso Li muy cerca de nosotros y me miro de na manera muy fea, su mirada demostraba furia lo que me ocasiono un escalofrio.

Ven- Eriol me tomo de la mano y volvimos al lugar donde me encontraba hace unos momentos.

Bueno y adonde vamos a ir ma+APE-ana- pregunto Tomoyo.

No se - dije yo encojiendome de hombros.

Tu nunca sabes nada Kinomoto - dijo Li pero su voz sonoba muy seria mas de lo normal.

Shaoran - dijo Eriol muy serio, y por lo que vi estos dos se estaban retando con las miradas y no entendia el porque de eso.

Bueno y que tal si vamos al cine - hablo Tomoyo tratando de sacarnos de la tension que se sentia.

Si- respondi

Vi a Eriol asentir con la cabeza y volteando hacia donde estabamos.

Li solo gru+APE-o, dando a entender que el tambien estaba de acuerdo.

Eriol

Ultimamente no he podido evitar tener peque+APE-os conflictos con Shaoran, pero esque no me gusta la forma en la que trata a mi princesa, eso me pone furioso y me dan unas ganas de romperle su cara, he pensado que esta celoso pero despues de analizarlo bien veo que esto es imposible.

El es una persona muy orgullosa y lo que quiere es desquitarse de Sakura por lo que le hizo, pero aun asi no le iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a mi princesa.

No tenia mucho que habia acompa+APE-ado a mi princesa a su casa, este mes me la habia pasado muy bien, con ella siento que soy una persona muy fuerte y feliz y eso me ha llevado a pensar a que le vo a a confesar a Sakura que la amo y pedirle que sea mi novia.

Ya lo he planeado y despues de salir con Tomoyo y Shaoran, la voy a invitar a cenar y se lo dire.

No puedo esperar mas para tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y decirle cuanto la amo.

Suspiro y no puedo evitar ver una foto donde nos encontramos ella y yo, sonrio deseando que todo salga bien ma+APE-ana.

Shaoran

No se que me pasa, ultimamente discuto muy seguido con Erio, todo por culpa de Kinomoto, pero no soporto verla con alguie mas, nisiquiera con Eriol pero este esta muy embobado con ella y eso me molesta, pero lo que mas me molesta es ver como ella lo mira, le sonrie, lo abraza, lo besa y hace que la sangre me hierba desando que todo eso me lo haga solamente y exclusivamete a mi.

Gru+APE-i en mis adentros, ya no lo puedo negar Kinomoto me gusta , no, miento, quiero a mi ceresito, pero el problema aqui es que no se si yo le agrade a ella, se que no hemos comenzado bien y todo por mi culpa... va pero esque si ese embecil no se le hubiera hacercado.

Saco mi celular y veo una foto de ella que le habia tomado unos dias despues de que llego.

Sakura- no puedo evitar decir su nombre al ver la foto y sonrio.

No se como lo hare, ni lo que vaya a pasar lo unico que es que hare hasta lo imposible para que Sakura se fije en mi, aunque de paso termine con mi amistas con Eriol.

Sakura

Me encontraba ya en el centro comercial con Eriol, Tomoyo y Li, eran apenas las 5 y la pelicula comenzaba a las 6, asi que decidimos dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Vamos alla- dije yo y nos dirigimos a una tienda de mascotas y esque he de decir que yo amo a los animales, pero nunca he tenido ninguno.

Seguia observando el lugar, y fue ahi cuando lo vi, un hermoso perrito, era aun chiquito, su pelaje era de color amarillito claro, tenia una hermosa carita y sus ojos de color cafe, asi que sonriendo me dirigi hacia una empleada y pregunte el precio de tan hermoso animal, pero al saber su precio mi sonrisa se borro era muy alto para mi, ni ahorrando cinco mesadas lo podria comprar, asi que triste decidi que lo mejor era salir de ahi.

Entramos al cine y para mi mala suerte la pelicula que habiamos elegido no era de mi agrado, ya que se trataba de una de terror y eso a mi me daba mucho miedo.

Sakura estas bien- volvio a preguntar Eriol como por cuarta vez, pero esque yo en verdad estaba aterrada.

Senti como me abrazaba, pera al verlo no pude evitar tambien ver la pantalla y resulta que en ere momento aparecio mi gran miedo un fastasma, asi que no pude evitar gritar, todo el mundo voltio a verme pero yo en este momento tenia mas miedo que pena.

Si quieres nos podemos ir - me volvio a decir Eriol,pero yo me negue.

No ustedes quedense, yo los espero afuera.

No sakura yo voy con tigo.

No Eriol, ve la pelicula, yo los veo cuando termine y sin esperar mas respuesta sali casi corriendo de la sala.

Shaoran

La vi salir de la sala y en cuestion de minutos yo tambien sali escusandome que iba al ba+APE-o.

La busque y la encontre sentada en una banca, viendo hacia la tienda de mascotas y no se que fue lo que me impulso para entrar ahi.

La habia visto ver aquel perro que ahora yo me encontraba comprando, y no se porque lo hacia, bueno si lo se con tal de volver a ver su sonrisa haria lo que fuera.

Sali de ahi y me sente a su lado, pero ella parecia que no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia, en verdad que era distraida.

Eres patetica - dije yo

Y la vi voltear hacia mi, al principio algo desconsertada pero al verme bien fruncio su ce+APE-o y se veia hermosa enojada, pero yo preferia verla sonreir, vi que iba a comenzar a decir algo, asi que antes de que comenzara a hablar yo lo hice.

Toma- dije yo entregandole la caja que traia.

Ella parapadeo confusa y tomo la caja con un poco de desconfianza.

Que es esto? - dijo ella.

Pero no me dio tiempo de contestar porque enseguida abrio la caja y su grito me dijo que ya sabia lo que era.

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy que lindo- dijo ella y tomo al perro y lo abrazo y lo recargo en su regaso.

En ese momento me arrepenti de haber comprado al perro y no pude evitar mirarlo feo, pero su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.  
Hay Li, esta hermoso, para quien es?- no cabia duda ella es una despistada.

Es para ti kinomoto- dije yo restandole importancia.

Encerio es para mi- dijo ella se+APE-alandose con el dedo como una ni+APE-a chiquita, sonreia ante eso.

Si- conteste yo.

pero, porque?-

Lo quieres si o no, todavia lo puedo devolver a la tienda

Noooooooooooooooo. Escuche que grito

Bueno tambien podrias aceptarlo como una ofrenda de paz entre tu y yo Gracias Li- y juro que en ese momento me senti morir me estaba sonriendo de aquella manera que tanto deseaba y que me dejaba tan prendado de ella. Pero lo que me mato fue sentir como me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, yo estaba como en shock, pero eso no evito que correspondiera al abrazo y la atrajera mas hacia mi, pero mi momento tan esperado se vio interrumpido por el perro ese, que en este momento se encontraba en la caja, el muy condenado ladro tratando de llamar su atencion, lo cual logro y me solto, pero al verla vi un sonrrojo en su cara lo cual me alegro ser el causante de tal accion y sonrei

Gracias Li- dijo de nuevo

Ya deja de agradecer, y si en verdad lo quieres hacer me gustaria que lo hicieras al dejarme llamarte por tu nombre- dije yo esperando que me dejara

Eto... claro puedes llamarme Sakura- djo ella con otro sonrrojo.

Pero tambien me gustarias que me llamaras Shaoran- djo yo ahora con el deseo de escuchar mi nombre dicho por ella.

Esta bien Shaoran y gracias- y si como dije mi nombre nunca me gusto hasta que ella lo dijo.

Yo sonrei, de nada Sakura.

La iba a volver a abrazar, per la voz de Tomoyo nos interrumpio.

Ya regresamos, hay pero que kawaiiiiiiiiiii...- dijo ella y abrazo al perro ae le habia dado a mi adorada Sakura

Pero si es el perrito que querias, no Sakurita- volvio a decir.

Si-

Veo que lo compraste princesa, pense que no lo arias- dijo Eriol.

Lo que pasa es que yo no lo compre, me lo regalo...

Pero antes de que terminara yo intervine en la platica

Se lo he comprad yo-

Vi la cara de Tomoyo confundida, pero luego me sonrio, vi que de nuevo en la cara de mi Sakura aparecia un nuevo sonrojo y sonrei de nuevo, pero al voltear vi a Eriol que solo me miraba con cierto rencor y estaba muy serio, pero eso no me importo, y aria lo que fuera por mi flor de cereso, asi que yo solo le devolvi la mirada.

Y como se llamara? Sakurita- escuche decir a Tomoyo

Mmmm... a un no lo se, que tal Kerberos.

Kerberos- dije, quitando la mrada de Eriol y volteando a verla. Ese no es un nombre.

Bueno que tal Kero- dijo ella, te gusta Kero, esta vez lo dijo dirigiendose al perro.

El cual solo le lamio la mejilla.

Bueno suena mejor.- me limite a decir

Bueno ya esta te llamaras Kero y seras mi nuevo amigo, y le sonrio al perro

No se ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- esta vez fue Tomoyo la que hablo

Todos sonreimos, bueno casi todos y decidimos que lo mejor era ir a cenar.

Notas de la autora

Bueno esta vez adelante el capitulo ya que no estaba segura si ma+APE-ana lo podria subir, pero bueno aqui lo tienen, sakura y shaoran ya hicieron las paces y bueno la cosa empesara aponerse mejor, pero claro Eriol tambien dara su luchita jajaja espero que les guste este capitulo ya que se me ocurrio porque mi perrito se murio y pues por eso quise recordarlo de alguna manera pero bueno espero que en verdad haya sido de su agrado.  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo espero subirlo el viernes ok bye.


	5. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6 Iniciando una rivalidad

Eriol

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, apenas tenia 2 horas que habia regresado de la salia que habiamos tenido y en la cul yo estaba decidido a confensarle a Sakura lo que siento por ella, lo cual no habia hecho gracias a Shaoran, en ese momento que lo vi sonriendole, senti algo dentro de mi, pero lo que hizo que estuviera a punto de explotar, fue enterarme que el le habia regalado el perro, +AL8-porque?- yo estaba pensando comprarlo e iba hacer el primer regalo que le diera como mi novia, con tal de verla feliz, pero el se me adelanto y no logro entender el +AL8 porque lo hizo?

No se supone que a el no le caia bien, que queria desquitarse de lo que ella le hizo, pero no, al contrario parese que quiere llamar su atencion, tenerla cerca de el y eso hace que me ponga furioso.

He aguantado a toda esa bola de estupidos que andan detras de ella, porque se que ninguno de ellos tendra oportunidad, nadie se le atreveria a meterse con que lo que es mio, solo hay una persona a la cual no le importaria eso y ese es Shaoran. Nunca pense que a alguien como el le gustara mi princesa, y ahora como no estar seguro de que a el no le gustaba, nunca se habia comportado asi con niguna otra chica, incluso con las pocas novias que le habia conocido, el siempre muestra una actitud indiferente y nunca habia visto que tuviera algun detalle con ninguna de ellas, hasta incluso llegue a sentir pena por ellas, pero por que con Sakura es diferente? Quizas...el estuviera...

No, no voy a permitirlo, aunque Shaoran es parte de mi familia y lo aprecio, no permitire que me arrebate lo que yo mas amo en esta vida, eso nunca. Cuesteme lo que me cueste, Sakura va ser mia, solamente mia, aunque esto me cueste perder la amistad de Shaoran, pero lo mas importante para mi es ella y no permitire que nada ni nadie la aleje de mi lado.

Shaoran

Por algun extra+APE-o motivo no puedo evitar sentirme tan bien, apesar de que nuestro momento fue tan corto, esto me basto para darme fuerzas y seguir adelante, porque no me conformo con momentos cortos yo quiero estar simpre con ella, anhelo todo lo que ella puede darme, porque lo quiero todo de ella, se que puedo sonar un poco egoista pero no la quiero compatir con nadie, incluso ni con su familia, bueno esta bien con su familia si la compartiria, bueno solo un poco.

Tengo que comenzar a idear un plan para poder lograr enamorarla y asi lograr hacer que me acepte.

Se que esto no sera nada sencillo, pude ver la mirada de furia que me lanzaba Eriol y si stuvieramos al rebes, se que seria igual, solo con la diferencia de que yo ya lo hubiera molido a golpes, se que desde ahora Eriol no me dejara tiempo a solas con ella y he aqui donde pedire ayuda de mi adorada amiga Tomoyo , ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde ni+APE-os y por una decision de nuestros padres ahora estamos coprometidos, pero ninguno de los dos esta deacuerdo con esto, ya que solo nos podemos ver como amigos y nada mas.

Nadie a ecepcion de nuestros padres y nosotros sabemos de esto, y hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para que entiendan que lo nuestro no puede ser, pero ellos a uno han aceptado, solo nos han dicho que esto podria cambiar, si alguno de los dos se enamora de verdad y si esa persona de la que estamos enaorados nos corresponde, si lo se, suena a telenovela, pero bueno por mi parte esto pronto sucedera y esto terminara, todo depende de que Sakura logre amarme.

Sakura- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, que me haz hecho?, no lo se, lo desconosco, solo se que esta sensacion es unica que nunca la habia sentido, cada vez que la veo, que la tengo cerca, cada vez que respiro su dulce aroma a ceresos, me vuelvo loco y me dan unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, besarla, amarla, sonrio para mi mismo esta sensacion me agrada.

Sakura

No entiendo porque el fin de semana se pasa demasiado rapido, es domingo en la noche y yo apenas estoy terminando mis deberes, los cuales debi haber terminado desde hace un rato, pero por sami, nunca pense que tener una mascota iba a ser tan dificil.

Kero no es un perrito comun, desde que me lo regalaron y de eso apenas hace un dia, se la ha pasado muy inquieto, mi papa lo ha aceptado muy contento, diciendome que ahora ya no me iba a quedar sola y tiene razon, kero se la ha pasado de aqui para alla, para empesar no se quizo comer la comida para perros que le compre, al contario se comio todos los pudines que mi papa hizo y dejo en la cocina, no se como lo hizo si es tan peque+APE-o, pero he aqui mi prmer dilema, ya que al comerse todos los pudines dejo desecha la cocina y yo tuve que limpia y hacer los pudines, despues de eso tuve que volver a lavar toda la ropa ya lavada, porque la alcanzo y la ensucio toda, no se como un perrito puede hacer tantas cosas.

Suspiro, hoy sera una larga noche...

Escucho un ruidito que no me deja seguir durmiendom me destapo la cara dispuesta a apagarlo y asi seguir durmiendo y asi lo hago, siento como poco a poco el sue+APE-o va regresando a mi, cuando siento que me lamen la cara, que es esto me levanto espantada, pero he aqui grave error, ya que me encuentro bien enrredada en la sabanas y caigo de la cama.  
Hay - es todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer, vuelvo a sentir que me lamen la cara, abro los ojos y es ahi donde veo a Kero, no logro evitar bufar, siento que Shaoran me regalo a este perrito porque se parese a el, parese que al igual que a el le gusta fastidiarme y burlarse de mi.

Diablos como puedo pensar eso de un perrito tan lindo- creo que ese golpe en verdad me ha afectado.

Decido levantarme y arreglarme- veo el despertador y ohhhh noo, otra vez no, se me a hecho tarde, corro al ba+APE-o a dame una ducha.

Me doy el ultimo vistaso en el espejo antes de bajar, pero escucho a mi padre gritar

Sakura, hija baja tienes visitas-

Visitas? Tan temprano-

Decido bajar a ver de quien se trata y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, +AL8-que hace Shaoran Li, parado en mi sala y con esa sonrisa que lo hace verse tan guapo? He yo dije eso, no cabe duda Sakura, ese golpe de esta ma+APE-ana te ha afectado.

Hola- escucho que me dice

Hola- digo yo

Espero que no te moleste, pero he venido por ti para ir juntos al colegio- dice el sonriendo

Claro que no- digo yo algo extra+APE-ada

Entonces nos vamos-

Si, papa ya me voy-

Con cuidado Sakura y recuerda que hoy llego tarde- dice mi papa Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, dispuesta a salir.

Hasta luego se+APE-or Kinomoto.

Hasta luego joven Li, cuide a Sakura por favor- dice mi padre y es algo raro porque el nunca le habia diche eso a alguien mas.

Claro se+APE-or, nunca permitiria que nada la pase- dice Shaoran con esa sonrisa que ahhhhhhh... que diablos me esta pasando.

Pero sobretodo que le pasa a Shaoran esta muy raro, el tambien se abra caido de la cama. Trato de depejar esos pensamiento de mi cabeza, le doy un beso a mi padre y me despido de Kero, diciendole que se porte bien y salgo de mi casa con Shaoran detras de mi.

Shaoran

El camino ha comenzado algo silencioso, pero que puedo hace los nervios me estan matando, nunca pense que esto fuera tan dificil.

Shaoran como conseguiste mi direccion?- escucho que dice mi flor.

Bueno yo... no puedo evitar ponerme algo rojo, pero volteo hacia otro lado para que no se de cuenta de esto- me la ha dado Tomoyo.

Haaaaaa ya veo-

Te molesta?- no puedo evitar preguntar.

Claro que no Shaoran, solo que es algo raro-

Sabes Sakura lo que te dije el sabado es verdad, se que me he portado demasiado mal contigo y quiero que en verdad me diculpes, me gustaia que en verdad me consideres tu amigo y porque no, ser algo mas que tu amigo, claro si tu quieres- no puedo evita sonrrojarme al decir eso.  
Shaoran yo tamien me he portado mal con tigo, y por mi parte todo esta ovidado- veo que me sonrie.

Gracias Sakura y la abrazo, cuanto deseaba tenerla de nuevo asi, y ella tambien me abraza, al principio lo duda, pero la aprieto mas fuerte sin hacerle da+APE-o, para que tenga confianza y como si hubiera leido mis pensamientos ella tambien me abraza mas fuerte.

Despues de un rato y anque yo no quiera nos separamos, ella me mira con esas esmeradas que ahora tienen un brillo especial.

Sabes Shaoran- insisto me encata en la manera que ella dice mi nombre, me gusta que seamos amigos y espero que nuestra amistad dure para siempre, dice volviendo a sonreir.

Nunca se cansara de sonreir, pero aunque asi lo hiciera yo haria todo lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz.

Pero he aqui cuando comprendo lo de amigos, yo no puedo evitar molestarme, pero se que ese ''amigos'' no sera para siempre, porque pronto ella y yo seremos algo mas que amigos, vuelvo a sonreir.

Sera mejor que nos apuremos, sino queremos llegar tarde, la tomo de la mano, ella me voltea a ver, esta algo sonrrojada, asiente con la cabeza y seguimos con nuestro camino al colegio.

Eriol

No puedo creerlo Shaoran se me esta adelantando y eso no puedo permitirlo. Hoy me levante mas temprano de lo usual, ya que iba a ir por Sakura e iba a aprobechar para invitarla a salir, peo he aqui mi sorpresa, al estar a punto de llegar a su casa, la veo salir- sonrio al verla tan linda, pero mi sonrisa se borro al ver quien salia detras de ella y no es nadi mas que Shaoran.

Siento que la sangre me hierve , ese idiota sabe como jugar y lo esta asiendo bien, decido guardar la distancia y seguirlos, pero creo que fue un error a un mas grande, ya que los veo detenerse, no se con exactitud lo que dicen, porque si me acerco mas corro el riesgo de que me descubran, pero despues de un par de segundos, siento la necesidad de correr hacia donde estan ellos y romperle la cara a Shaoran, como se atreve a abrazar a mi princesa, trato de controlarme, los veo separarse pero la toma de la mano y continuan su camino.

Y sigo aqui parado como idiota pensando en que hacer para decirle a Sakura lo que siento y sacar a Shaoran de la jugada, perto antes tengo que hablar muy encerio con el, tengo que saber lo que pretende y hacerle saber que nada, ni nadie me alejara de mi princesa.

Con una media sonrisa me dirijo a la escuela por el mismo camino que se han dirigido mi princesa y el idiota que se dice ser mi primo.

Al llegar a a escuela, la veo ahi sentada, platicando muy animadamente con Tomoyo, busco a mi primo con la mirada y lo veo platicando con Yamasaky, un amigo de ambos.

Me dirijo hacia mi lugar, pero antes me detengo enfrente del de mi princesa.

Buenos dias princesa-

Eriol, buenos dias- dice ella poniendose de pie.

No lo dudo dos veces, la abrazo, ella me responde de igual manera, siento que nos miran y yo se de quien se trata, pero decido ignorarlo.

Al separarnos, le doy un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de decirle algo mas siento que alguien me jala, se de quien se trata, asi que decido encararlo, pero antes que alguno de los dos diga algo, el profesor ingresa obligandonos a regresar a nuestros asientos y dejando esto para despues.

Siento su mirada llena de coraje en mi, yo solo esboso una sonrisa dandole a entender que yo tambien luchare por ella.

Sakura

No se porque el ambiente se siente tan tenso, desde lo que paso hace rato. Eriol solo se aceco a saludarme, aunque no se, tengo la impresion que esta vez lo hizo de una forma diferente, cuando me abrazo senti que era posesivo en ese abrazo, como queriendo que nadie se me acercara, que entendieran que yo soy solo de el y ese beso lo senti con un sentimiento tan diferente, no era de amistad, acaso sera de amor...

Pero no se en que momento Shaoran habia llegado a donde estabamos, si el se encontraba casi del otro lado del salon, pero con una enorme fuerza jalo a Eriol, eso me dejo muy sorprendida y desconsertada, +AL8-porque Shaoran habia actuado de esa manera?

Sakura- escuhe que me llamaban.

Sakura-  
Voltie hacia el lugar de donde provenia el ruido y vi a Tomoyo.  
Sakura- ya es hora del descanso, vienes.

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza, me pare dispuesta a salir, lo peor es que Eriol al igual que Shaoran, salieron a mi lado uno de cada lado, no pude evitar setirme incomoda y mas por las miradas que estos dos se lanzaban, escuche a Tomoyo reir y yo solo pude pensar que este seria un largo dia.

Eriol

Al salir al receso como siempre nos sentamos en el arbol de ceresos donde siempre nos sentamos y por suerte esta vez le toco a Tomoyo y a Shaoran ir por el amuerzo a la cafeteria dejandome a mi con mi princesa.

Oye Eriol, estas enojado con Shaoran - escuche que dice mi prncesa.  
+AL8-Shaoran? No puedo evitar preguntar, que estaba pasanso que el se estuviera ganado la confianza de mi princesa.

Eto... mmmm, esque hoy fue a mi casa y pues platicamos y nos hicmos amigos.

No pude evitar ponerme a un mas furioso, vaya que estaba actuando rapido.

No Sakura, no estoy enojado con el- le dije yo para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

A que bien- dice ella, sonriendome con esa sonrisa que me deja mudo.

Hoy abra entrenamiento, pero despues de este me gustaria hablar con tigo a solas, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

Claro Eriol, hoy mi papa llegara tarde, asi que no habra problema.

Sonrio, como amo a esta ni+APE-a, no lo puedo evitar y la abrazo, ella me responde.

Pasa algo malo Eriol-

No, mi princesa, solo me gusta estar asi con tigo, digo yo jalandola y pegandola mas a mi, siento como ella tambien me abraza mas fuerte y esto me pone nervioso, pero a la vez me hace tan feliz.

Me separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos esos ojos tan hermosos que solo ella puede tener.

Sabes que pase lo que pase todo estara bien y yo estare siempre con tigo- dice ella sonriendome, no lo puedo evitar y me comienzo a hacercar poco a poco a ella, mas bien a su cara, pero ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y movio su cara lo que ocasiono que el beso que planeaba darle en la boca terminara en una de sus mejillas.

Derrepente de la nada sale Tomoyo y Shaoran, ella luce muy sorprendida y el muy molesto, aunque verlo molesto me hace reir, no puedo evitar tambien sentirme mal, el que Sakura me haya rechasado me hizo sentir mal, pero aun pasando esto no me rendire seguire adelante.

Shaoran nos pasa nuestro almuerzos y al darme el mio noto que esta furioso y su mirada que me lanza me lo confirma.

Shaoran

Todo habia comenzado tan bien, que no se en que momento empeoro todo, pensanolo bien si lo se, en el momento en el que Eriol llego y la brazo y me hizo enfurecer, pero luego lo que lo empeoro todo fue que me toco a mi y a Tomoyo ir por el almuezo y eso no me agradaba ya que tenia que dejar a mi flor y a Eriol solos.

Y tenia razon al no querer dejarlos, ese stupido aprobecho el momento y si no hubiera sido porque me cole entre la fila no hubiera llegado a tiempo para impedir que Eriol la besara, en ese momento enloquesi y tenia unas tremendas ganas de matar a Eriol por intentar tocar a mi flor, pero esto no se quedaria asi, en la practica le haria entender que yo iba a luchar por Sakura.

El resto de las clases se me hicieron eternas, en mi cabeza solo se ideaba maneras de hacer pagar a Eriol, pero por suerte mi martirio termino y al terminar las clases sali voando a los vestidores para cambiarme, mas bien para esperar a Eriol.

Habian pasado 10 minutos desde que sali del salon y Eriol a un no llegaba, me idee una forma de sacar rapido al resto del equipo, ventaja de ser el capitan, escuche como la puerta se abria y vi la figura de Erio moverse por ahi, me acerque a el y no me extra+APE-o nada que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia.

+AL8-que pretendes Shaoran? Escuche decir a Eriol.

+AL8-que pretendo? Mas bien +AL8-que pretendes tu? Dije yo lleno de ira.  
Eriol se volteo a verme

Tu bien sabes que yo amo a Sakura, y aun asi quieres interferir- dijo Eriol

No me consta Eriol, aparte Sakura no es tuya-

Shaoran, tu solo quieres jugar con ella, nunca haz tolmado a ninguna chica encerio, asi que no voy a permitir que te le acerques a Sakura- volvio a decir Eriol

Tu que sabes que es lo que quiero, o lo que siento Eriol, desde que vi a Sakura por primera vez, supe que es especial, es algo mas que simple atraccion-

Jajajaja no vengas con eso Shaoran, desde cuando te has vuelto tan sensible, no te creo nada y aunque asi fuera yo no voy a permitir que Sakura sea para alguien mas- dijo de nuevo Eriol Me acerque a Eriol quedando cara a cara.

Pues dejame decirte que yo si te la voy a quitar, porque Sakura va a ser solo para mi y no te voy a permitir que te interpongas Eriol, por mas que seas mi primo no lo permitire- dije yo.

Eriol enojado me agarro de los hombros y me estrello contra los casilleros.  
No lo permitire- dijo el- antes muerto a dejar a que Sakura se vaya lejos de mi lado

Me di la vuelta, y le dije- si es lo que quieres asi sera- le dije y le di un pu+APE-etaso en su mejilla.

Eriol reacciono y tambien me estampo su pu+APE-o en mi mejilla y dandome una patada asiendo que me doble por el dolor.

Pero reaccione a tiempo y le di un pu+APE-etaso en el estomago, Eriol cayo al suelo y lo patie, pero asi como paso eso Eriol tambien me hizo caer y la pelea comenzo mas fuerte y de la cual no se sabia quien ganaria.

La puerta de los vestuarios se abrio, y la cual dejo ver a Sakura, quien a vernos asi se quedo sorprendida.

Eriol, Shaoran detenganse- dijo Sakura.

Estos dos seguian tan metidos en lo suyo, que aun no no notaban del todo la presencia de Sakura.

Sakura no sabia que hacer por mas que les hablaba estos no asian caso, dejo de lado las mochilas, toma una cubeta y corrio al ba+APE-o la lleno de agua y salio corriendo, al llegar se los arroja a ver si asi se separan, y eso funciono por que los dos se separaron de inmediato.

Tanto Eriol, como Shaoran tenian sangre en la nariz, boca, Eriol ya no tria los lentes, estos estaban tirados a un lado y rotos.

+AL8-Porque pelean? +AL8-Que paso aqui?- dijo Sakura.

Preguntale a tu arodaro Shaoran- dijo Eriol muy enojado.

Eriol estas bien- dijo Sakura acercandose a el.

Todo esto fue culpa de el idiota de Eriol, pero esto no se va a quedar asi, ya te dije que yo are hasta lo imposible porque ella me quiera solo a mi- dije yo lleno de coraje y saliendo de los vestuarios.

Shaoran espera- dice Sakura tratando de detenerme, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Eriol que paso aqui- dijo ella volteando a ver a Eriol.

Nada princesa, solo le dare a Shaoran lo que se merese- dijo Eriol

Sakura se queda perpleja y ve a Eriol salir al igual que a Shaoran, no sabe lo que paso pero decide averiguarlo y al igual que ellos, sale de ahi en busca de ellos para que le aclaren todo lo que paso

Notas de la autora

Hola bueno un poco tarde el capitulo pero aqui esta espero que les guste, la situacion se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, Eriol y Shaoran ya se declararon la guerra, y Sakura esta decidida a saber que paso, esto se va a poner cada vez mejor, en verdad espero que les guste y espero actualizar el domingo nos vemos. :-)


	6. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 +AL8-Estoy confundida?

Sakura

No entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba tan bien y derrepente todo cambio, Eriol casi me besa,no se como paso exactamente pero no dejaba de pensar en Shaoran y luego al verlo tan serio, me senti como si lo hubiera transionado +AL8-extra+APE-o no? Pero por un momente desee que el que el que me besara fuera el Shaoran, y para empeorarlo todo el no me hablaba, me evitaba, estaba enojado con migo, pero por mas que pensaba no sabia que le habia hecho y despues vino la pelea.

Flash back

A la salida iba a esperar a Eriol ya que ibamos a salir juntos, pero fui a buscarlo a los vestuarios ya que se le habia olvidado su mochila, pero al entrar lo encontre peleando con Shaoran trate de hablarles para que se separaran, pero fue inutil, asi que tuve que idear otro plan, tome una cubeta que encontre ahi y corri a llenarla de agua y se las lance, los dos al instante se separon, dijeron algo que no entendi y salieron de ahi sin explicarme nada.

Fin del flash back

Trate de quitarme esos pensamientos de mi mente, y consetrarme en lo que estaba asiendo, lo cual era buscarlos para que me dijeran que es lo que habia pasado, pero mi intento hasta el momento estaba siendo envano ya que casi habia recorrido toda la escuela y no habia encontrado a ninguno de los dos, pensando que era inutil seguir buscandolos, me fui al arbol de cerezos donde siempre nos sentanos a descansar un rato, pero al llegar ahi encontre a Shaoran recargado en este con los ojos cerrados, se ve muy guapo, pero al ver sus labios vi que aun tenia sangre ahi, me sente al lado de el y el abrio sus ojos y me miro pero no decia nada y yo no sabia que hacer.

Estas bien Shaoran- dije yo.

El solo me miro y sonrio, pero su sonrisa se veia falsa, no era la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Te parese que estoy bien- dijo el en un tono grocero.

Yo...- no sabia que decir, asi que pense que lo mejor era irme de ahi, comence a levantarme, peroasi como comence a levantarme el me tomo del brazo haciendo que me volviera a sentar.

Lo siento- dijo el- perdoname Sakura no fue mi intencion.

Yo negue con la cabeza y busque en mi mochila y saque un pa+APE-uelo y con cuidado comence a limpiarle la herida, el al principio se sorprendio, pero despues la sorprendida fui yo.

Shaoran

Despues de la pelea con Eriol me fui a pensar un poco, me sente en el arbol y comence a divagar, no sabia bien como comenzo la pelea, pero de lo que si estaba completamente seguro es que queria a Sakura, la queria como nunca habia querido a nadie, era la primera vez que sentia este sentimiento. Sakura ya se habia metido en mi corazon, no podia vivir sin ella y si de algo estaba seguro era de que de que lograria que ella me quisiera como yo a ella y que siempre estuviera con migo.

Senti como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y al abrir los ojos la vi, venia un poco agitada y al verme me pregunto como estaba no pude evitar contestarle de una manera grocera ya que recorde cuando la vi con Eriol, pero no podia actuar asi, dejar que los celos me dominaran, la vi que se ponia de pie y solo la tome de la mano jalandola, ella volvio a sentarse.

Yo lo siento- dije pero ella nego con la cabeza, no se que me queria decir, la vi buscar algo en su mochila, de ahi saco un pa+APE-uelo y comenzo a lipiarme la herida, al principio me sorprendi un poco, pero al verla a los ojos, no lo pude evitar mas.

Le sostube su mano que permanecia cerca de mi mejilla y poco a poco comence a acercar su cara a la mia, sentia su aliento, casi rosaba sus labios y no lo pude resistir mas y la bese.

Al principio fue un beso lento, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad, le pedi permiso para profundizar el beso y ella accedio abriendo su boca, para mi, la senti rodear mi cuello y yo la acerque mas ami jalandola de la cintura, pero somo humanos y necesitabamos respirar, asi que el beso fue perdiendo intensidad , nos separamos y la mire a sus hermosos ojos y no pude resistir mas y la bese otra vez, la senti sonreir y me hizo sonreir a mi tambien, nos volvimos a separar y dios mio apenas habia probado sus labios y ya me habia vuelto adicto a ellos.

Retire un mechon de cabello de su cara y coloque mi mano en su mejilla, y estaba apunto de decirle lo que siento, pero ella derrepente se aparto de mi y se levanto y me miro fijamente.

Shaoran yo no se que me paso y... pero no continuo y salio corriendo de ahi, no se que paso todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, parese como si huieramos estado dentro de una burbuja y derrepente con el solo minimo roce que le dieran esta se hubiera rebentado, no se que le paso exactamente a Sakura, pero en ese beso ella me correspondio y no me daria por vencido, se que ella siente algo por mi y no me dare por vencido ahora menos que nunca.

Eriol

Despues de la pela con Shaoran sali de ahi muy molesto no iba a permitir que me quitaran a mi Sakura.

Me tranquilice un poco y decid ir a buscarla para llevarla a casa, si queria que Sakura se a lejara de Shaoran era momento de comenzar a actuar. La busque por todos lados y no, la encontre asi que lo mejor era irme de ahi. Al llegar a mi casa me subi a mi habitacion ya que no queria que mis padres me vieran, sobretodo mi madre, subi con pereza y al llegar me arroje a mi cama y al sentir la almohada me quede profundamente dormido so+APE-ando con mi adorada Sakura.

Sakura

Llevaba alrededor de 3 horas encerrada en mi cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido hace un rato, cuando el me beso algo dentro mi se puso muy feliz, no pude evitar corresponderle algo dentro de mi me decia que me dejara llevar que mientras estuviera a su lado nada malo me pasaria, que el siempre me protegeria.

Pero a la vez tambien senti mucho miedo, miedo a que estuviera jugando con migo ya que como era posible que el sintiera algo por mi siendo que apenas hace unos dias nos odiabamos y ahora me besara, me sentia muy extra+APE-a yo en verdad deseaba ese beso pero no se hay algo que no me permite asimilar completamente esto, derrepente mi celular comenzo a sonar y al ver quien era no conteste, no era el mejor momento para hablar con Eriol, tenia que pensar bien que era lo que en verad queria.

Me daba miedo a la vez pensar que estaba enamorada de Shaoran, esto nunca me habia pasado, antes en mi otra escuela habia tenido uno que otro pretendiente pero nada en serio, no lo se desde conoci a Eriol crei haberme enamorado de el, y cuando se fue me senti muy mal, el nunca dio indicios de querer algo con migo, pero aun asi no me daba por vencida, pero bueno, y ahora lo que mas me sorprende es que tuve la oportunidad de besarme con el y yo misma me la negue y no lo entiendo.

Shaoran a llegado a cambiar completamente lo que creia sentir por Eriol, el me hace sentier cosas que con nadie habia sentido, pero no, no puedo estar enamorada de el no claro que no... pero entonces porque lo bese?

En estos momentos desearia que mi madre estuviera con migo dandome sus consejos aponyandome, simplemente que estuviera aqui con migo, cuanto la extra+APE-aba, con esto ultimo senti a mis ojos cerrarce y me quede profundamente dormida.

Eriol

Habia despertado hace una hora y lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi princesa, pero ella no me contesto, algo muy extra+APE-o ya que ella siempre responde su celular...mmmmm a lo mejor se quedo dormida.

Me dispuse a tomar una ducha, me sentia tan cansando, me vi en el espejo y si efectivamente me encontraba mal, ese golpe que Shaoran me dio cerca del ojo dejaria moreton, suspirando me diriji al ba+APE-o a tomar mi ducha.

Al salir, me sente en mi cama necesitaba pensar todo claramente, derrepente escuche mi celular sonar, conteste sin ver de quien se trataba de seguro era mi princesa.

Hola princesa- dije yo muy animado de que fuera ella quien me llamara.  
Hola Eriol- esa voz yo la conocia, no era la de mi princesa, pero +AL8-quien era? , derrepente recorde de quien era esa voz.

+AL8-se+APE-ora Nadeshko?- dije yo.

Si Eriol, soy yo la mama de Sakura-

+AL8-como esta se+APE-ora? Espero que bien- dije algo apenado por mi torpesa.

Pero antes de contestarme la senti dudar, asi que pensando que habia metido la pata

Se+APE-ora-

Pero ella no me dejo continuar, porque enseguida hablo.

Bien Eriol y tu como te encuentras?-

Muy bien se+APE-ora, sobretodo porque Sakura esta con migo.

Ohhhhhh, entonces ya son novios, que bien me alegro mucho por los dos, se que si alguien puede hacer feliz a mi ni+APE-a eres tu-

Bueno...- dije yo un poco nervioso- aun no somos novios, pero pretendo pedirselo.

Se que ella aceptara y como dije tienes mi permiso para andar con ella-

Gracias se+APE-ora- dije yo esbosando una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno Eriol el motivo de mi llamada es para preguntarte como esta mi ni+APE-a?

La verdad eso me desconserto un poco, que acaso ella no hablaba con mi princesa, algol raro estaba pasando aqui.

Ella esta muy bien se+APE-ora, pero se que la sextra+APE-a mucho- escuche un solloso provenir del otro lado, asi que me espante por esto.

Se+APE-ora, esta bien- dije yo verdaderamente preocupado.

Sabes tenia miedo de que me odiara, que mi ni+APE-a dejara de quererme por lo que paso entre su papa y yo, seria mejor que me odiara, a que sufra por mi.

No se+APE-ora, no diga eso, Sakura nunca podria odiarla, ella la quiere demasiado, Sakura es muy comprensiva y ella sabe que tomaron la mejor decision y aunque no este con usted, se que la quiere, la comprende y nunca podria odiarla.

Gracias, Eriol, espero que no te moleste que te hable, para saber de mi ni+APE-a-

No claro que no-

Gracias y por favor no le digas que te llame y sobretodo cuida de ella siempre-

No pude evitar sorprenderme, porque no queria que le contara a mi princesa? Bueno luego encontraria la respuesta a esto.

Si se+APE-ora, no se preocupe yo siempre cuidare de ella.

Bueno Eriol descansa y suerte-

Usted tambien y gracias-

Con esto ultimo la llamada termino y no puedo dejar de preguntarme que estaba pasando pero yo me encargaria de averiguarlo.

Shaoran

Habia pasado una semana desde que Sakura y yo nos besamos, ella se la habia pasado evitandome desde entonces, siempre que saliamos al receso se quedaba con Tomoyo y bueno yo tenia que irme a otro lado ya que Eriol y yo no nos hablabamos y este ultimo se quedaba con ellas, aun recuerdo cuando la vi al dia siguiente de nuesto beso.

Flash back

Cuando llegue al salon, pense que no habia nadie pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla ahi sentada viendo hacia la ventana.

Buenos dias- dije pero parese que no me escucho- asi que me acerque hacia donde estaba y le hable

Sakura, podemos hablar- y fue ahi cuando noto mi presencia ya que me miro a los ojos y u sonrrojo cubrio sus mejillas.

Eto... Shaoran yo, no puedo ahorita Tomoyo me esta esperando.- y se levanto y de nuevo se fue dejandome ahi solo.

Fin del flash back

Asi que al tener tantas negativas de su parte o mas bien excusas para no hablar con migo decidi perdirle ayuda a Tomoyo y justamente hoy seria el dia en el que hablara con ella.

Sakura

Tomoyo estas segura que es por aqui?- las clases habian terminado hace un rato y Tomoyo me habia pedido que la acompa+APE-ara a su clase de coro, per por algun otivo tenia la impresion que estaba planeando algo, deseguro son puras impresiones mias.

Si Sakurita tu tranquila ya llegamos-

Tomoyo abrio una puerta de un salon y me hizo entrar a mi primero, pero antes de entrar completamente escuche que Tomoyo me decia.

Suerte Sakurita-

Me voltie extra+APE-ada, pero al voltear completamente la puerta estaba cerrada.

+AL8-Tomoyo? +AL8-Tomoyo donde estas? - comense a tratar de abrir la puerta pero esta no cedia, la patie pero nada, derrepente lo escuche hablar.

Tranquila Sakura, no te pasara nada, solo lo que te pido es que me escuches-

Yo voltie a ver al due+APE-o de esa voz y era el, el era el responsable de todo esto.

Como pudiste, me abalance hacia el, pero esque como pudo encerrame, sabiendo lo miedosa que era yo, pero el, me tomo de los brazos y me miro directamente a los ojos.

Porque quiero hablar con tigo, y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me escuches.

No Shaoran, no puedo.-

Y porque no puedes Sakura, solo escuchame-

No- dije yo tratando de soltarme

Dime porque no-volvio a decir el

Porque estoy confundida...

Notas de la autora

Bueno hola de nuevo espero que este capitulo les guste, he de decirles que la relacion de sakura con shaoran ya va viento en popa jajaaja, bueno y algo que tambien ya va a comenzar a salir a la luz es porque la mama de sakura dejo a su papa, pero bueno esto va poco a poco espero que les guste y subo el siguiente capitulo el jueves oki bye


	7. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8 +AL8-Me aceptas?

Shaoran

Me encontraba en un salon solitario esparando a Sakura, ya que Tomoyo me ayudo a traerla hasta aqui para asi poder hablar con ella.

Sali de mis pensamiento al escuchar como se abria la puerta, voltie hacia esa direccion y la vi, ella parecia aun no verme, me iba a comensar a acercar a donde ella estaba, pero ella comenzo a hablarle a Tomoyo y a golpear la puerta, eso me saco de onda, pero recorde que ella le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, le dije que nada le iba a pasar, pero ella se abalanzo hacia mi.

Le dije que solo queria hablar con ella, pero ella seguia negandose.  
Solo escuchame- dije de nuevo.

No- volvio a decir.

Dime por que no-

porque estoy confundida.

He de decir que eso no me lo esperaba, el que ella estubiera confundida signica una mala se+APE-al? O acaso es buena?

Confundida? No entiendo, porque estas confundida?

Ella no me veia a la cara y eso me molestaba, me hace sentir muy mal.

Dime- dijo yo y la jale un poco de los brazos, claro sin hacerle da+APE-o

Shaoran esta bien yo te lo dire... pero eto...

Pero que Sakura-

Mmm podrias soltarme porfavor.

Fue ahi cuando comprendi como la tenia agarrada y la cual podria ser un poco incomodo para ella.

Lo siento- dije de verdad apenado- no te hice da+APE-o?

Ella nego con la cabeza- podemos sentarnos- la escuche decir.

Claro-

La segui hasta unas banquitas que se encuentran en el salon y nos sentamos juntos, ella seguia aun sin mirarme y yo comenzaba a desesperarme nuevamente, estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando la escuche supirar y me miro directo a los ojos, su mirada tiene algo que no comprendia del todo, es como un brillo, pero no se, derrepente la escuche hablar sacanome del trance en el que habia caido al verla.

Shaoran yo estoy confundida porque...

Tomoyo

Iba camindo hacia el salon de coro, porque en realidad si tenia ensayo solo que antes tenia que ayudar a Shaoran.

El es mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano, lo conosco desde que tengo uso de razon, el siempre ha estao cuando mas lo necesito y bueno tambien estamos comprometidos, pero esto no ha sido decision de ninguno de los dos, el y yo solo nos podemos ver como hermanos, mas ahora que ambos estamos enamorados.

Sakura es una chica lindisima que desde que la conoci supe que es especial, se que ella tambien siente algo por Shaoran, me he podido dar cuenta, aunque tambien se que se siente un poco confundida con sus sentimientos y la entiendo, pero se que ella es la unica person que puede hacer feliz a Shaoran y que el trambien la hara inmensamente feliz, aunque solo hay un persona que me preocupa que pueda salir lastimado con todo esto.

Tomoyo- escucho que me hablan y la voz probiene de atras de mi.

Volteo par ver de quien se trata, aunque he de decir que se quien es.

Hola Eriol- le digo yo-

El se hacerca hacia donde estoy.

Hola Tomoyo-

El parecio buscar algo o mas bien a alguien, pero al no encontrarla se animo a preguntar.

Y Sakura? no se supone que hoy te acompa+APE-aria a tu clase de coro?

ohh si, lo qe pasa es que ya no pudo acompa+APE-arme, ya que recordo que tenia que hacer la cena porque hoy su papa llegaria temprano-

Ya veo, bueno yo creo la ire a ver o le hablare mas al rato-

Si claro-

Bueno Tomoyo me tengo que ir-

El comenza a caminar, pero yo tenia que preguntarle algo.

Oye Eriol- el vltio a verme,- tu estas enamorado de Sakura?

Se sorpredio un poco por mi pregunta pero despues sonrio.

Yo amo a Sakura mas que a nada en este mundo- me dijo, se voltio y continuo caminando.

Y si lo sabia alguien iba a salir lastimado y sabia que podia ser Eriol y sobretodo sabia que yo sufriria con el.

Sakura

Y aqui estaba yo tratando de decirle a Shaoran porque me encontraba confundida, me costaba decirselo y el como siempre tan necio, no desistia, asi que me arme de valor, era tiempo de hablar con el, de dejar de evitarlo, de hablarle con la verdad, ya no me importraba si el se burlaba de mi, tenia que ser sincera con el y sobretodo con migo misma.

Shaoran yo estoy confundida porque como es posible que tu estes enamorado de mi?

Vi que el abria la boca dispuesto a decirme algo pero no lo deje continuar.

Si, es decir al principio tu y yo nos odiabamos, bueno desde que llegue a este lugar tu me comensaste a odiar y yo no sabia porque, incluso hasta me pegaste con un balon en la cabeza- esto ultimo lo hice tocandome mi cabeza, me llamaste despistada, tonta y un sin fn mas de apodos.

Lo vi que agacho la cabeza por una fraccion de segundos y al levantarla se veia apenado.

Despues hace dos semanas me regalas una hermosa mascota y comenzamos de nuevo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, me pides que seamos amigos, te enojas con Eriol no se porque y...

Si claro Eriol-dijo esto interrumpiendome

Mmmm porque te molesta tanto Eriol no lo entiendo-

Dime algo Sakura, a ti te gusta Eriol?

Esa pregunta me desconserto un poco.

Porque preguntas eso?

Solo dimelo porfavor, necesito saberlo.

Bueno mmmm... tambien por eso estoy confundida Shaoran siempre crei sentir algo por el, desde que lo conoci me gusto incluso rechase a varios chicos por el.

Vi que Shaoran se ponia algo serio, incluso creo que hasta triste, pero el me pidio que le dijera la verdad y eso haria .

Cuando lo deje de ver me senti muy mal, aunque siempre alvergue una esperanza de que el regresara y me dijera que habia vuelto por mi, despues vinieron problemas en mi familia y me tuve que mudar aqui, al principio me senti triste por dejar mi vida en tomoeda, pero el saber que volveria a ver a Eriol me animo.

Pero luego cuando entre a la escuela y te conoci.

Si lo se lo arruine todo- dijo interrumpiendome de nuevo Shaoran No, al principio si me caias mal, no entendia como podias tratarme asi, pero en el fondo me agradabas e incluso me gustabas- senti como mis mejillas ardian y vi a Shaoran sorprendido pero despues dibujo una sonrisa.

No entendia bien tus cambios de actitud hacia mi, pero cuando me dijiste que podiamos ser amigos eso me alegro mucho, empesaste a interesarme cada dia mas e incluso estuve a punto de besarme con Eriol.

Cuando dije esto lo vi tensarse un poco.- pero sabes no pude porque en el fondo deseaba que el que me besara fueras tu y no lo entendia no se supone que siempre desie eso, que siempre pense que estaba enamorado de el, pero no, y cuando te bese a ti lo comprendi, la persona que en verdad me gustaba eras tu, pero me entro un miedo de que tu solo te estuvieras burlando de mi.

Agache mi cara no me atreia a verlo, pero senti como el tomaba mi barbilla y me levantaba la cara para que lo viera y al verlo su sonrisa esa que tanto me gusta me tranquilizo.

Sakura- dijo

Tengo miedo Shaoran de que tu no sientas na...- pero no me dejo terminar me beso de nuevo y no pude evitar correponderle, el beso era tan magico que cerre mis ojos me sentia tan bien cuando el estaba a mi lado y cuando me besaba me encantaba probar sus labios, al abrir mis ojos el me veia y me sonreia.

Shaoran-dije

El puso sus dedos en mis labios -shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ahora es mi turno de hablar y de que tu me escuches...

Eriol

Todo este tiempo que habia pasado desde la llamada de la mama de mi princesa, me la he pasado tratando de averiguar la manera por la cual actuaba asi y he de decir qe he averiguado muy poco, se que Nadeshko no sale con nadie, ni nunca le ha sido infiel al papa de Sakura, se que asiste ya muy poco a su trabajo , pero eso si sale mucho de viaje, se que no es mucho pero aun asi seguire tratando de averiguar mas.

Esta semana no he podido estar muy cerca de mi princesa, pero he notado que ella ni Shaoran se hablaban, no se exactamente que paso entre ellos pero creo que esto me beneficiara mucho, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella

En este momento me encuentro buscandola y si no me falla la memoria recuerdo que dijo que hoy acompa+APE-aria a Tomoyo a su clase de coro, aunque ya la busque ahi y no la encuentro.

Continuo caminando por un pasillo de la escuela que usualmente siempre esta vacio y es ahi cuando veo a Tomoyo, le hablo y le prgunto por mi princesa, ella me dice que se tuvo que ir temprano , asi que decido irme , pero ella vuelve a hablarme y me pregunta algo que me sorprende y a la vez me hace feliz que lo sepan.

Me pregunta si estoy enamorado de Sakura y yo le contesto que si, que la amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

Decidi irme, necesito idear un plan para estar con Sakura, planeo ir a visitarla mas al rato y tambien aprobechare para preguntarle mas cosas relacionadas con su mama y asi saber que es lo que oculta y si sepuedo resolver el problema, ya que se que aunque mi princesa aparente que ya no le duele mas se que es mentira que le hace mucha falta su mama y nada mas me gusta que hacerla feliz, verla de nuevo feliz.

Decido que lo mejor es ya irme a mi casa y alistarme para ir a ver ami princesa, aunque tampoco vi salir a Shaoran, mmmm... probablemente ya se fue a su casa.

Shaoran

Despues de escuchar lo que Sakura me dijo me puso muy feliz, aunque al principio temia que me dijera que no sentia nada por mi y de quien en verdad estaba enamorada era de Eriol.

Y como se lo dije ahora es mi turno de hablar de decirle lo que siento, lo que ella me hace sentir.

Sakura se que al principio nuestra relacion no comenzo de la mejor manera, bueno mas bien yo no la comence de la mejor manera y he de decir que no es porque tu me cayeras mal al contrario desde que te vi me cautivaste.

Toda tu me cautivo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu pelo- no pude evitar acariciar cada parte que decia que me atraia de ella, y la senti estremecerse y no pude evitar sonreir por ser el causante de esa reaccion en ella.

Senti que desde que nos vimos, entre nosotros surgio algo, pero al ver como te miraban los demas y como te veia Eriol, me hizo enfurecer se que en ese momento no debia sentir celos ya que no te conocia, luego cuando el idiota de tukishiro o como se llame me hizo enfurecer y por eso actue como actue, se que no fue la mejor manera pero no sabia como hacer que lo dejaras de ver.

Despues sentia que tu me odiabas y no sabia la manera de como estar cerca de ti asi que opte por molestarte, todo con tal de estar cerca de ti, pero queria que tu me abrazaras, me sonrieras como lo hacias con los demas, asi que decidi comenzar de nuevo, de enamorarte , y cuando te bese senti que tenia una oportunidad de luchar por ti.

Shaoran- dijo Sakura pero no ladeje continuar.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh aun no termino, porfavor escuchame-

La vi asentir con la cabeza y decidi continuar.

Sakura- la tome de las manos- esto que siento por ti nunca lo habia sentido, tu me haces feliz, me haces sonreir sin ningun motivo, me haces sentir mejor persona, me causas sonrojos algo muy raro en mi,- en ese momento la vi sonreir- haces que mi pulso se acelere, me haces sentir las dichosas mariposas en el estolmago.

Ahora si solto una carcajada y yo tampoco pude evitar reir.

La mire y no pude evirar decir- Ya te habia dicho que me encanta tu sonrisa- ella se ruboriso y afirmo con la cabeza, yo poco a poco me hacerque a ella y la volvi a besar, sus labios tan suabes, tan ricos, y la forma en la que me besa me vuelve loco.

Me separo de ella y le acaricio la mejilla con mi mano, junto mi frente con la de ella y la veo directo a los ojos.

Sakura me gustas, con tigo me siento especial, tu eres la unica persona que me puede hacer feliz en este mundo, solo pido una oportunidad.

Shaoran- volvio a repetir

Shhhhhhhh escuchame

Prometo dar todo de mi, no tengas miedo yo nunca te hare da+APE-o antes me muero, nunca me permitiria que sufrieras por mi culpa, porque tu eres mi vida Sakura, solo dame una oportunidad.

Ella se separo de mi y me abrazo, yo tambien la abrace y le dije - te quiero-

Ella se separo y me miro sorprendida.

Y dime Sakura Kinomoto Me aceptas como tu novio?...

Notas de la autora

Bueno otro capitulo termino, en este capitulo Tomoyo hablo un poco y bueno creo que ya se abran dado cuenta de quien esta enamorada y si no pronto se los dire, tambien Eriol esta descubrindo cosas de la mama de Sakura que tendran un gran impacto en la historia y bueno por fin sakura y shaoran hablan de lo que sienten, y lo mejor, que le contestara sakura, espero que les haya gustado me gustaria saber su opinion bueno nos vemos subo el proximo capitulo el domingo o lunes bye.


	8. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9 Una oportunidad

Sakura

Es dificil tomar decisiones, pero lo es aun mas dificil cuando tienes que decir respecto al amor...oh bueno en mi caso lo es, siempre so+APE-e con esto, llegar y encontrar a esa persona especial para mi, pero ahora me cuesta un poco contestar a lo que Shaoran me acaba de preguntar y no es porque no sienta nada por el, sino porque tengo miedo de que todo esto termine mal y alguno de los dos salga lastimado con todo esto.

El me tiene a un abrazada y no se porque razon siento que todos mis miedos desaparecieran, es como si el se encargara de enfrentar todas mis dudas y temores por mi, acaso me arrepentiria de decirle que no?  
Lo escucho volver a decir.

Y dime Sakura Kinomoto Me aceptas como tu novio?

Lo veo directo a los ojos y al verlos estos tienen un brillo muy especial, me pregunto si los mios tendran ese mismo brillo que veo en los de el?

Shaoran- porfin vuelvo hablar- yo...- pero no puedo continuar siento su mano acarisiar mi mejilla, cierro mis ojos y disfruto del contacto de su mano en mi piel, lo cual me hace sentir como un cosquilleo en el estomago y es ahi cuando me doy cuenta que en verdad esto nunca lo habia sentido con nadie, ni siquiera con Eriol, no lo dudo mas y poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos y no lo dudo mas lo beso, no es como el beso de la primera vez, este beso tiene algo diferente ya que es mas dulce mas tierno, ambos nos damos tiempo de disfrutarlo, sabiendo que es algo que los dos deciamos en verdad.

Al separarnos y no es porque queramos, sino que teniamos que respirar y claro tenia que darle mi respueta, aunque claro estoy segura que ya sabe cual es.

Junto mi frente a la de el tratando de recuperar el aliento, me separa un poco de el para verlo directo a la cara, el tambien me ve.

Si Shaoran, si quiero ser tu novia- digo con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

El tembien sonrie como nunca lo habia hecho desde que yo habia llegado aqui, y derrepente siento como me toma la cara entre sus manos y me besa de nuevo.

En verdad- dice el al separanos.

Si- repito y siento como me estrecha entre sus brazos.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces, y te prometo que te are muy feliz, te quiero Sakura, mi Sakura.

En esto momento al escuchar que me quiere no puedo evitar volver a sonreir, por alguna razon siento que esto es lo correcto, que es lo que en verdad me hace feliz,que con el me siento la mujer mas fuerte y mas amada, no se si esto vaya a tener un final feliz o no, lo unico que me importa en este momento es vivir esto,y encargame de hacer feliz a Shaoran porque yo tambien daria todo porque siempre me sonria y me diga que me quiere.

Eriol

Es dificil definir la razon del porque algunos dias te sientes tan feliz y otros sientes una tristesa inmensa, y es asi como me encuentro yo, despues de mi platica con Tomoyo en la escuela decidi ir a mi casa antes de ir a ver a Sakura, pero a medida que me alejaba de la escuela senti como si la tristesa se apoderara de mi, esto que siento hoy no lo habia sentido desde que me fui de Tomoeda y tuve que dejar a mi princesa.

A decir creo que esa vez tenia miedo de perderla que ella se olvidara de mi, de no poder verla sonreir, sentir sus besos aunque fueran en la mejilla, tomar sus manos, abrazarla con cualquier escusa tonta que se me ocurriea, tenia miedo de perderla, pero ahora no entiendo el porque siento esa misma sensacion, pero no logro desifrar a lo que se refiere esto, esta vez ninguno de los dos se va y sin en cambio siento que la perdi, a lomejor solo es que estoy muy cansado, asi que al llegar a mi casa decido tomar una ducha.

A pesar de tomar una ducha que en mucho casos sirve como relajacion en mi caso hoy no me sirve, la sensacion a un no se va de mi y una ansiedad de verla se apodera de mi, de saber que se encuentra bien, asi que me visto y salgo directo a su casa.

Pero al llegar por mas que toco en su puerta nadie me contesta y esto hace crecer mas mi angustia por ella, pensar qje algo malo le pudo haber pasado me desquicia por completo, asi que decido sentarme y esperar un rato, talvez salio a comprar algo, no hay porque preocuparse.

Solo a pasado media hora y no aguanto mas estoy decidido a salir en busqueda, asi que me levanto y comienzo a buscarla, pero mi busqueda no dura mucho ya que al doblar en la esquina de su casa veo a su papa, pero viene solo, asi que me acerco a el.

Buenas tardes senor Kinomoto-

Buenas tardes Eriol- dice el con su caracteristica sonrisa.

Disculpe quisiera saber donde se encuentra Sakura- digo yo tratando de evitar sonar angustiado.

Si, ella me hablo hace un rato y me dijo que hoy llegaria un poco tarde porque a un se encontraba en la escuela-

En la escuela, peo con quien- no pude evitar preguntar.  
Me dijo que estaba con Shaoran y que no me preocupara que el la iba a traer a casa-

Al escuchar decir al se+APE-or Kinomoto con quien se encontraba mi princesa senti mi sangre hervir y senti mis manos cerrarse en pu+APE-os para soportarla furia que en este momento sentia.

Eriol te encuentras bien-escuche que dijo

Si, no es nada, bueno muchas gracias se+APE-or Kinomoto.

No hay de que Eriol, quieres que le diga que te hable cuando llege.

No, no se preocupe yo le marco al rato.

Bueno entonces nos vemos luego y vete con cuidado- dijo y se fue.

Yo decidi hacer lo mismo pero porque mi princesa estaba hasta tarde en la escuela con el y sobretodo porque Tomoyo me mintio diciendome que ella se habia ido a su casa. Tengo el presentimiento que eso no es nada bueno, que talvez esta vez si perdere a mi princesa.

Shaoran

Ahora que me encuentro con ella camindo a mi lado tomada de mi mano siento como si estuviera viviendo un sue+APE-o, un hermoso sue+APE-o del cual nunca quiero despertar, y la verdad es que tuve miedo de su respuesta, miedo de que me dijera que no.

Aprete su mano un poco mas tratando de sentirla, de sentir que esto que estoy viviendo es verdad, voltie a mirarla y la vi ruborisarse un poco y no pude evitar sonreir, seguimos caminando pero la noche se puso un poco mas fria, la senti estremeserce.

Tienes frio- dije yo.

Un poco- dijo ella.

Sabia que ella tenia mas frio del que admitia sentir, asi que me quite mi sudadera y se la ofreci, ella parecio dudarlo un poco pero la acepto, asi que la ayude a ponersela.

Y tu no vas a tener frio?- dijo ella

No te preocupes yo estoy bien a mi lo unico qe me importa eres tu- dije yo dandole un beso en la frente.

Enonces la senti abrazarme y he de decir que esto me encanta, asi que tambien la abrace.

Shaoran gracias- dijo separandose un poco de mi- pero tambien te quiero cuidar y no quiero que nada te pase - dijo ella acarisiando mi mejilla con su mano.

No lo pude evitar mas y la volvi a besar disfrutando, ambos tratando de protejernos el uno al otro.

Seguimos caminando y yo no me podia evitar sentir mas feliz, despues de los besos que nos dimos y si eso no era suficiente el traerla tan cerca, yo abrazandola por la cintura y caminando asi, los dos, el uno tan cerca del otro y ella sonrojada, se veia tan hermosa y el saberme yo el causante de ese sonrojo y he de decir que por primera vez me siento tan completo, tan inmune a todo, tan feliz y saber que mi Sakura es la causante, y sonrei como tonto y acerque a Sakura mas a mi.

Shaoran, ya llegamos-dijo ella.

Voltie a ver y efectivamente ya habiamos llegado, me senti un poco mal ya que no queria alejarme de ella.

Suspire.

Jajajaja, Shaoran me haces cosqillas- dijo.

Y su risa me supo a gloria, asi que la gire de manera que quedaramos cara a cara y la comemce a besar toda la cara, los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz y solo escuchaba su risa.

Shaoran para jajajajaja, porfavor para, jajajaja.-

Pare y la virecto a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos, que me vuelven loco, asi que no lo pude resistir mas y la bese de nuevo y es que sus labios son mi perdicion.

Continuamos besandonos, hasta que el aire se nos acabo.

Nos quedamos asi un rato mas, el uno al lado del otro.

Bueno me tengo que ir princesa, pero ma+APE-ana vengo por ti.-dije yo

Si ma+APE-ana nos vemos-

Nos volvios a besar y muy a mi pesar me tuve que ir no sin antes asegurarme de verla entrar en su casa.

Tomoyo

A un era muy temprano, pero a mi me gustaba llegar tempreno y queria saber si todo entre Sakura y Shaoran habia salido bien, entre al salon donde no habia nadie, nisiquiera Shaoran eso era muy raro ya que el acostumbraba a llegar temprano.

Decidi dar una vuelta en lo que llegaban, pero de pronto la puerta se abrio y por ahi aparecio Eriol.

Buenos dias- dije yo, pero el nisiquiera me saludo, asi que pensando que talvez no me habia escuchado me acerque a el.

Buenos dias- volvi a repetir.

Porque me mentiste- dijo el.

Yo no sabia de que hablaba.

Porque no me dijiste la verdad cuando te pregunte donde estaba Sakura?- dijo el muy serio y con un tono de voz que nunca le habia escuchado.

Yo... Eriol- pero no me dejo contnuar me tomo de los hombros apretandome.

Tu sabes lo que siento por ella y me ocultaste que estaba aqui con el-  
Eriol dejame explicarte.-

No, no tienes nada que explicarme, tu ya decidiste de que lado estas y no es del mio, pense que eramos amigos pero ahora veo que no.- dijo el y me solto de golpe.

Eriol, escuchame.-

Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte y no quiero que me vuelvas hablar a menos que sean asuntos de la escuela-dijo y lo vi salir por la misma puerta que habia entrado hace unos minutos

No lo soporte mas y tambien sali corriendo y me meti a los ba+APE-os a llorar porque sentia que habia perdido a Eriol, al amor de mi vida, pero a pesar de todo no me arrepentia, Shaoran merecia ser feliz , el siempre ha sido como mi hermano a estado siempre con migo y yo no le podia fallar, solo esperaba que Eriol me perdonara algun dia.

Sakura

Al despertar me sentia muy bien como hace tiempo no me sentia, es como si otra vez me sintiera viva de nuevo.

Baje a desayunar con mi padre.

Buenos dias hija- dijo mi padre.

Buenos dias papa- dijo yo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

El me voltio a ver, como si tratara de desifrar algo en mi.

Pasa algo malo papa?-

No, solo que, no se tienes algo diferente un brillo especial en tu ojos que nunca habia visto.

No papa, estoy bien nada ha camniado en mi.-

Sakura, soy tu padre y me doy cuenta de todo, se que algo te paso y se que eso te hace feliz hija y nada me alegra mas que saber que tu eres feliz.-

No lo pude evitar y lo abrace, el correspondio mi abraso y me senti igual que en los viejos tiempos, solo que nos faltaba algo, bueno mas bien alguien mi mama.

Nos separamos y continuamos desayunando, cuando escuchamos el timbre sonar, me levante corriendo ganandome una sonrisa de mi padre, pero y sabia quien era el que tocaba el timbre.

Y cuando lo tuve enfrente de mi, no lo pude evitar y lo bese, el me beso y cuando lo hacia lo senti sonreir.

Buenos dias- me dijo

Buenos dias-

Sabes, te extra+APE-e - dijo dandome otro beso

lo invite a pasar en lo que subia por mi mochila, mi papa lo saludo muy contento y no pude evitar ponerme algo roja ya que hace unos minutos cuando nos besabamos se me olvido que el nos pudiera ver.  
Subi y tome mis cosas, al, bajar mi papa y Shaoran conversaban, pero no era una platica tensa, sino todo lo contrario, ellos dos parecian llevarse tan bien.

Ya me voy papa-

Con cuidado hija- me respondio el

Hasta luego se+APE-or Kinomoto-

Adios Shaoran espero verte pronto.-

Salimos de mi casa y Shaoran me tomo de la mano y caminamos con rumbo a la escuela, sabia que iba a ser un dia diferente, ya que hoy asistiriamos la escuela cvomo novios y eso me haia tan feliz.

Notas de la autora Bueno antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias a luisa y massygut por su rewis y a todos aquellos que les ha gustado mi historia, bueno luisa lo de la mama de sakura pronto vas ha saber el porque actua asi, con respecto a eriol y tomoyo tratare de que no sufran y bueno sakura y shaoran ya estan juntos y esperemos que todo les salga bien :-) .

Bueno este capitulo me gusto y se que me tarde un poco pero esque estaba de vacaciones, lo siento espero que tambien sea de su agrado y nos vemos pronto espero la proxima semana, nos vemos y cuidense.


	9. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 Lagrimas

Eriol

Decir que estaba enojado es poco con lo que siento en estos momentos, me encontraba realmente furioso, siempre confie en Tomoyo y pense que ella tenia un aprecio por mi, para ser sincero se que ella y Shaoran han estado juntos desde chicos, pero a un asi no esperaba esto de ella.

Se que me pase al tratarla asi, pero no soportaba la idea de que me mintiera con respecto a mi princesa y que se pusiera del lado de Shaoran.

Me fui a sentar al arbol de ceresos donde siempre nos reunimos, necesitaba calmarme, pensar bien las cosas, a lo mejor me extralimite en la manera en que me comporte, a lo mejor el solo queria hablar con ella para arreglar su situacion.

Pero, que tienen que arreglar ellos? Ultmamente los habia visto actuar raro, y si el le dijo lo que siente por ella? No, no eso no puede ser, la ansiedad de averiguar lo que paso me esta carcomiendo por dentro, y ella que la habra dicho?

Demasiadas preguntas surgieron en mi mente y las cuales reclamaban a gritos respuestas, necesito tranquilizarme para cuando hable con Sakura.

Asi que decido saltarme las primeras horas, no queria perder el poco control que tengo y moler a golpes a Shaoran, cierro los ojos y me recargo en el arbol y me imagino a mi princesa la cual me esta sonriendo y esto sirve para relajarme.

Shaoran

Feliz? Esta palabra no describe lo que siento, el poder caminar tomado de la mano de la persona que mas amas en este mundo y sobretodo que las personas te vean por primera vez feliz, que sepan que ella te hace feliz, es indescriptible lo que se siente.

Al llegar a la escuela la senti tensarce asi que voltie mi mirada hacia ella y le sonrei, ella hizo lo mismo y apreto mas mi mano asi que continuamos caminando y todos nos miraban pero eso no me importaba al contrario me encantaba la idea de que todos supieran que ella es mi novia, solo mia y sobretodo que esto les quedara claro a todos aquellos que intentaran acercarse a ella.

Al entrar al salon ya habia varias personas, que al igual que como los de alla afuera se nos quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos, vi a Tomoyo tenia que hablar con ella darle las gracias por lo que habia hecho, sin su ayuda talvez Sakura y yo no estariamos en esto momentos juntos, senti como Sakura soltaba mi mano y se dirigia hacia donde estaba Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, estas bien?

Vi a Toyo algo sorprendida por la pregunta y a decir verdad ahora que la vea mas detalladamente tenia los ojos rojos.

Si Sakurita estoy bien.-

Vi como Sakura asentia no muy convencida con la respuesta y se dirigia hacia su lugar, me acerque hacia Tomoyo.

Estas bien? Pregunte

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa triste la cual yo conocia bien y la cual me decia que ella no estaba bien, sabia que no iba a hablar en ese momento asi que solo me limite a sonreirle, ya hablaria yo con ella mas al rato.

La campana sono asi que enseguida todos se acomodaron en sus lugares correspondientes.

Y Eriol?- me pregunto Sakura

Y es ahi cuando me percate que el no estaba, voltie mi cara hacia Sakura para decirle que no sabia nada pero al voltear me encontre con los ojos de Tomoyo llenos de lagrimas y comprendi que lo que le pasaba tenia que ver con Eriol.

Dirigi mi mirada hacia Sakura y solo pude negar, ella asintio y se voltio a escuchar la clase.

Sakura

Las clase trancurria con normalidad, bueno para todos menos para mi, al llegar al salon note que Tomoyo no se encontraba bien, se que es un poco dificil confiar en personas que aun no conoces bien, pero en verdad queria apoyar a Tomoyo, luego despues de mi fracaso con ella me encontraba preocupada, Eriol no habia llegado a la escuela y si algo malo le habia pasado? No eso no podia ser, entonces porque no llegaba?

Se+APE-orita Kinomoto- escuche que decian.

Se+APE-orita Kinomoto- continuaba diciendo esa voz que cada vez se escuchaba un poco mas fuerte.

Se+APE-orita Kinomotooooooooo- fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que a la que le hablaban era ami, a un no identificando bien que me decian me levante de mi asiento como un rayo,con lo que solo ocasione que se calleran algunas de mis cosas.

Cinco- dije y luego escuche a todos reir.

Se+APE-orita Kinomoto, para su informacion esa no es la rspuesta y la sabria si supiera que estamos en la clase de de gramatica y no de matematicas- dijo la profesora Mika Arizuga.

Senti mi cara arder y las risas de mis compa+APE-eros se hicieron aun mas fuerte.

Bueno como veo que usted no estaba prestando atencion a mi clase pediremos a alguien mas que pase al pizarron, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir o si no la sacare de mi clase.

Yo solo asenti y me volvi a sentar, en que momento habiamos pasado de la clase de matematicas a gramatica? Vi como Tomoyo me ponia mis cosas que habia tirado en mi banca, solo pude darle las gracias y voltie mi vista hacia la maestra para que no me volviera a pasar lo mismo de hace rato, aunque la verdad mi mente seguia pensando en Eriol, rogando que el estuviera bien.

La clase termino asi que me levante decidida a buscarlo pero senti como una mano me tomaba la mia, voltie a verlo.

Sakura mmmmm... te importaria si hoy no estuviera con tigo durante el receso, lo que pasa es que quiero hablar con Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran.

No Shaoran, no te preocupes yo entiendo- le dije acarisiandole la mejilla con mi mano.

El me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso.

Te prometo que esto no volvera a pasar-

Shhhhhhhhhhh ella es tu amiga y te necesita, asi que no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien y tambien voy a ir a buscar a Eriol- dije y le di otro beso y me fui en busca de Eriol.

Sali del salon y comence a buscar a Eriol, comence en la cafeteria, busque en el patio, en las canchas pero no lo encontre, asi que decepcionada me sente en una banca, fue ahi cuando recorde que no habia ido a nuestro lugar de siempre, asi que sali corriendo en su busqueda.

Y efectivamente al llegar ahi lo encontre recargado en el arbol, asi como alguna vez encontre a Shaoran, solo que el no tenia los ojos cerrados, sino que miraba a un punto fijo, asi que me acerque hacia el.

Tomoyo

Vi a Shaoran dirigirse hacia mi algo serio supongo que porque Sakura le dijo que iria a buscar a Eriol, caminamos con rumbo a la sotea de la escuela y al llegar no pude mas y me puse a llorar, Shaoran solo me abrazo tratando de tranquilizarme, y cuando lo logre comence a hablar.

perdon Shaoran no era mi intecion-

No te preocupes mejor dime que paso-

Eriol, eso paso-

Que te hizo? Te lastimo?- dijo Shaoran algo exaltado

No, solo discutimos-

Porfavor Tomoyo te conosco, si solamente hubieran peleado no estuvieras asi, se que algo mas paso-

Se entero de que ayer tu y Sakura se quedaron en la escuela-

Que? Y eso a el que le importa? Y como pudo enterarse de que ella y yo estuvimos aqui? Y por que se enojo con tigo?- dijo Shaoran con un todo de voz que te decia que estaba enfadado.

No se como se entero y tiene razon al estar molesto con migo yo le menti, ayer me lo encontre despues de llevar a Sakra donde quedamos y me pregunto por ella, yo le dije que se habia tenido que ir temprano, le menti Shaoran, le menti-

Tomoyo Eriol no tiene que ponerse asi-

Si, si tenia, yo le menti y el ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi- dije gritando- y menos ahora que tu y Sakura ya son novios.

Tranquila Tomoyo vas a ver que el va a entender y sobretodo perdoname, por mi culpa paso esto- dijo el abrazandome de nuevo.

Lo amo Shaoran y me duela mucho todo esto- dije en medio de un solloso Tranquila dijo el abrazandome a un mas fuerte.

Eriol

Las horas habian pasado y yo seguia aqui pensando, ni escuche el momento en que la campana habia sonado, solo me mantenia mirando un punto inexistente, cuando derrepente ella aparecio ante mi, tan linda como siempre.

Hola- la escuche decir.

Hola- respondi.

Porque no entraste a clases? Estaba muy preocupada por ti- me dijo con cierto reproche.

Si?- no pude evitar preguntar algo ilusionado.

Claro, eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupas-

Si, solo tu mejor amigo-dije conreproche

Eriol estas bien?-

Dime Sakura, porque ayer te quedaste hasta tarde con Shaoran- no pude evitar preguntar necesitaba saberlo.

Eriol...yo...- dijo ella completamente nerviosa.

Porfavor se sincera, que acaso no soy tu mejor amigo- dijo tratando de sonar un poco gracioso lo cual no funciono ya que sono mas como reproche.

Tienes razon Eriol, lo que pasa es que... bueno como decirlo...

Solo dilo-

Shaoran y yo smos novios.-

Y al escuchar eso me senti morir, tenia razon al sentir miedo, de sentirme inmensamente triste, sabia que algo estaba pasando.

Pero como si ustedes dos- pero no pude terminar

si, se que el y yo comenzamos mal Eriol, pero algo cambio, mas bien el cambio, el es tan dulce, tierno-

Lo amas? (Por favor dime que no).

Mmm... es algo dificil de decir apenas estamos comensando esto, pero solo se que no quiero estar sin el-

Al escucharla decir eso no pude aguantar mas, la ravia se apodero de mi.

No puedes quererlo- dije gritando.

La vi espantarse y dar un paso hacia atras, yo me levante y la tome de las manos.

No te das cuenta, el solo te esta utilizando y cuando se cance de ti tu seras la que mas lastimada saldra de todo esto-

Eriol no puedo creer que digas eso de el, tu mas que nadie lo conoces-

Por lo mismo que lo conosco te digo todo esto-

No, Shaoran no es asi-

No lo defiendas- dije yo hecho una furia.

La vi a los ojos y en ellos vi un poco de miedo asi que la solte y no lo pude resistir, tenia que sacar mi coraje asi que me gire y golpie con mi pu+APE-o el arbol y mi mano comenso a sangrar.

Eriol- escuche gritar a Sakura

La vi acercarse a mi y tomar mi mano lastimada-

Porque lo hiciste Eriol?-

Yo solo pude ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Que tienes Eriol? Dime- si y puedo hacer algo para ayudarte solo dime-

Sakura dije yo poniendo mi mano no lastimada en su mejilla- no puedo ser tan egoista para pedirte lo que en verdad quiero y lo que me aria feliz-

Eriol-

Shhhhhhhh, tranquita-dije yo a borde de las lagrimas.

Le di un beso en la frente y sali corriendo de ahi antes de que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. La escuche gritar mi nombre pero aun asi no me detuve.

Corri y llegue a las canchas a un lugar que nadie conocia y por segunda vez en la vida volvi a llorar, desde hace dos a+APE-os fue la primera vez que llorara y hoy lo volvia hacer y por la misma razon, por ella, por mi Sakura.

Shaoran

Despues de que Tomoyo estuviera mas tranquila continuamos platicando, la verdad es que le debia mucho por lo que hizo por mi, se cuanto ama a Eriol, desde ni+APE-os a sido asi y se que esto le duele pero tratare de remdiar esto no la dejare sola.

Y bueno por lo que veo Sakura y tu ya son novios, o me equivoco? Si Tomoyo ya somos novios- dije yo sonriendo.

Que bueno Shaoran, no sabes cuanto me alegro por ustedes, se que la quieres mucho y no la lastmarias-

Claro que no, Sakura es todo para mi, estar con ella es lo que mas quiero-

Te he perdido verdad- dijo en un tono burlon y con una sonrisa.

Jajajajaja no tontita, siempre estare con tigo, recuerda que eres mi hermana y nada ni nadie lo cambiara-

Y que va a pasar con el compromiso- dijo

Es verdad el compromiso, por un momento me habia olvidado de el.  
No te preocupes hablare con mis padres-

Shaoran yo quisiera saber si..mmmm...

Dimelo Tomoyo-

Bueno lo que pasa es que quisiera que aun no les dijeras nada a tus padres, me gustaria que esperaras un poco, solo unos mese ya qe me gustaria que mi mama estuviera presente, sabes que ella aun no llega de su viaje de negocios-

Tomoyo despues de lo que hiciste por mi, no tienes ni que pedirlo, yo me esperare hasta el regreso de tu mama-

Gracias Shaoran-

Solo que eso sigue siendo un secreto entre tu y yo-

Claro.

La campana volvio a sonar y decidimos que lo mejor era regresar al salon, ya que me moria de ganas de ver a mi cerecito.

Sakura

Senti las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, por que Eriol se habia portado de esa manera con migo? porque estaba encontra de mi relacion con Shaoran?

Sentia que iba a perder a mi amigo y eso me dolia en el alma.

Eriol- dije y me sente donde hace unos momentos habia estado sentao el, recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas y llore, llore por mi, por mi papa, por mi mama, por Shaoran,pero sobretodo llore por Eriol por el dolor que vi en sus ojos.

Tengo unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo, decirle que me dijera lo que queria, que yo lo haria, estaba a punto de salir corriendo y buscarlo pero pense en Shaoran, el era mi fuerza y no podia dejarme llevar, lo mejor sera esperar que el se tranquilice.  
Continue asi hasta que termino el receso, regrese al salon y muchos aun no entraban, me sente en mi lugar a observar la puerta desiando ver a Eriol ingresar por ella, los demas siguieron entrando, vi a Shaoran y Tomoyo, ella tenia los ojos rojos, supongo que asi los he de tener yo en este momento.

Shaoran al verme se acerco rapidamente.

Sakura que te paso?-dijo.

Yo solo lo vi a los ojos y en cuesion de segundos me lance a sus brazos y el me abrazo.

Dime Sakura que paso?-volvia a repetir.

Solo abrazame- dije yo.

El me abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Es por Eriol me dijo

Yo solo asenti.

El entendio mi mensaje, por el momento yo no queria hablar de eso y el lo entendio, el siguiente profesor entro al salon y tuvimos que separarnos.

Yo solo segui pensando en Eriol durante el resto de las horas y en Shaoran en su abrazo tan reconfortante, sabia que el iba a estar con migo y si, Eriol tenia razon yo ya quiero a Shaoran.

Notas de la autora

Hola bueno decidi adelantar el capitulo ya que bueno me he tardado antes en subirlos pero bueno, tambien le quiero dar las gracias por sus rewis a liss lopez y a sakurita li love.

Bueno liss voy a contestar tu pregunta y la verdad es que si podria hacer un finc de eriol y sakura, la idea tambien me agrada incluso en un imprincipio estaba indecisa por la pareja, yo creo que si lo escribire, yo avisare cuando pero no creo que pase de este mes para que lo publique :-)

Y bueno con respecto a lo que me han pedido de que no haga sufrir mucho a Eriol, creanme que ya no sufrira, solo que tenia que poner la manera en que se sentia, pero todo va a mejorar :-) y porfavor amiga de sakurita li love si lees esto te prometo que Eriol y Tomoyo no sufriran y no mates a tu amiga jajaja. Bueno este capitulo tiene muchas lagrimas pero espero que les guste no se cuando vaya actualizar ya que ando inspirada, talvez ma+APE-ana, el domingo no se, solo les pido que esten al pendiente bueno nos vemos cuidense :-)


	10. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11 La sorpresa de Navidad

Sakura

La vida puede cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas, personas vienen, personas van, es dificil tener la certeza de que ellos se quedaran con tigo o simplemente te daran la espalda y se iran.

An pasado casi tres meses desde que comence mi relacion cn Shaoran y he de admitir que han sido maravillosos, pero no todo es felicidad, ya que tambien he pasado estos meses sin mi amigo Eriol.

Desde aquella platica que tuvimos nada ha sido igual, el no me dirige la palabra, evita cualquier contacto, pero no solo con migo sino que tambien con Shaoran, Tomoyo, yo he tratado de acercarme a el ,pero no lo permite, es como si hubiera construido una barrera la cual es imposible de pasar y esto me duele, me hace falta mi amigo, pero no se que hacer.

Las vacaciones de invierno ya empesaron y se supone que yo debia de pasarla con mi mama, eso acorde con mi papa ya que e tenia que salir de viaje y bueno tamien porque queria que viera a mi mama aunque para ser sincera yo tambien queria verla, pero al hablar por telefono y decirle nuestra grandiosa idea, ella solo se limito a decirme que no podria estar estar esas fechas con migo que lo sentia y despues colgo, trate de decirle a mi papa pero el se veia tan ilusionado con su viaje, asi que no lo hice, por suerte el tuvo que salir un dia antes que yo, asi que pidiendome que me cuidara y dandome un fuerte abrazo y un beso se fue.

Ha Shaoran tampoco le quice decir nada, sabia que el tambien habria querido quedarce con migo y tampoco podia permitircelo, ya que iba a salir con sus papas quienes fueron invitados a pasar navidad en Londres, a un recuerdo cuando me dijo lo de su viaje.

Flash back

Nos encontrabamos sentados en el sofa de mi casa, yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y el me abrazaba, ambos veiamos la tele, ninguno de los dos decia nada simplemente nos bastaba con la presencia del otro, con sentir el calor que trasmitiamos, de estar juntos.  
La pelicula que veiamos llego a s fin, Shaoran voltio a verme y comenso a acercarse a mi, lo cual hizo que yo me levantara, se acerco un poco mas y me beso, un beso tierno, al separarnos solo nos observamos, cuando derrepente algo capto mi mirada, eran unas lucesitas que se veian en por mi ventana y estaban justo en frente de mi casa, me levante del sofa y decidi ver de que se trataba.

Me dirigi hacia la ventana, para observar mejor.

Patece que tus vecinos han decido comenzar a adornar su casa- dijo Shaoran que ya se encontraba atras de mi.

Adornar? Para que?- dije yo.

Sakura dentro de pronto sera navidad- dijo el abrazandome por la cintura y recargandose en mi hombro.

Navidad, esa es mi fecha favorita y no pude evitar sonreir.

Es verdad- dije yo muy emocionada, me pregunto que aremos mi papa y yo para estas fechas.

Pero no pensabas pasar navidad con tu mama- pregunto Shaoran.  
Bueno esque aun no me he decidido si en verdad quiero ir con ella- dije yo y era verdad.

Sakura- dijo el voltiandome para quedar cara a cara pero sin soltarme-tienes que decidir, yo no me puedo ir tan tranquilo si no me dices con quien pasaras estas fechas-

Shaoran-dije bajando un poco la cara pero fue cuando entendi bien todo lo que me habia dicho- irte a donde?

Bueno se que tenia que habertelo dicho desde que me entere que pasariamos estas fechas en otro lugar, pero bueno primero tenia que intentar hacer que mis padres no me llevaran, pero al ver que todos mis intentos an sido puro fracaso tuve que aceptar ir- dijo algo frustado.

Jajaja, no puede ser tan malo o si?- dije yo en un tono burlon.

Claro que es malo, ya que no estare aqui con tigo y para mi si es malo-

Shaoran- dije- solo seran dos semanas-

Lo se pero para mi seran las dos semanas mas largas del mundo y aparte es mi primer navidad con tigo y deseaba poder pasarla juntos y no en Londres donde estare lejos de ti-

Eres un tonto sabes- dije yo acercandome a su cara aunque no estemos fisicamente juntos, tu estaras aqui con migo, en mi mente y en mi corazon - dije y lo bese.

Sakura- dio sonriendo- siempre juntos verdad?

Siempre- dije y seguimos besandonos

Fin del flash back

Despues le hable a mi mama para saber si podia ir con ella pero bueno ya saben la respuesta luego mi padre comenso a hablar cada vez mas de su viaje, el estaba dispuesto a cancelar si yo queria no queria ir con mi mama, asi que decidi mentir, a Shaoran y mi papa. Por prmera vez iba a pasar navidada sola.

Shaoran

En verdad queria pasar navidad con Sakura, pero mis padres se negaron a dejarme, asi que mas a fuerzas que por gusto, tuve que ir.

Bueno talvez algo bueno podria salir de todo esto, ya que la mama de Tomoyo asisitiria tambien y seria mi oportundad para hablar con ellos.  
Xiao Lang apurate o llegaremos tarde- dijo mi madre.

Y esque hoy es la dichosa fiesta y si tambien es navidad, me pregunto como la estara pasando mi cereso, decido que lo mejor sera apurarme, sino quiero que a mi madre le de un ataque.

Al llegar hacia donde esta ella y mi padre, mi madre me acomoda el mo+APE-o y esque no me quedo de otra que usar smokin, mi pad!e lucia uno igual.

Asi esta mejor - la escuche decir-

El smokin te sienta muy bien- dijo mi padre.

No mejor que a usted padre- dije.

Y bueno a mi nadie me va a decir que me veo bien- dijo mi madre.

Te ves hermosa- le dijo mi padre y despues la beso

Mi madre si lucia hermosa en ese vestido color azul tan elegante.

Se ve usted muy bien madre- dije

Ella me sonrio y salimos todos a la fiesta.

Al llegar ahi ya se encontraban varias personas, mis padres se acercaron a saludar a los se+APE-ores Kimico los anfitriones de la fiesta, yo solo trataba de buscar a Tomoyo para platicar con ella.

La encontre sentada en una mesa, me acerque hacia donde estaba.

Hola-dije

Hola-dijo ella

W+APM-ooooooo te vez muy bien - dijo en un tono divertido.

Tu tambien te vez muy bien- dije y es verdad, ella lucia un vestido en color lila no muy elegante pero bonito.

Gracias-

Yo me sente con ella.

Y tu mama-

Esta ahi dijo se+APE-alando hacia otra mesa la cual se encontraba llena de gente, los cuales eran socios de ella y algunos de mis padres.

Creo que es el momento de que hablemos del compromiso no crees?

Si, pero no creo que este lugar sea el mas adecuado-

Si lo se, por eso mismo ma+APE-ana quiero que nos reunamos para decirles-

Si, pero no aqui,espera a que mi mama regrese a Hong Kong Shaoran, ya no falta mucho-

Tomoyo-

Por favor, solo espera 2 meses mas-

Pero 2 meses son mucho tiempo-

Te lo suplico Shaoran, aqui no, para ella lo que hicieras aqui en estos momentos seria una falta de respeto-

Esta bien, pero solo esperare 2 meses, si para ese tiempo tu mama no regresa hablare con mis padres-

Gracias- dijo ella y me abrazo.

Pero miren que bonita pareja hacen- dijo una voz atras de mi y al voltear vi a la mama de Tomoyo.

Se+APE-ra Sonomi- dije yo levantandome y saludandola.

Buenas noches Shaoran, veo que no as dejado a mi ni+APE-a sola-

Yo trate de sonreir pero solo me salio una mueca.

Bueno y diganme porque no bailan los tortolitos-

Estaba a punto de aclararle que no eramos ningunos tortolos pero Tomoyo se me adelanto.

Si, vamos a bailar Shaoran-

Al llegar al centro de la pista me sentia indignado.

Porque haces esto Tomoyo?

Perdoname Shaoran pero esque tu sabes como es mi mama-

Esta bien no hay problema-

Al terminar de bailar volvimos a la mesa.

Pero porque tan serios chicos, ya se deseguro deseaban estar mas tiempo solos, pero por mi no se detengan si se quieren besar aganlo a mi no me molesta, es mas besence- dijo sonomi.

Anda Tomoyo besa a tu prometido- volvio a decir.

Vi a Tomoyo dudar y ahora si que iba halar para aclarar todo de una maldita vez, cuando derrepente senti los labios de Tomoyo junto a los mios y vi uno flash que me dejaron ciego por unos momentos...

Eriol

Navidada, me pregunto que tendra este dia de feliz, bueno para mi seria feliz si ella estuviera aqui, se que ella adora este dia, como la estara pasando? Se que ha de ser dificil ya que no esta con toda su familia.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella pero por mas que trato solo lo que logro es recordarla, desde esa vez no he vuelto a hablar con ella, la evito, trato de ignorarla de hacer como que no existe para mi, pero es imposible, se que a ella le duele mi actitud o bueno eso pienso, pero si a ella en verdad le duele, ahora imaginen como me siento yo, aunque esto me este matando tengo que continuar con esa actitud porque se que si vuelvo a actuar como antes acabare pidiendole que me quiera no como amigo como algo mas, que me de una oportunidad, que lo deje y que acepte estar con migo.

Pero como le dije no puedo ser tan egoista y hacer que renuncie a el, para hacerme feliz.

Aunque ella piense que no quiero saber nada de ella, eso no es asi, siempre estoy al pendiente de ella, de que llegue bien a la escuela y a su casa, como va peinada, si lleva na pluma, lapiz o goma nuevo, siempre aunque sea lo mas insignificante siempre estoy pendiente.

Aun recuerdo mi primer navidad con ella.

Flash black

Su casa lucia muy hermosa a pesar que todas eran iguales de un color amarillo, de dos pisos no muy grande y tampoco muy chica, la suya lucia diferente a todas, para empesar porque ella vivia ahi, tambien porque su casa era la mas iluminada en estas fechas por esas luces que ella solia poner para hacer saber a todos que la navidad se acercaba y tambien porque estas constrastaban con la nieve que habia en el suelo y en algunas partes de su casa y que hacian un bonito resplandor de la misma, al llegar ahi, ella me recibio con una enorme sonrisa y vestida con un hermoso kimono en color rosa adornado con flores de cereso, su cabello suelto y sus ojos con su brillo tan caracteristico, simplemente hermosa, el ambiente de esta casa siempre me hacia sentir en familia.

Cenamos un rico estofado hecho por su padre, el cual es muy buen cocinero y un pastel hecho por su madre y por Sakura, el tiempo se paso volando, fue pura felicidad la que se compartio.

Derrepente me vi siendo jalada por Sakura hacia la salida, me preguntaba si ya queria que me fuera, pero al salir completamente me solto y comenzo a dar vueltas.

Eriol esta nevando- dijo mi princesa muy feliz.

Yo levante mi cara y si efectivamente estaba nevando, ese espectaculo era increible, pero mas incrible para mi es estar aqui disfrutando de todo esto, volvi mi mirada hacia ella la cual seguia igual, los copos de nieve que caia al lado y sobre de ella la hacian lucir hermosa, sonrei como tonto y ahi me di cuenta que la amaba.

Sakura- la llame.

Ella dejo de girar y se dirigio hacia donde estaba.

Dime- dijo estando al frente mio.

Sin dejarla de ver, de mi pantalon saque una cajita.

Feliz navidad- dije ofreciendole el regalo.

Ella me observo a mi y luego a la cajita, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrio.

Ohhhhhhh- fue todo lo que dijo.

Te gusta?- tenia que preguntar ya que su silencio me abrumaba.

Es hermoso, no deviste-dijo.

Al ver que ella no lo sacaba, tome la cajita entre mis manos y saque un collar de oro en forma de flor de cereso y que tenia incrustado peque+APE-as esmeraldas y me acerque a ella por atras y se lo puse.

Sabes en cuanto lo vi pense en ti, esta flor te representa a ti, tu pureza, tu sencilles, tu manera de ser, la perfeccion en una sola flor y las esmeraldas son la luz que desprendes sobretodo de tus ojos que solo bastan verlos para darte cuenta que mientras los veas todo estara bien, que no abra mas miedo, temores, ni nada, dejan ver tu alma, deja ver quie eres de verdad

Ella se voltio y me abrazo.

Eriol gracias- dijo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

Yo tambie la abrace con ganas dirfutando de ella y la nieve comenzo a caer un poco mas fuerte.

Feliz navidad Sakura-

Feliz navidad Eriol-

Y en si esta navidad fue la mas feliz que he tenido por estar con ella y asi nos quedamos disfrutando de la navidad.

Fin del flashback

Como podia olvidarla? Dudo que algun dia lo haga, incluso hoy decidi quedarme a pasar navidad solo en mi casa , eso es mejor que aparentar estar feliz cuando de verdad estoy hecho una porqueria.

Me levanto y abro uno de mis cajones de donde saco una cajita, y si es el regalo de ella, lo compre en un arebato de locura pero bueno tenia que hacerlo, en si no se porque lo hice si no iba ha ser capaz de darcelo.

Escucho el timbre de mi casa sonar per lo ignoro, pero al parecer la persona no quiere ser ignorada asi que continua insistiendo enque le abra, asi que guardando el regalo en mi bolsillo de mi pantalon me dirijo a abrir la puerta, no pregunto quien es solo la abro para gritarle que me deje en paz pero a abrirla vaya sorpresa la que me llevo.

Sakura

Por la ventana veo como las familias se reunian para pasar este dia, quisiera que por lo menos Kero estuviera aqui con migo pero mi papa insistio en dejarlo encargado con unos de sus amigos y no podia negarme sino sospecharia, pero bueno por lo menos ver a estas familias celebrando me alegra por lo menos hoy alguin se la esta pasando bien.  
Decidi sentarme en el sofa a ver la tele, pero puras peliculas navide+APE-as me atormentan, se burlan de mi, asi que mejor la apague.  
Me pregunto como la ha de estar pasando Shaoran, mi padre, mi madre y Eriol, seguro que bien no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos pidiendo que en verdad la esten pasando bien.

Se que lo mejor seria dormir y dejar pasar este dia, me toco el pecho y siento algo duro y recuerdo que ahi colgado de mi cuello esta el regalo de Eriol el que me dio en nuestra primera navidad juntos, sonrio no se porque justamente decidi ponermelo hoy, lo vuelvo a guardar, lo mejor sera que me duerma pero como se que por voluntad propia no lo are decido tomar una pastilla, tenia tiempo que no lo hacia, antes solo lo hacia para dejar de escuchar las peleas de mis padres y tratar de olvidar, sacudo la cabeza y me tomo la pastilla, me recuesto en el sofa y siento como mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

Shaoran

Estaba sorprendido, despues del beso que me habia dado Tomoyo, el cual no esperaba al verla a los ojos sabia que estaba apenada y que no era su intencion, se que tambien me pedia disculpas, las acepte per no me agrado que lo hiciera y no es porque besara mal, sino porque yo estoy enamorado.

Por esta vez se lo paso, pero esto no se repetiria de nuevo porque aunque no senti nada con el beso, siento que le estoy siendo infiel a mi cereso.

La cena continua aunque yo solo puedo pensar en ella, deciando que estos dias se vayan rapido para verla y tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo. Por el momento el recordarla es mi unico consuelo y el saber que pronto la vere.

Eriol

La sorpresa de verla parada aqui en mi puerta es algo que no creo que sea posible.

Eriol- dice ella.

Se+APE-ora Nadeshko- pregunto y es que no se parese a la se+APE-ora que conoci hace algunos a+APE-os atras, ahora luce mas delgada, su pelo para ser sincero no creo que ese sea su pelo, si es del mismo color negro, se ve diferente incluso parece una peluca, su cara se ve demacrada y luce ojeras y sus ojos han perdido su brillo.

Si, soy yo-dijo tratando de sonreirme.

Pase-digo asiendome aun lado para que entrara, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

Prefiero estar aqui ya que slo vengo a pedirte un favor, quiero que me lleves a casa de mi ni+APE-a-

Sakura esta en su casa?- no puedo evitar preguntar, pense que se habia ido con su padre ya que me imaginaba que no pasarria navidad con su mama.

La verdad no se, pero espero que este ahi-

Yo asiento con la cabeza y tomo una chamarra y las llaves de mi carro.

El camino es silenciosos, pero no me atrevo a decir nada, porque esta se+APE-ora puede ser tan dificil de disifrar?

Al llegar ahi, la casa se ve desolada, veo a la se+APE-ora Nadeshko bajar de mi carro y la sigo, me pregunto si tocara, pero no lo hace, de una maceta que esta ahi cerca de la puerta saca una llave.

Ya recuerdo Sakura me habia dicho que ellos tenian la constumbre de dejar una llave en la maceta cercana a su puerta porsi alguna vez alguno de ellos la olvidaba.

Ella abre e ingresa a la casa, yo solo me limito a seguirla de cerca y con mucho cuidado cierro la puerta, al voltear la veo a mitad de la sala parada observando al sillon, me pregunto que habra ahi que no deja de mirar, asi que me asomo y es ahi cuando la veo, dormida y hecha un ovillo, talvez por el frio, estoy apunto de acercarme, cuando su mama me gana y ella es la que se acerca.

Ella se arrodilla a su lado y comienza a retirar el cabello de su cara con miedo, como teniendo a lastimarla , se acerca hasta su oido y comienza a susurrarle cosas que no entiendo, derrepente ella comienza a llora, de sus ojos se escurren gruesas lagrimas y ahora mas que nunca si que estoy confundido, continua en esa misma posicion, tocando su cara y susurrandole, la veo darle un beso en la frente y levantarse rapidamente, sus ojos estan rojos pero aun asi me dirige una mirada y sale de la casa y se que me ha dejado solo con mi princesa, asi que me acerco a ella tomando la misma posicion de su mama.

Hace tanto tiempo que no la tenia asi tan cerca de mi, no se porque aun no se ha despertado, talvez su sue+APE-o se ha hceho mas pesado con el tiempo, pero aun asi acerco mi cara un poco mas a la suya para verificar que este bien, me atrevo a acariciar su mejilla tan suabe, su cabello, su nariz y sus labiosy es ahi cuando ya no resisto mas y lo hago.

La beso, entonces siento como si el mundo se quedara quieto, como si el tiempo no pasara, a pesar de que ella no responde para mi me sabe a gloria, sus labios son tan suabes, poseen un sabor dulce, un sabor adictivo, que te hacen desear mas y mas, no deseo separarme de ella pero tengo que hacerlo asi que haciendo uso de la poca razon que me queda me separo de ella y le susurro cerca de su oido.

Feliz navidad princesa-

Y es ahi cuando recuerdo mi regalo, lo saco de mi pantalon y lo coloco entre sus manos, me levanto y la tapo con una frasada que se encontraba ahi, no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo, beso su frente pero no me es suficiente asi que la vuelvo a besar solo un rose pero que me es necesario y despues salgo como un rayo temiendo de que se despierte y vea que estoy aqui.

Al cerrar la puerta por fin puedo soltar el suspiro que estab reteniendo y sonrio, pense que mi navidad iba a se la peor de todas pero me equivoque acabo de tener el mejor regalo de todos, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi carro y veo a su mama en el, asi que me dirijo hacia el, ella tiene la mirada triste y perdida, decido que lo mejor es conducir hasta mi casa y esta vez si hablare con ella hoy me tendra que decir toda la verdad.

Notas de la autora

Bueno antes que nada hola, se que no es navidad ni nada por el estilo pero en verdad queria hacer este capitulo, bueno espero que sea de su agrado y tambien porque queria incluir a la mama de sakura ya que falta poco para que se sepa la verdad.

Pero bueno tracias a todos los que leen mi historia y sakurita li love graias x tu rewi y que bueno que tu amiga no te hizo nada jajaja, bueno te deseo suerte en la prepa espero que te vaya muy bien :-) ya veras que asi sera.

Bueno como les dije estoy inspirada asi que no les digo que dia actualizare solo esten al pendiente bueno me despido cuidense y espero que disfruten el capitulo :-) bye.


	11. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12 El Bosque

Shaoran

Al reagresar a Hong Kong lo primero que hice es correr a ver a mi cerecito, tenia tantas ganas de estar con ella, al verla no aguante las ancias que tenia, la abrace, aspire su dulce aroma que tanto me fasinaba, le bese toda la cara sus ojos, nariz, frente mejillas y por ultimo lo que mas deseaba su boca, pero a diferencia de los besos que compartimos usualmente, este fue diferente, como decirlo, fue un poco mas brusco e intenso ya que estaba deseoso de su boca, de ella, poco a poco se comenso a transformar en un beso lento pero unico, porque cada beso con ella es unico y diferente, trate de profundizar el beso y ella me dio permiso para hacerlo, mi lengua hizo contacto con la de ella y perdi el sentido de todo.

La senti acercarse mas a mi, sus brazos apretaron mi cuello mas fuerte pero esto lejos de molestarme me encantaba, yo tambien la acerque mas con mis brazos que estaban en su cintura, al hacer esto la senti suspirar y sonrei, el beso comenso a perder fuerza y al separarnos mordi su labio, sabia que eso le encantaba y porque negarlo a mi tambien me fasinaba hacerlo.

Volvio a suspirar y al verla directo a la cara, sus ojos continuaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrrojadas y su repiracion muy rapida por el beso que nos habiamps terminado de dar. Poco a poco comenzo a abrir los ojos y al verme sonrio y sus ojos brillaron.

Sonrei al recorar todo eso, y he de ser sincero algo surgio en mi desde ese dia y aun me cuesta asimilarlo porque no se que diria ella al enterarse, en mi surgio el deseo, el deseo de estar con ella de una manera mas intima, el deseo de hacerle el amor.

Ella es tan inosete, tan pura que no se qe pensaria si yo le dijera esto, yo no cuento con experiencia en este tema, si se que es raro que un hombre con casi 18 a+APE-os fuera mmm... como decirlo virgen, suena raro pero nadie habia despertado esto en mi, solo ella habia sido capaz, por esa misma razon comence a investigar un poco, con decir que hasta habia comprado condones no se porque lo hice.

Tenia un mes imedio de haber regresado y 2 semanas de regresar a la escuela, hoy es sabado y ha decir un sabado muy especial porqu cuplo 5 meses con ella, esta vez pienso darle una sorpresa muy diferente a las anteriores y creo que le gustara, la he estado planeando desde el comienzo de este mes, inclusive pensaba dejarla para el 14 de febrero pero no, decidi que mejor seria este dia en el cual festejamos que estamos juntos otro mes, mira hacia el reloj y veo que por primera vez se me ha hecho tarde y no puedo creer que esta vez yo sere el que llegue tarde, asi que abrochando los botones de camisa me miro en el espejo y si asi estoy bien, me trato de acomodar mi cabello aunque se que es caso perdido, tomo mi chaqueta y me dirijo hacia la puerta pero vuelvo a ver la cajita de condones que ha en mi buro, no se que me impulsa a tomar uno y guardarlo e la bolsa de mi pantalon y salgo rumbo a su casa.

Sonrio se que sera un dia especial, tomo las llaves de mi carro y salgo de mi casa.

Sakura

Me encuentro arreglandome ya que hoy saldre con Shaoran, sonrio el es unico, y derrepente pienso en el beso que nos dimos cuando regreso de Londres y que me dejo como decirlo deseando que algo mas pasara, que continuara besandome de esa manera y no parara, senti mis mejillas arder y al mirarme en el espejo lo copruebo mis mejillas se encuentran completamente rojas y es ahi cuando esa cajita de color negro que se refleja en el espejo capta mi atencion.

Me acerco hasta mi buro donde se encuentra, la tomo entre mis manos y la abro sacando de ella una hermosa pulcera de oro y de la cual sobresale una piedra de color verde, mas bien dicho una esmeralda, no puedo evitar tocarla detelladamente con mi mano, no se como este regalo tan bello termino en mis manos, al despertar ese dia ya lo tenia entre mis manos al abririla por primera vez miles de imagenes vinieron a mi mente, una de ellas me mostraba a mi mama junto a mi y llorando, estoy segura que este fue un sue+APE-o ya que mi mama nunca vendria y menos despues de que se negara a que yo la visitara, talvez solo era el deseo de verla.

Pero entonces como explicar lo otro, en este aparecia Eriol, el recuerdo de este es un poco borroso, ya que el se encontraba tan cerca de mi y despues ya no estaba, solo recuerdo escuchar un Feliz navidad de el, y luego resulta que despierto con esta cajita entre mis manos, y para colmo Eriol no ha ido a la escuela en estas dos semanas, no se donde esta le llamo pero nada y esto me preocupa pero no me animo a ir a su casa tengo miedo que no quiera saber nada de mi, vuelvo a guardar la pulcera y la pongo donde estaba.

Escucho como comienzan a rascar la puerta y veo a Kero desesperado por salir, asi que le abro y sale corriendo y ya veo porque lo hace, detecto un olor dulce como a pastel que de seguro ha de estar cocinando mi padre.

Escucho al relo marcar las 2 en punto y me doy cuenta que como siempre se me ha hecho tarde, corro hacia el espejo y termino de arreglarme, tomo un sueter y salgo corriendo hacia la sala, al llegar veo a mi papa dandole de comer a Kero una deliciosa rebanada de ese pastel de chocolate que terminaba de cocinar.

El levanta la vista hacia mi y me sonrie.

Sakura hija te vez hermosa- dice sonriendome.

Yo sonrio- gracias papa- le digo

Mi papa tambien me sonrie, pero no es su sonrisa de siempre y al ver sus ojos veo que algo los opaca como una sombra mmmm...no se bie como definirlo, pero pence que estaba un poco mejor despues de lo sucedido con mama, pero veo que estoy equivocada.

No se porque pero siento la necesidad de abrazarlo y asi lo hago, el tambien me abraza y lo siento relajarse, como si se quitara una anguistia, nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que un ladrido de Kero, hace que volvamos la vista hacia el.

Supongo que quiere mas pastel-dice mi padre.

Lo veo de nuevo y no se porque siento que me esta ocultando algo.

Supongo que si, sabes que es un gloton-

Mi padre sonrie y le sirve otro pedaso de pastel.

Shaoran va a pasar por ti?- me pregunta

Si, pero supongo que esta vez fue a el al que se le hizo tarde- sonrio.

Puedes llevarte pastel para el y para ti si quieres o si no Kero terminara con el-

Kero vuelve a ladrar como diciendonos que ese es su plan.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y en un tope me sirvo dos raciones de pastel para Shaoran y para mi y es ahi cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar y Kero me anuncia que es el al ladrar de esa manera.

Guardo rapido el tope en mi bolso y salgo a la sala y ahi esta el tan guapo como siempre , con ese pantalon negro que se le ajustaba tan bien y una playera sin mangas y en color verde esmeralda su color favorito, lo cual me deja ver mis brazos, los cuales me derriten cuando me abrazan, su cabello como siempre rebelde pero que a el le queda tan bieny por ultimo su cara, sus ojos que me observa tan fijamente que me siento morir y sus labios que me regalan esa sonrisa tan hermosa y que tanto me ecanta.

Escucho a Kero ladrar nuevamente, lo cual ayuada a traerme de nuevo a la realidad.

Estas bellisisma- lo escucho decir y no se en que momento quedamos tan ceca el uno del otro.

Lo siento rosar mis labios y separarse , supongo que por mi padre, pero no es asi, sino porque Kero lo esta mordiendo del pantalon y no puedo evitar sonreir.

Escucho a mi padre reir y dirigirse hacia Kero para quitarcelo de encima a Shaoran quien se encontraba maldisiendo.

Supongo que es mejor que se vayan- dice ya con Kero en sus brazos.

Gracias se+APE-or- dice y me toma de la mano para salir no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Kero lo cual solo ocasiono que volviera a ladrarle.

Nos vemos papa- le doy un beso- y tu portate bien esta vez refiriendom a Kero y sigo mi camino con Shaoran.

Cuidense y diviertance- nos dice

Al cerrar la puerta y al llegar al carro de Shaoran lo siento tomarme de la cintura y me besa como esa vez que regreso y que me dejo desando mas, no lo puedo evitar y le respondo el beso, cuando ambos sentimos que el aire se nos termina nos separamos, nos vemos y sonreimos, el me abre la puerta y me subo, el hace lo mismo y comienza a manejar.

Eriol

Desde la charla que tuve con la mama de Sakura todo ha cambiado, estas dos semanas no he ido a la escuela, y es porque no se como seria capaz de ver a mi princesa y que quede claro que el beso no tiene nada que ver, al contrario si por mi fuera trataria de que se repitiera , pero la razon de no ir se debe a como mirarla y no decirle nada.

Ella mas que nadie tiene el derecho de saberlo, no puedo creer como le an estado causando este dolor y digo an porque se que su papa a tenido que ver en todo esto, que acaso no saben el da+APE-o que le causan?, no se dan cuenta que con esto la destruiran?

No voy a mentir estas semanas no solo he faltado a la escuela por esa razon, sino hay otra mas poderosa de la cual lamentablemente nada a salido como esperaba, pero aun asi no me rendire todo sea por ver a mi princesa feliz.

No lo pienso mas y salgo de mi casa con rumbo a la de mi princesa es hora de decir la verdad.

Shaoran

No puedo dejar de verla y esque luce tan hermosa, al verla solo puedo pensar que es un angel, un hermoso angel pues lleva un vestido de tirantes que se ajusta muy bien a su figura, su escote no es muy revelador y de la parte de la cintura cai libre como si de una falda se tratara con diferentes fondos uno abajo del otro y que estos terminaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla dejandome ver un poco de sus lindas y blancas piernas, quite mi mirada de ahi y la dirigi hacia su cara, simplemente perfecta, sus ojos delineados un poco y lo cual los hacia ver un poco mas grandes, mas hermosos, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas aunque creo que este es natural y sus labios igual al natural como tanto me gustan, y su lindo cabello suelto solo siendo controlado con una diadema de colo azul igual que su vestido, sonrei, simplemente hermosa.

Comence a conducir rumbo hacia la sorpresa que le habia preparado, casi al llegar me detuve, ella solo miro por la ventana y fruncio un poco el ce+APE-o.

Es aqui- dijo viendo por la ventana tratando de localizar algun lugar en especifico.

No, solo que antes de llegar tienes que ponerte esto- dije ense+APE-andole un pedaso de tela largo y en color negro.

Ella me miro raro- pero donde me lo pongo esto solo quedaria como una diadema- dijo tomando el pedaso de tela en sus manos y tratando de ponercelo en la cabeza.

No pude evitar reir, tome el pedaso de tela- mas bien pretendo que con esto te tapes los ojos- dije.

Pero si hago eso no podre ver nada- dijo haciendo un puchero adorable.

Bueno ese es el chiste, quiero que sea una sorpresa, asi que porfavor Sakura dejame sorprenderte- dije.

La vi dudar un poco.

No confias en mi- dije poniendo mi carita de perrito, esa cara que a ella no se resiste.

Claro que confio en ti- dijo y se voltio para que le pudiera amarrar el pedaso de tela.

Vez algo- dije en un tono jugeton.

Ella solo bufo,sonrei, le di un beso y continuamos nuestro camino.

Sakura

Senti como el carro volvia a detenerce y escuche una puerta abrirse.  
Shaoran-dije, pero nadie me contesto, necesitaba estar tranquila, pero no me agradaba la idea de tener los ojos vendados.

Volvi a escuchar una puerta abrirse pero esta vez se trataba de donde estaba yo, senti como me tomaban de la mano y al sentir su tacto supe que era Shaoran que me ayudaba a bajar del carro.

Ya llegamos- dije algo anciosa.

No, aun no, solo espera un poco mas porfavor- dijo el.

Continuamos caminando, bueno mas bien yo era guiada por Shaoran quien me tomaba de las 2 manos, trate de averiguar el lugar donde estamos, el terreno es firme pero se sentia a la vez un poco blando, el aire traia con sigo un olor a varias flores, la brisa del viento era agradable no muy fuerte, no habia ningun ruido, todo esta en perfecta paz.

Derrepente senti como dejaba de ser guiada, las manos de Shaoran ya no sostenian las mias, senti un poco de miedo, donde estaba Shaoran?  
Escuche unos ruidos y mi temor aumento.

Shaoran, Shaoran- comence a decir, pero nadie me contestaba.

Estaba a punto de quitarme la venda de los ojos pero alguien tomo mis manos y las bajo hacia mis costados.

Shhhhhhh, tranquila colnfia en mi- me dijo Shaoran atras de mi y en mi oreja la cual mordio levemente causandome un escalofrio en mi cuerpo.  
Volvio a soltar mis manos y esta vez dirigio las suyas ahi donde estaba mi nuca y poco a poco retiro la venda.

Abre los ojos- me dijo.

Y asi lo hice, al principio no veia muy bien, todo era borroso asi que parpadie varias veces para tratar de que mi vista fuera la misma y al ver lo que habia enfrente de mi me quede sorprendida.

Se trataba de un puente que conectaba dos partes del bosque, si porque ahora que lo veia el lugar donde estamos es un bosque, el puente esta alumbrado con velas que continuanban por el bosque y que aunque aun fuera de dia esta parte del bosque estaba un poco oscura y las velas alumbraban perfectamente y tambie note que el camino era guiado por petalos de rosa de color rojo, comence a caminar y a mitad del puente me detuve y me asome y vi un hermoso lago que hasta el momento no habia visto y el cual se encontraba tranquilo ya que tampoco lo habia escuchado, senti a Shaoran abrazarme por la cintura, yo segui viendo hacia el lago y vi que en el flotaban floces de cereso y me maravillo el cotraste de las flores con el agua.

Te gusta- escuche que me decia Shaoran

Que si me gusta- dije voltiandome hacia su cara y pasando mis brazos por su cuello- me encanta- dije y lo bese- lo senti sonreir

Que bueno, pero aun te falta seguir viendo- me dijo soltandome y animandome a continuar caminado

Dirigi mi mirada hacia donde el me indicaba y ahi el camino de rosas continuaba asi que decidi seguirlo y me percate que aun ahi continuaba el lago y no muy cerca de la orilla terminaba el camino de rosas en un enorme corazon que por lo que podia ver estaba relleno de las mismas y tambien estaba rodeado de velas y en el centro del mismo habia una manta la cual tenia encima deliciosa comida pero lo que mas capto mi atencion fue ver esa cajita en forma de corazon , me acerque a tomarla, estaba fasinada pero tambie nerviosa y al abrirla lo que encontre ahi me encanto, un hermoso anillo, no se muy bien pero por su color me decia que se trataba de oro de lo que estaba hecho y en el centro una hermosa flor de cereso, senti como Shaoran tomaba el anillo entre su mano y me miraba fijamente.

Sakura, aqui en este lugar como testigo te digo que siempre estaremos jutos y nada y nadie nos separara porque me coprometo a amarte siempre Sakura, TE AMO-dijo.

Dios habia escuchado bien? Shaoran me habia dicho que me amaba?

Quiero que siempre estes consiente de esto, por eso me atrevi a grabarlo aqui-dijo y efectivamente el anillo tenia escrito un TE AMO.  
No lo resisti mas, lo abrace, el correspondio, despues me separo y tomo mi mano derecha y me puso el aillo, yo solo lo observe y cuando termino lo bese.

TE AMO- volvio a decir.

Yo tambien TE AMO- le dije y era la verdad me habia enamorado de Shaoran y nos fundimos en un beso

Eriol

Fui a buscar a Sakura a su casa, ya no lo soportaba mas tenia que hablar con ella.

Toque el timbre y espere, pero no fue ella la que abrio, sino su papa.  
Buenas tardes Eriol- me dijo.

Buenas tardes, se encuentra Sakura- dije algo serio.

No ella salio y va a regresar algo tarde-

Ya veo- dije imaginandome con quien habia salido- pero bueno me gustaria hablar con usted?-dije.

Lo vi algo sorprendido, pero asintio y me dejo pasar.

Sientate-

El tambien lo hizo y quedamos frente a frente.

Dime Eriol hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Lo se todo-dije yo sin dar rodeos al asunto.

Lo vi ponerce algo palido.

A que te refieres- dijo el tambien serio.

El porque usted y la se+APE-ora Nadeshko no estan juntos-

No se de que hablas- dijo evitando mi mirada-

Si lo sabe, ella misma me lo dijo-

Que? Cuando?- dijo regresando su mirada hacia mi.

Eso no importa ahora, lo que me gustaria saber es porque acepto?

Crees que yo queria esto, yo la amo y si lo acepte es porque ella me lo pidio- dijo y vi sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Pero no se dan cuenta que con todo esto lo unico que hacen es lastimarse y sobretodo lastimar a Sakura- dije yo algo exaltado.

Lo hicimos por su bien- con un tono de voz muy leve.

Su bien? Creen que con esto lograran que este bien?- dije ya enojandome.

Eriol, tu no...-pero no lo deje termina.

Siempre lo admire por su fortaleza, por no darce porvencido ante nada, por afrontar siempre los problemas de frente y ahora me dice que no tenia opcion, perdon por hablarle asi pero dejeme decirle que si algo que aprendi de usted durante mi estadia en Tomoeda es que siempre hay opcion y que nunca hay que rendirce- dije y me levante y comence a caminar hacia la puerta.

Eriol-dijo- lo siento.

No es ami a quien tiene que pedir perdon, aun hay tiempo de arreglar esto-dije.

Pero ella dijo- trato de refutar el se+APE-or Kinomoto.

Se lo que ella dijo, pero usted puede hacerla cambiar de opinion-

Sakura lo sabe?- pregunto.

No, yo pensaba decirle , pero lo mejor es que usted se lo diga-  
Lo vi asentir con la cabeza, he iba a continuar caminando hacia la puerta cuando escuche.

Eriol, gracias- dijo sonriendo y yo tambien le sonrei y me fui esperando el momento en que la verdad se supiera y sobretodo para apoyar a mi princesa.

Shaoran

Todo esta saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba y esque escuchar un TE AMO de sus labios me pone tan feliz.

Shaoran quieres pastel?

Pastel? Yo que recuerde no habia traido pastel.

Veras mi papa hizo pastel hoy y me dijo que si queria traer para ti y para mi.

Sonrei.

Comenzamos a comer el pastel y ella tenia un poco en sus labios, estaba apunto de decirle, pero se me ocurrio una idea mejor, asi que me acerque hacia su boca y comence a besarla, pero mis primeras intenciones se vinieron a bajo al sentir que me correspondia, la senti a ella tratar de profundizar el beso y yo accedi encantado.

El beso fue subiendo de intencidad y poco a poco la fui recostando en la manta, no lo resisti mas y separe mis labios de su boca y desendi hasta su cuello, una de mis manos bajo hasta su pierna y no lo resisti y comence a acariciarla.

Shaorannnnn- la escuche decir.

Senti sus manos apretar mi camiseta y parte de mi pecho y eso me gusto, regrese mi boca hacia la suya y la volvi a besar, mi otra mano se poso en su espalda, la cual me dedique a acariciar y la escuche jadear, eso me encanto aun mas, encontre es cierre de su vestido y comence a bajarlo.

La senti tensarce cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su piel y me separe un poco de ella viendola directo a los ojos.

Shao..Shaoran- dijo jadeando.

Sakura, yo lo siento- dije, me habia dejado dominar por la pasion.  
Tu...tu quieres que lo hagamos- me dijo.

Yo...Sakura perdon- dije pero fui callado por un beso antes de continuar.

Dime Shaoran, tu quieres que hagamos el amor?

No sabia que decir, que pensaria ella cuando le dijera que es algo que en verdad queria? pero ella se merecia la verdad.

Si Sakura yo quiero estar con tigo, pero si tu no quieres yo entiendo y sabre esperar-

Shaoran y... y...yotambien quiero estar con tigo-

Eso me dejo impresionado, en verdad ella deseaba estar con migo?

En verdad?-dije

Si, per quiero que sepas que yo nunca he estado con alguien- dijo viendo hacia otro lado y mordiendo su labio.

Sonrei-yo tampoco he estado con alguien, tu eres la primera y con la unica que quiero estar- dije.

Ella abrio los ojos- encerio?- dijo.

Encerio- dije acariciando su cara.

Ella y yo sonreimos y nos besamos, la pasion poco a poco regreso, senti como desabotonaba mi camiseta y con sus manos comenzaba a quitarmela y tambien a tocar mi pecho lo cual ocasiono un leve gemido de mi parte lo cual ocasiono que ella sonriera, yo hice lo mismo con su vestido y tambien sonrei al ver que tuvo la misma reaccion que yo y al verla me maraville, mi angel se habia tranformado en una diosa, al buscar su mirada, ella no me miraba estaba viendo haia otro lado con las mejillas sonrrojadas.

Mirame- le pedi y asi lo hizo, volteo su mirada hacia mi.

Eres hermosa-le dije tocando su cara,su cabello, sus labios y la volvi a besar.

Nuestra ropa poco a poco desaparecio, nos fuimos descubriendo, me separe un poco de ella y de la bolsa de mi pantalon saque un peque+APE-o paquetito.

Que es eso? -Pregunto ella con dificultad

Esto bueno, esto es un condon, es proteccion-dije muy nerviosos.

La via arquear las cejas.

No quiero que piences que yo habia planeado todo esto, lo que pasa es que habia estado investigando- pero no pude continuar hablando porque me beso.

Me coloque el condon en su lugar segun las instruccionesy me acomode entre sus piernas, el momento se acercaba y yo estaba muy nervioso.

Hazlo-dijo ella y dejandome llevar lo hice, entre un poco en ella y la senti tensarce.

Estas bien?-dije aun mas nervioso.

S...si...-dijo

Me adentre un poco mas y fue ahi cuando choque contra una barrera, la vi y tenia los ojos cerrados y esto me espanto.

Sakura, segura que estas bien?-repeti.

Ella no me contesto, solo se movio ocasionado que entrara por completo en ella, la escucher jadear mas fuerte y lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla y comenzara esparcir besos en toda ella tratando asi de calmarla.

Ella abrio los ojos los cuales se veian un poco llorosos, pero con el semblante un poco mas calmado me beso, empece a moverme dentro de ella y he de decir que la sensacion es unica, los movimientos son lentos, pero poco a poco comence a subir la intencidad de estos, senti a Sakura tensarce y gemir y emseguidita yo senti correr una corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo y me livere, lo que ocasiono una sensacion tan plancentera y que al mismo tiempo me hizo alcanzar la gloria.

Cai rendido sobre Sakura, sin hacele da+APE-o, ella al igual que yo jadeaba y ella me acariciaba el cabello.

Yo levante la vista y la vi, con el cabello embara+APE-ado, su frente tenia rastos de sudor , sus mejillas sonrrojadas y sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca.

La volvi a besar.

TE AMO-dije.

Yo tambien TE AMO- me dijo sonriente.

Yo tambien le sonrei y me acoste al lado de ella y la tome entre mis brazos, tome la manta y quedamos recostados en los petalos de rosa, nos tapamos, ella me rodeo con sus brazos y poco a poco su respiracion se hizo lenta lo que me indico que se habia dormido, mire el lugar donde estabamos, el unico testigo de nuestro acto de amor dirigi mi mirada hacia ella, le di un ultimo beso en la boca y en su frente y abrzandola aun mas fuerte y con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro me quede profundamente dormido.

Notas de la autora

Bueno antes que nada buen inicio de semana, espero que todos aquellos que ya entraron a la escuela les vaya mu bien :-) . Bueno no pude actualizar este fin de semana porque tuve visitas pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo y he de decir que me consto un poco ya que no sabia muy bien como describir algunas cosas, pero creo que me quedo bien, a mi me encanto este capitulo, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

Gracias por sus rewis y Erika no me mates jajajaja espero que te alla ido muy bien :-) , y esperol que te guste el capitulo, Liss claro que yo te aviso cuando publique laproxima historia :-) y michan tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda oki bueno los dejo, cuidence y disfruten el capitulo

A y por cierto me gustaria saber que opinan bueno bye Gaby li


	12. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13 La verdad

Sakura

No crei que todo lo que acababa de pasar fuera realidad, a decir verdad nunca imagine que pasara, pero no me arrepiento de nada, lo que acabo de experimentar, las sensaciones que el causo en mi se me an quedado grabadas y estoy realmente feliz de que esto pasara porque fue con el, con la persona que mas amo.

Siento como acaricia mi pelo y levanto mi cabeza y lo veo, esta sonriendome he inmediatamente yo hago lo mismo.

Haz dormido bien- me pregunta.

No puedo evitar sonrrojarme- si y tu?-

De maravilla-me contesta el y me besa.

Derrepente comienza ha hacer mas frio y por lo que veo tambien ha anochecido.

No quisiera irme de aqui, quisiera que este momento fuera eterno y tenerte siempre a mi lado, asi abrazada a mi- dice.

Shaoran-digo.

Shhhhhhhhh aunque no podamos quedarnos aqui quiero que sepas que lo que vivimos hoy aqui, siempre lo recordare en mi mente y en mi corazon ya que esto es uno de los momentos mas hermosos que he vivido- dijo.

Y eso me hace querer saber cuales son otros de sus momentos que el concidera hermosos, no pude evitar fruncir el ce+APE-o un poco, pero lo escucho volver hablar.

Bueno a decir verdad todo lo vivido con tigo es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, se que no deberia en numerar los momentos vividos, pero necesitaba hacerlo, el primero es cuando te vi por primera vez, despues cuando me dejaste hablarte por tu nombre, cuando dijiste el mio,nuestro primer beso, el que aceptaras ser mi novia, nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera vez, todo lo que he vivido con tigo es lo mas hermoso que he vivido en mi vida-dijo.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, asi que escondo mi cara en su pecho antes de que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos y lo siento abrazarme mas fuerte.

Sakura- escucho que me dice.

Yo aun no soy capaz de verlo pero tambien siento la necesidad de hacerlo, asi que poco a poco levanto mi cara y lo veo, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial que me ignotisa, pero tambien puedo ver un poco de temor en ellos, lo siento delinear mi cara con la llema de sus dedos.

Promete que nunca me dejaras, que pase lo que pase nunca te iras de mi lado,que siempre estaras con migo, prometelo-

Y en verdad en sus ojos puedo ver la necesidad de que yo se lo prometa, sonrio si el supiera que es lo que mas deseo, estar siempre con el.

Te lo prometo, siempre estare con tigo- le digo y sus ojos vuelven a brillar, me atrae mas a su cuerpo y me besa.

El camino a casa es silencioso, pero con solo vernos y estar juntos es suficiente. Al llegar a mi casa deseo que esto no acabe pero al igual que Shaoran atesorare todo lo vivido con el en mi corazon.

Bajamos del carro y caminamos hacia mi casa tomados de la manos, solo la luz de la sala luce aun prendida y eso quiere decir que mi papa me esta esperando.

Bueno sera mejor que entre- digo yo.

Si, sino tu papa saldra por ti- dice el.

Sonrio y comienso a dirigirme hacia mi casa, pero derrepente Shaoran me jala de mi mano quedando frente a frente , el me rodea con sus brazos la cintura y me besa, yo respondo enseguida y paso mis brazoz al rededor de su cuello.

Te voy a extra+APE-ar- dice el despues de separarnos .

Yo tambien- le digo sonriendo.

Me separo de el y entro a mi casa y me recargo en la puerta pensando aun en el, en el dia que vivimos hoy, no puedo estar mas feliz , hace tiempo que no me sentia asi, pero al entrar a la sala mi sonrisa se borra al ver a mi papa...

Eriol

Despues de la platica con el se+APE-or Kinomoto me fui directo a mi casa, pero al llegar ahi me encontre con Tomoyo esperandome.

Hola-dijo algo timida.

Hola- dije yo.

La verdad y queria disculparme con ella, se que no tenia la culpa pero en ese momento necesitaba desahogarme.

Yo solo vengo a...-dijo pero no la dje terminar.

Lo siento- dije

Ella me miro algo sorprendida.

Si, se que no fue culpa tuya lo sucedido, no debi actuar asi, solo me deje guiar pero se que no tengo excusa - dije- se que tu y Shaoran son como hermanos y te entiendo-

Eriol-dijo ella.

Valvamos a ser amigos Tomoyo, me as hecho mucha falta-

Derrepente senti como ella me abraza.

Si Eriol, volvamos a ser amigos-

Yo tambien la abrace y en verdad la habia extra+APE-ado.

Shaoran

Mi felicidad es inmensa como le dije deseo estar siempre con ella.  
Como es posible que una persona te pueda cambiar tu forma de ser, de pensar, la manera de como vivir tu vida?

Al llegar a casa me encuentro realmente agotado, asi que al entrar en mi cuarto me dejo caer en la cama y me quedo profundamente dormido.

Al dia siguiente al levantarme decido hoy tambien pasar el dia con mi Sakura a pesar de que el dia no se ve prometedor, decido marcarle para que sepa de mi visita, tomo mi celular y marco su numero, lo escucho sonar una, dos,tres veces y nadie contesta, cuelgo y vuelvo a marcar pero sucede lo mismo que la primera vez , lo intento una tercera y lo mismo a lo mejor sigue dormida asi que mejor decido marcar mas al rato.

Bajo a desayunar y la unica que se encuentra ahi es mi madre.

Buenos dias madre-

Buenos dias Xiao Lang-

Me siento y enseguida Gin me sirve mi desayuno el cual comienso a comer sin prestar atencion a nada mas. Como de constumbre mi madre comienza a hablar.

Xiao Lang hijo sabes ayer hable con Sonomi y me dijo que pronto regresara-

Levanto mi mirada hacia mi madre pues ha dicho algo que en verdad me interesa, ya que el que Sonomi regrese significa que porfin pueda hablar con ellos al respecto del compromiso.

Cuando es pronto?- pregunte.

Ella dijo que estaria aqui a finales del mes, pero me ha pedido...- pero no pudo continuar porque en eso aparecio Gin diciendole que tenia una llamada, asi que se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

Solo puedo pensar en lo que me ha dicho mi madre y para que esto pase no falta mucho, pronto todo terminara-sonrio y continuo comiendo.

Mi madre ya no regresa al conedor asi que decido volver a mi cuarto para marcarle a mi Sakura pero lo mismo vuelve a suceder, nadie contesta y esto hace que comience a preocuparme.

porque Sakura no contesta su telefono? Donde esta? Le habra pasado algo malo? Trato de quitar esas ideas de mi mente y vuelvo a marcar pero el resultado es el mismo.

Escucho que llaman a mi puerta y veo a mi madre entrar.

Xiao Lang te encuentras bien?- dice ella viendome de una manera preocupada.

Si madre estoy bien- le digo.

Bueno voy a salir con tu tia de compras ya que me ha hablado porque quiere dejar a tu primo Eriol con su amiga que llego ayer y se quedo a dormir ahi.

Esta bien madre- dije no prestandole mucha atencion.

Pero ella no hizo caso omiso a lo dicho porque continuo hablando.

Me dijo que la chica habia llegado muy mal y solo pedia hablar con el y como ella sabe que ella y Eriol se conocian desde hace tiempo. creo que desde que el vivio en Tomoeda y bueno porque tambien la concia un poco y dice que es una chica encantadora y por eso permitio que se quedara ahi.

Esto ultimo dicho por mi madre me hizo reaccionar y senti a mi corazon latir rapidamente, pero esque habia escuchado bien?, habia dicho chica, conocida de Eriol, Tomoeda, no, no se podia tratar de ella.

Como se llama?- pregunte ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Me parece que dijo Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- dijo mi madre.

Y fue ahi que entendi el porque no contestaba el celular, ella estaba con Eriol y yo preocupandome por ella, pero que demonios hacia Sakura con el? Y porque habia pasado la noche con el?

Bueno me voy, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde me encuentro- diciendo esto ultimo mi madre salio de mi habitacion.

Vi mi celular y lo avente a suelo con rencor, porque ella me estaba haciendo esto? Pero esto no se iba a quedar asi, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi casa con rumbo hacia la de ella, Sakura tendra que darme muchas esplicaciones.

Sakura

Al entrar a mi casa completamente y al ver a mi padre en la sala ahi sentado con la mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas con rastros de lagrimas.

Papa- es todo lo que digo.

El voltea a verme y solo puedo contener el aliento.

Sakura que bueno que regresaste dime que tal te fue?- dijo intentando sonreir aunque fue inutil.

Papa estas bien?

El no contesto solo regreso su mirada hacia adelante, asi que decidida a saber el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese estado me siento enfrente de el y lo tomo de las manos, el solo se limita a verme.

Papa- dije preocupada.

Aveces hacemos cosas que muchos no logran comprender el porque de nuestras acciones y simplemente se limitan a juzgar, a lo mejor es su manera de defenderce ante el dolor que les causa esta accion y es aceptable pero antes de juzgar hay que ecuchar el motivo del porque lo hicimos-

Papa, no comprendo- dije.

Sakura quiero que sepas que todo lo que hicimos a sido por tu bien-

Hicimos?-

Si, tu mama y yo-

Que an hecho?- dije soltando sus manos pero el sujeto las mias.

Dejame hablar porfavor- dijo apretando mis manos.

Yo solo asenti.

El verdadero motivo por el cual tu mama y yo nos separamos no es el que tu creias-

Queeeeeee?-

Sakura tu mama y yo nos separamos porque tu mama, tu mama es... esta... esta enferma-

En ese momento mi papa bajo la mirada al suelo y lagrimas caian de sus ojos, sus manos apretaban las mias mas fuerte, pero yo me encontraba en shock aun tratando de entender lo dicho por mi padre.

En...enfer...enferma pero de que?- dije con mi voz entrecortada.  
Hace 2 a+APE-os tu mama comenso a sentirce mal, al principio lo atribuia al estres de su trabajo y no le tomo mucha importancia pero empeso a empeorar, inclusive algunos dias faltaba al trabajo, ella pensaba que no ne daba cuenta pero no era asi, convencido de que algo le pasaba la convenci de ir al doctor y fue ahi cuando nos dijeron que tenia ca...can...cancer, el doctor dijo que necesitaba hacerle mas estudios para saber hasta donde habia avanzado la enfermedad, pero al saber los resultados terminamos devastados, el nos dijo que no habia esperanzas y que solo le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, por mucho 5 a+APE-os, no podia aceptarlo consultamo a mas doctores, especialistas pero todos decian lo mismo, no quizo que se te dijera nada, poco a poco comeno a alejarse de ti y de mi, las peleas comenzaron pero no precisamente porque ya no sintieramos nada y al principio no entendia porque su empe+APE-o en tratar de hacer creer que era por eso, hasta que un dia llegue temprano a casa, esta estaba completamente vacia o eso creia yo, al entrar escuche ruidos en tu alcoba pensando que algo malo te habia pasado entre y ahi la vi en tu cama acurrucada abrazando un retrato tuyo y tu oso favorito, llorando como nunca la habia visto hacerlo, me acerque y la abrace y llore porque la estaba perdiendo y fue ahi cuando me lo pidio, me dijo que queria que nos separaramos, que no queria verte sufrir a ti ni a mi que todo era por nuestro bien, que esto serviria para acostumbrarnos a estar sin ella, alprincipio me negue rotundamente, pero no aguantaba verla sufrir y acepte, me pidio que te convenciera de que te fueras con migo per le dije que aceptaria dejarla pero no influeria en tu decision, por eso ella continuo tratandote asi tratando de persuadirte inconsientemente de que te fueras con migo-

Mi padre termino de hablar y su llanto habia cesado pero su mirada segua triste y solo se limitaba a verme, yo sentia mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero tambie me senti indignada porque me haian ocultado todo esto, me solte de su agarre y me levante dandole la espalda tratando de contener mis lagrimas.

Porque? Porque?- dije- siempre crei que eramos una familia unida y cuando comenzarn las peleas me dicia a mi misma que todo estaria bien, que solo era una tonteria que tu y mi mama se amaban y abrian salir de esta situacion y cuando me dicen lo del divorcio me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada, que talvez el amor no era eterno y si habian tomado la decision era para evitar seguirse lastimando pero yo me moria por dentro mi familia ya no era una familia y ahora me dices que todo esto que an hecho a sido por mi bien? No se como esto puede ocasinarme algun bien, cuando lo unico que me hacia sentir era dolor, crees que esto que siento es por mi bien?- dije llena de furia y aun sin voltearlo a ver.

Sakura- dijo mi padre tocando mi hombro.

No- dije apartandome de su lado- pero dime porque ahora te as decidido en decirme la verdad-

Alguien me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra forma-

Quien?- dije colerica.

Sakura- dijo intentando volver a asercarse a mi.

Quien fue?- dije gritando y alejandome de el.

Eriol- dijo.

Queeee?- dije esta vez voltiandome para verlo a la cara, pero como era posible de que Eriol supiera todo esto, desde cuando lo sabe? Y porque no me lo habia dicho?

El apenas se entero y estaba dispuesto a decirtelo, pero le pedi que no lo hiciera ya que era yo el que tenia que acerlo, porfavor hija perdonanos, yo y tu mama no queriamos lastimarte.

No querian? Pues dejame decirte que lo hicieron- dije viendolo directo a la cara.

Lo siento- dijo arrepentido.

No, ya no mas- dije agarrandome la cabeza con ambas manos, no lo soportaba mas, mis ojos ardian reclamandome para dejar salir las lagrimas que se amontonaban en ellos, me gire y sali corriendo sintiendo las lagrimas salir de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas, escuche a mi padre llamarme pero no le hice caso lo unico que deseaba era salir de ahi, desaparecer junto con el dolor,la traicion,todo lo que me torturaba, me detuve un momento tratando de tranquilizarme y decidi en ir a buscar a la unica persona que podia corroborar todo lo dicho por mi padre, asi que corri hacia su casa.

Al llegar a su casa toque el timbre, apenas me abrieron entre sin importarme lo que me dijeran.

Eriol- comence a gritar- Eriol-

Su mama aparecio pero no me importo yo queria verlo a el, vi que le dijo algo a alguien y ese alguien comenso a subir las escaleras, pero no iba ni a la mitad cuando el aparecio corriendo por las mismas, al verlo corri y lo abrace, el hizo lo mismo y al sentir su desesperacion por tranquilizarme comprendi que todo lo dicho por mi padre era cierto, llore aun mas fuerte y su abrazo se intensifico a un mas.

Porque, porque me hicieron esto? Mi mama y mi papa porque?- dije entre sollosos.

Se que es doloroso pero estoy aqui con tigo y todo esto se solucionara creeme- dijo acariciando mi espalda.

No eso no es verdad, mi mama, mi mama esta enferma Eriol, la voy a perder, porque lo hicieron, porque me mintieron-dije aun mas desesperada y tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero el no lo permitio.

Sakura tranquila te prometo que todo saldra bien confia en mi porfavor- dijo Eriol pero su voz sonaba rara, hasta que lo vi y el tambien lloraba no pude mas y lo abrace aun mas fuerte, tratando de creerle que todo estaria bien, aunque yo sentia que no era verdad.

Eriol

Al terminar de hablar con Tomoyo decidi ver una pelicula, pero no le prestaba atencion mi mente se encontraba divagando en otras cosas, mas bien en alguien mas, senti algo de miedo por su reaccion, se que no haria nada malo pero aun asi temia por ella.

Escuche como tocaban el timbre de mi casa y derrepente la escuche gritando mi nombre, no hubo necesidad de que me gritaran porque en cuestion de segundos ya estaba con ella

Al verme se lanzo a mis brazos y comenso a llorar, esto me partio el alma y de cierta forma me hizo sentir culpable ya que yo habia precionado a su papa para que le dijera toda la verdad.

La escuche hablar y trate de darle animos, al principio mis intentos fueron envano y su dolor me traspaso a mi tambien el alma y llore con ella, me abrazo aun mas fuerte y sus sollosos fueron los unicos que se escuchaban, estuvimos asi un rato y al notar que se habia tranquilizado un poco la separe de mi para sentarnos en un sillon, la sente al lado mio, pero ella parecia ausente.

Cuando te enteraste?- me pregunto con un tono de voz muy leve.

En navidad- dije

No vi reaccion en ella y eso me preocupo aun mas.

Entonces no fue un sue+APE-o-dijo tocamandoce la cabeza como si estuvier frustrada- mi mama y tu estuvieron en mi casa ese dia

Si ella queria verte y estar con tigo al igual que yo- dije deseando que no escuchara lo ultimo.

Si hubiera querido estar con migo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo- Sakura, ella queria protegerte-

No empieces con lo mismo Eriol, ella me alejo de su lado, no queria que estuviera con ella- dijo y vi sus ojos de nuevo humedercerse.

Sakura-dije tomandole de los hombros- ya no piences en eso, aunque sus motivos no los entendamos, lo hecho hecho esta y ya nada lo cambia, lo unico que nos queda es seguir adelante, ahora mas que nunca tu mama y tu papa te necesitan, se que es dificil pero tu eres muy fuerte Sakura y yo siempre estare a tu lado-

Ella trato de sonreirme y me volvio a abrazar.

Mi mama donde esta?-pregunto.

En Tomoeda-conteste.

Quiero verla- me dijo y se levanto queriendo salir de la casa.  
Sakura no creo que este sea el mejor momento, esperate hasta que estes mas taranquila yo mismo ire con tigo- le dije tomandola de la mano.

Ella parecio dudar pero lo comprendio y se sento de nuevo con migo, el silencio reino, ella se acosto en mis piernas y sus sollosos aparecieron de nuevo y solo me limite a consolarla, aunque tambien sufriera por dentro con ella, poco a poco su respiracion se comenso a hacer lenta y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mi madre aparecio en esos momentos y al vernos en sus ojos pude ver ternura.

Su habitacion esta lista- me dijo.

Yo solo asenti y le sonrei en agradecmiento, sonrisa que mi madre devolvio, asi que cargandola en mis brazos me dirigi hacia su habitacion.

Al llegar la acoste en la cama, le quite los zapatos y la abrigue, le llame a su padre para que estuviera tranquilo y supiera donde estaba Sakura, coloque una slla al lado de su cama, me acerque y le bese la frente, le tome la mano y me quede cuidandola.

Shaoran

Al llegar a su casa nadie me abrio asi que decidi esperar y fue cuando la vi, caminando al lado de Eriol quien la abrazaba, me acerque hacia ellos, Eriol fue el primero en verme y Sakura alzo su vista hacia mi.  
Shaoran- dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Se puede saber que estan aciendo ustedes 2 juntos- dije.

Eso a ti que te importa- dijo Eriol.

Me importa porque ella es mi novia-dije acercandome a Eriol.

Que sea tu novia no quiere decir que no pueda salir con sus amigos- dijo tambien acercandoce a mi.

Amigos? Si mal no recuerdo tu no le hablas desde hace meses no?-

Shaoran dejame esplicarte- dijo Sakura

Y que tienes que decirme, a caso paso algo entre tu y el- dije cerrando mis manos en pu+APE-os.

No, nada paso entre Eriol y yo, yo...yo solo estaba triste y necesitaba habalar con alguien-

Y porque diablos no me hablaste a mi? Soy tu novio, no un desconocido- dije voltiandome hacia ella y gritandole.

No le hables asi- intervino Eriol jalandome de un brazo.

Tu no te metas- le dije safandome de su agarre- pense que despues de lo que paso entre nosotros las cosas marcharian mejor- dije contriste y cierto rencor.

Porfavor Shaoran no te pongas asi- dijo Sakura.

Que no me ponga asi? Dime Sakura porque no me buscaste a mi?-

Shaoran porfavor, yo te lo iba a decir pero necesitaba hablar primero con Eriol-dijo ella y en sus ojos pude ver tristesa.

Me senti peor alverla asi pero es no me detuvo estaba enojado y necesitaba sacarlo.

Sabes are como que te creo, pero tienes que decidir soy yo o es el- dije- piensalo- y comence a caminar.

Shaoran- dijo ella y me tomo del brazo al pasar a su lado- porfavor no hagas esto,puedo esplicarte, no me hagas escojer porfavor-dijo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, me acerque a ella y bese su frente.

Piensalo- dije y me fui de ahi.

Shaoran- la escuche que gritaba pero aun asi no me detuve.

Sakura

Shaoran- seguia gritando per el no regresaba.

Senti a Eriol, abrazarme pero yo forcejeaba para safarme y gritaba su nombre completamente desesperada, mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos a cantaros y esque deseaba que regresara y me abrazara.

Tranquila princesa- me dijo Eriol.

No, necesito esplicarle, decirle que lo necesito mas que nunca, porfavor Eriol sueltame aun puedo alcanzarlo- dije forcejeando aun mas fuerte aunque mis intentos fueran inutiles.

Sakura este no es el momento de que hablen, tienes que esperar a que se calme -

No, porfavor Eriol llevame con el, llevame a su casa- dije viendole directo a los ojos y suplicandole.

Eriol acepto y me llevo a su casa, yo solo deseaba que Shaoran entendiera y estuviera con migo ahora mas que nunca.

Notas de la autora

Hola bueno he tardado un poco con el capitulo pero espero que sea de su agrado, espero que todos esten bien y claro que les vaya muy bien, ahora ya se sabe la verdad de la mama de Sakura, las cosas comienzan a ponerce un poco mal pero esperemos que las cosas se resuelban, espero subir el proximo capitulo a mas tardar el domingo, nos vemos y cuidense a y espero sus comentarios bye. :-)


	13. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14 El adios

Shaoran

No quice poner a Sakura en esta situacion, se que Eriol es una persona importante para ella y que lo quiere solo como amigos, pero al saber que ella habia ido a buscar consuelo con el y no con migo me hizo sentir un miedo tan grande de perderla; por esa misma razon le pedi que decidiera, siento temor de que su respuesta no sea la que yo deseo escuchar y que por este arrebato yo sea el que salga perdiendo.

Asi que decido aclarar mis ideas decidiendo caminar y no regresar a mi casa por el momento. Caminando sin rumbo fijo y esque la verdad no sabia a donde ir, escucho mi celular sonar pero no quiero contestar, talvez se trate de ella y solo me hable para darme la terrible noticia de que ha elegido a Eriol y no a mi.

Sacudo mi cabeza negandome a creer que ella haria eso, pero entonces que hara? El celular que ya se habia callado volvio a sonar otra vez, fastidiado y decidido a terminar con esto decido contestarlo, pero vaya sorpresa; ya que no se trata de ella, sino de mi madre.

Bueno-

Xiao Lang donde estas?- dice.

Sali a dar una vuelta- contesto algo irritado.

Necesito que regreses de inmediato a la casa-

Madre...-digo yo tratando de negar a ir, pero ella no me dejo hablar.

No sabes lo que acaba de pasar-dice y esto me angustia un poco.  
Ha sucedido algo grave?- pregunto.

No se trata de nada malo, pero es importante que regreses-

Un poco mas tranquilo y sabiendo que mi madre no me dejara tranquilo hasta que haga lo que me pide.

Esta bien- digo soltando un suspiro- No tardo estoy ahi en media hora- al decir esto ultimo termino la llamada antes de que mi madre diga algo mas.

Veo el lugar donde me encuentro y lo reconosco enseguida, solia venir aqui muy seguido a pasear, a parte de que no se encontraba muy lejos de mi casa talvez unos 15 minutos, pero aun asi decido tomarme mi tiempo, asi que caminando de una manera poco usual para mi me dirijo con rumbo a mi casa.

Eriol

Despues de lo sucedido con Shaoran y convencido de que Sakura no se tranquilizara hasta hablar con el, decido llevarla hasta su casa, ha un caminaba con la mirada perdida y sus ojos aun seguian rojos por el llanto.

Llegando a la casa de Shaoran, ella solo se dedica a observarla detalladamente y esto me hace creer que ella nunca ha venido pero eso es absurdo, siendo ella la novia de Shaoran ya tendrian que conocerla, quitando esos pensamientos de mi mente me decido a tocar el timbre.

Es muy grande- dice aun observando la casa.

Sakura, acaso nunca has venido aqui antes?- pregunto buscando su mirada.

Ella voltea a verme y su mirada se queda fija en la mia, ella esta a punto de decir algo pero la puerta se abre interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

Buenas tardes joven Eriol- me dice weint el mayordomo de la casa.

Buenas tardes Weint - le contesto.

Weint voltea y su mirada se posa en Sakura y le sonrie, ella tambien le sonrie aunque su sonrisa es algo timida, Weint se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar, asi que inmediatamente lo hacemos.

Se encuentra shaoran?- pregunto.

El joven Shaoran no se encuentra por el momento pero no tarda en llegar, si desean esperarlo- nos dice dirigiendonos hasta la sala.

Volteo a ver a Sakura para saber su opinion pero al ver sus ojos los cuales me suplican a que esperemos, asi que accedo y seguimos a Weint.

Al llegar a la sala me doy cuenta que esta no esta sola, en ella se encuentra mi tia Leran Li, mi madre y tambien Sonomi la mama de Tomoyo.

Eriol querido- dice mi tia.

Entro completamente tomando a Sakura del brazo la cual se habia quedado parada en la puerta.

Buenas tardes, ella es Sakura kinomoto- digo presentandola pero refiriendome mas a Sonomi ya que las otras dos la conocian, pero mi sorpresa crece al ver que mi tia tampoco la conoce.

Buenas tardes-dice Sakura algo timida.

Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Leran Li la mama de Xiao Lang-

Sakura se tensa pero aun asi le sonrie- el placer es mio- le contesta Por fin te conosco, Tomoyo me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una chica divina y veo que no miente- dice Sonomi.

Sakura se sonrroja un poco pero tambien le regresa la sonrisa.

Pero tomen asiento- dice mi tia.

Y como te encuentras?- pregunta mi mama a Sakura.

Ya mejor gracias- dice ella y mi mama le sonrie.

Bueno y entonces que piensan de julio, seria el mes indicado para anunciar el compromiso- dice Sonomi retomando su platica que supongo tenian antes de nuestra llegada.

Ha mi me parece bien- contesta mi mama.

Veo a mi tia Leran dudar un poco y volteandonos a ver nos pregunta.

Ustedes que piensan, creen que Tomoyo y Shaora esten de acuerdo?- dice.

Tanto Sakura como yo nos miramos pues ambos no entendemos nada.

Ohhh cierto lo olvidaba, aun cas nadie lo sabe pero bueno se los dire, estamos organizando una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Shaoran y Tomoyo- dice mi tia muy sonriente.

Compromiso?- no puedo evitar preguntar.

Si, Tomoyo y Shaoran se va a casar- contesta Sonomi.

Volteo rapidamente mi mirada hacia Sakura quien se ha quedado muy quieta y a la vez muy palida.

Sakura

No podia creer lo dicho por la mama de Tomoyo, sentia que esto es una broma cruel pero al verlas tan sonrientes, tan seguras me decia que no mentian, pero aun asi no creia, no queria creerlo.

Ohhhhh deberas miren lo que traigo- dijo Sonomi buscando algo en su bolso.

No se de que se treataba, solo lograba ver un pedaso de papel que pasaba de mano en mano y todos al verlo sonreian, derrepente ese pedaso de papel llega a la manos de Eriol quie al verlo abrio mas los ojos y voltio a verme muy sorpredido, no entendia bien esa reaccion de su parte pero algo me decia que era algo malo.

Titubeante trate de tomar el pedaso de papel que Eriol traia en las manos pero el lo impidio, asi que con mas fuerza logre arrebatarcelo de las manos y lo vi.

Ahora si ya no podia mentirme a mi misma, todo lo anterior dicho por estas mujeres era verdad, ya no lo podia negar, ni por mas que yo quisiera y esque ante mi tenia la prueba de todo, no era nada mas que una foto en la cual aparecian Tomoyo y Shaoran besandose, la foto parecia ser reciente y Sonomi me lo confirmo.

Esa foto fue tomada esta navidad, reuerdo qu los tortolitos se la pasaron muy acarameladitos ese dia, verdad que lucen muy bien juntos- dijo preguntandom a mi.

Pero no podia contestar sentia mi corazon romperse ante las palabras dichas por Sonomi y la foto a la cual no le podia quitar la mirada, hacia sangrar las heridas que poco a poco comenzaban a surgir.

si- dije en un susurro y no se en si como pude hablar pero no podia dejar que vieran el efecto que tenia ante mi esta noticia, miles de sentimientos surgieron en mi pero ninguno de ellos era bueno o me hacia sentir bien.

Desde cuando estan comprometidos- pregunte ahora con mi voz algo temblorosa y solo viendo la foto.

Desde que son ni+APE-os- me contesto Leran.

Dando un suspiro dije la ultima pregunta que al saber si la respuesta es afirmativa acabaria con migo, aunque claro al ver la foto sabia cual seria la respuesta, pero aun deseaba que todo fuera mentira, asi que con mi ultima esperanza la hice.

Y... y...y ellos lo saben-

Escuche las risas de ellas y esto logro despegar mi mirada de la foto y dirigirla hacia ellas.

Claro ellos lo saben desde que tienen uso de razon, inclusive hemos hablado con ellos y an estado de acuerdo siempre- dijo Leran.

No pude mas que contener un suspiro, senti la mano de Eriol tomar la mia y apretarla como brindandome apoyo, lo voltie a ver y el me miraba tiernamente yo senti mis ojos humederese pero aun no poda sucumbir a las lagrimas, primero tenia que salir de este lugar.

Eriol retiro de mis manos la foto y la coloco en la mesa enfrente de nosotros y yo enseguida me levante, me levante de donde estaba y lo que ocasiono que todos me miraran.

Sakura, querida estas bien?- pregunto Sonomi- luces algo palida-

Bien?, bien era la ultima palabra que podria descrbir como me siento en estos momentos. Asi que solo afirme con la cabeza.

Sera mejor que me vaya- dije haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza para poder hablar.

Pero si aun es temprano y Shaoran ni Tomoyo aun an llegado- dijo esta vez Leran.

Yo al escuchar esto decidi que ahora menos que nunca tenia que salir de aqui, no soportaria verlos ahi juntos, burlandose de mi y de lo estupida que habia sido al creer que el en verdad se habia enamorado de mi.

Esque...mmm...acabo de recordar que mi papa me pidio que llegara temprano- dije con mi voz algo entrecortada.

Leran y Sonomi no parecieron estar conformes con lo que dije y estaban dispuestas a refutar pero fueron interrumpidas por la mama de Eriol.

Ve con cuidado Sakura y saluda a tu papa de nuestra parte- me dijo comprensiva y sonriendome.

Yo le estaba agradecida por la intervencion de la mama de Eriol asi que solo me limite a sonreirle y a asentir con la cabeza y despidiendome de los demas sali casi corriendo de ahi.

Eriol del cual no me habia dado cuenta que se habia puesto en marcha atras de mi me dio alcance fuera de la casa, me tomo del brazo jalandome para que pararami caminata.

Sakura, espera- dijo.

Yo me detuve pero no fui capaz de verlo a la cara.

Porfavor Eriol dejame- le pedi sintiendo las primeras lagrimas derramar de mis ojos.

El no parecia querer hacerme caso pero esta vez no queria que el me viera mal y menos por Shaoran, el ya me lo habia dicho que saldria lastimada y no queria que me consolara por mi estupides, asi que forcejeando logre soltarme y sali corriendo de ahi.

Eriol comenzo a llamarme y a tratar de alcanzarme pero haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza corri a toda velocidad logrando con esto perderme de su alcance.

Shaoran

Al llegar a mi casa senti un escalofrio ataravesar todo mi cuerpo, no sabia bien a que se atribuia , mire al cielo y el clima comenso a cambiar; tal parecia que se avecinaba una tormenta, asi que mejor decidi entrar a mi casa.

Al hacerlo fui recibido por Weint quien me dijo que mi madre me esperaba en la sala, asi que decidido a averiguar que queria para asi poder subir mas rapido a mi cuarto me dirigi a paso veloz hacia la sala.

Y al entrar vaya sorpresa la mia ya que ahi se encontraba nada y nadamenos que ni madre, la mama de Eriol y Sonomi.

Buenas tardes- dije entrando completamete.

Ohhhh Xiao Lang que bueno que ya as llegado- dijo mi madre.

Y dime que es aquello tan importante que tienes que decirme.- pregunte anque yo ya sabia la respuesta de esto.

Bueno yo creo que ya te habras dado cuenta pero de todos modos te lo dire, Sonomi adelanto su viaje y ha regresado definitivamente-dijo mi madre sonriendo muy alegremente.

Yo dirigi mi mirada hacia Sonomi la cual solo se limitaba a sonreirme.  
Es bueno volver a casa- dijo.

Yo solo asenti y tome asiento.

Derrepente algo llamo mi atencion y al verlo mejor no pude evitar tomarlo enseguida para comprobar que mi vision no me estuviera fallado pero en mis manos tenia la foto en la cual Tomoyo y yo nos besabamos y que habia sido tomada en navidad.

Veo que te gusta, si quieres puedes quedartela- dijo Sonomi.

Yo solo me limite a observarla, el timbre sono y al igual que yo Tomoyo hizo su entrada en la sala, ella tambien lucio algo sorprendida pero aun asi guardo la compostura y se sento al lado mio.

Buenas tardes- dijo ella saludando.

Todos ahi le respondimos el saludo pero antes de que alguien mas pudiera volver hablar mi madre se adelanto.

Que bueno que ya estamos todos reunidos- dijo.

Y a que se debe el motivo- dije algo serio.

Lo que pasa Shaoran es que decidi adelantar mi viaje con el unico motivo de comenzar a orgaizar la fiesta en la cual se anunciara su compromiso- dijo Sonomi muy sonriente.

Queeeeee?- gritamos Tomoyo y yo al mismo tiempo.

Chicos guarden un poco la compostura y contengan sus emociones- dijo mi madre.

Emocion? Creen que yo podria sentir eso, voltie a ver a Tomoyo buscando apoyo en ella pero al verla lucia como en shock tanto por la noticia como por la foto que habia visto yo hace unos minutos.

Madre si algo siemto creanme que no es emocion ya que no tengo deseos de que dicha fiesta se lleve acabo-

Xiao Lang comportate- me dijo mi madre.

Esque acaso no lo entienden, tanto Tomoyo como yo no queremos esto- dije comenzando a enojarme.

Sonomi sonrio y se dirigio hacia donde no encontramos.

Si en verdad deseaban eso debieron haberlo dicho antes, ahora ya no hay vuelta atras, tu y Tomoyo se casaran-dijo.

Pues lo dudo, porque por mi parte no aceptare esto- dije levantandome y a la vez retandola.

Shaoran- dijo Tomoyo algo alarmada por la situaion.

El timbre volvio a sonar pero no le preste atencion a la persona que acababa de llegar hasta que escuche a mi madre hablar.

Eriol regresaste rapido y dime la se+APE-orita Kinomoto se encuentra mejor- dijo mi madre y al decirlo toda mi atencion se dirigio hacia Eriol.

Si, se encuentra mejor- dijo viendome a los ojos con rencor.

Que bueno porque cuando estuvo aqui no se veia nada bien y lucia muy palida-dijo esta vez Sonomi.

Queee?- no pude evitar decir, bueno mas bien gritar pero Sakura habia estado en mi casa pero para que? Y que le habian dicho para que se pusiera asi?

Derrepente una alarmita empeso asonar dentro de mi, recorde el motivo por el cual estaban reunidas aqui estas mujeres y tambien la foto, y si Sakura la habia visto? Derrepente senti un peso inmenso sobre de mi temiendo a que lo que pensaba fuera cierto.

Si hijo, ella y Eriol estuvieron aqui hace un rato, estuvimos hablando con ella respecto a la boda pero empeso a sentirce mal y tuvo que marcharce-

No, me dije a mi mismo, esto no estaba pasando, me deje caer en el sofa al lado de Tomoyo la cual solo me veia con cara de preocupacion, voltie a ver a Eriol para corroborar lo dicho pero al ver el odio profundo que me profesaba con su mirada supe que todo era verdad.  
La habia perdido, esta vez si estaba seguro que habia perdido a mi Sakura, la mentira es algo que ella no soportaba y yo siempre le habia mentido, pero aun no podia darme porvencido necesitaba esplicarle, quien lo diria esta ma+APE-ana ella lo queria hacer y yo me negue y ahora yo queria hacer lo mismo pidiendo que ella no se negara.

Asi de rapido como me sente me levante y comence a caminar con rumbo hacia la puerta, sali dispuesto a buscarla y aclararle todo pero Eriol me dio alcance interponiendoce en mi camino.

Apartate- le dije empujandolo.

Que piensas hacer- me dijo.

Ha ti que te importa- le conteste aun tratando de quitarlo de mi camino.

No crees que ya la as lastimado demasiado?- me dijo y esto me detuvo.  
Tu no sabes nada- le dije con la voz un poco apagada.

Que no se nada?dijo comenzando a aventarme-tu eres el que no sabe nada de ella y ahora pretendes buscarla para decirle que todo lo que le dijeron hoy es un error, dime tu la dejaste que te esplicara la verdadera razon por la que fue a mi casa ayer? No verdad? Y la orillaste a que escogiera entre tu y yo mientras tu estabas con Tomoyo, que miserable eres Shaoran pero tu jueguito ya se termino- dijo colerico, pero sabia que de cierta forma el decia la verdad.

Yo solo pude apretar los dientes y mis manos hacerlas pu+APE-o.

Aunque no lo creas todo esto es una equivocacion yo amo a Sakura y no he tenido nada que ver con Tomoyo- dije.

Jajajaja comenso a reir Eriol, y dime entonces porque la besas? Porque no te atreveras a negarlo hay pruebas- dijo volviendome a aventar-

Yo no la bese- dije

Ha no, entonces que fue eso, ah ya se solo un beso de buenas noches, me pregunto que dirias si yo tambien me despidiera asi de Sakura- dijo.

Y la simple idea de maginar eso me hizo enloquecer, asi que agarrando a Eril por el cuello de su camisa lo estrelle contra la pared.

Ni siquiera lo piences- le dije.

Eriol me miro retandome con la mirada.

Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si te atreves tan siquiera a volver a pensar en eso- continue disiendo.

El que no tiene idea eres tu Shaoran, no sabes lo que te are si vuelves a hacercarte a ella- dijo Eriol soltandose de mi agarre- No creas que me quedare asi tan tranquilo- dije.

Y que haras, volver a lastimarla- dijo y esto si tuvo efecto a mi, yo no queria lastimarla es lo que menos queria.

Dejala en paz por una vez en tu vida as algo bueno y no la busques mas, ya tuvo suficiente de ti- dijo esto ultimo y comenso a salir con rumbo a la salida.

Estrelle mi mano contra la pared tratando asi de aliviar la frustacion y el coraje que sentia, el dolor que sentia en estos momentos sabia que lo merecia por causarle esto a ella, recarge mi frente contra la pared tratando de tranquilizarme pero en mi cabeza solo podia pensar en buscar a Sakura y aclararle todo esto y el miedo se apodero de nuevo de mi ya que ahora si podria perder para siempre a mi Sakura.

Eriol

Al salir de la casa mi rabia crecio un poco mas, deseaba regresar ahi y romperle la cara a shaoran pero tuve que controlarme ya que si me dejaba guiar por mis impulsos todo hubiera salido peor, no me importaba el escandalo al contrario me hubiera gustado que todos se enteraran el tipo de persona que es en verdad, pero al hacerlo hubiera perjudicado a Sakura y esto no me lo permitiria.

Lo mas importante para mi era encontrarla, asegurame de que se encontrara bien, pero donde comenzar a buscarla?pudo haber ido a cualquier lado.

Derrepente escuche un trueno, lo cual me indicaba que no tardaria mucho en comenzar a llover, la desesperacion comenso a crecer en mi al no encontrarla , antes de que empesara la tormenta le pudiera pasar algo malo decidi comensar con mi busqueda pero sabiendo que yo solo no lograria encontrarla me decidi a llamar a la unica persona que podria ayudarme a localizarla.

Busque en mi telefono su numero y enseguida comence a marcarle, sono una vez, dos y contestaron.

Bueno- me dijeron al otro lado

Bueno...

Sakura

No se precisamente donde estaba y la verdad no me importaba, parecia como si el mundo se hubiera decidido a ponerce en mi contra, primero la mentira de mis padres, la enfermedad de mi madre y por ultimo lo de Shaoran, mis lagrimas no an parado de salir de mis ojos desde que habia salido de su casa y esque como es posible que todo esto estuviera pasando.

Levante mi mirada y comence a observar el lugar donde me encontraba, pero no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, lo que logre visualizar fue un parque asi que comence a hacercarme, al llegar lo mire mejor me recordo al parque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa y el cual solia visitar junto con mis padres, no pude evitar soltar un solloso al recordar todos los momentos vividos en ese lugar, comence a caminar rumbo aun arbol que se encontraba ahi y no importandome si me hacia da+APE-o me deje caer.

Mi llanto se intensifico, el dolor que sentia se hizo mas fuerte, porque las personas que mas amo en este mundo me ocasionaban este inmenso dolor.

Noooooooo- grite.

Ahora entendia el porque Shaoran nunca me habia llevado a su casa, el porque nunca me habia presentado a su familia, el nunca habia sentido nada por mi, simplemene habia sido un juguete para el y yo como tonta habia caido, recorde lo que habiamos vivido llore a un mas desgarradoramente, el solo me habia utlizado, por eso no me habia dejado esplicarle nada de lo sucedido con Eriol, y me habia dado a elegir talvez con la esperanza de que escogiera a Eriol y lo dejara en paz.

No, no, no comence a gritar y a golpear el suelo con mis manos, mis ojos me ardian cada vez mas pero mis lagrimas no querian sucumbir ante el dolor.

Eriol tenia razon siempre la tuvo cuando el dijo que no me queria, que yo iba a salir lastimada de todo esto, pero y no queria creerle y ahora mi corazon estaba roto.

Pero tambien algo que me dolia era la traicion de Tomoyo porque ella me habia hecho esto, yo que la consideraba mi amiga, pensando que era sincera con migo, pero entonces porque ayudaria a Shaoran, talvez tambien queria burlarse de mi y como lo an de ver hecho, que ingenua fui.

Escuche un trueno y la lluvia no tardo en comenzar a caer empapandome completamente, pero no me importo, al contrario me hacia sentir que el mismo cielo compartia mi sufrimiento y lloraba con migo.

Shaoran- grite cuando otro trueno callo, sentia que me ahogaba yo misma con mis sollosos, me acomode en el arbol sentandome de mejor manera ya casi no veia bien lo que pasaba o lo que sucedia, me tome mi cabeza con ambas manos frustada queria que el dolor se fuera.

Me abrace a mi misma tratando se sentir un poco de calor, de aliviarme a mi misma, de sanar mis heridas, de salir de esto, de volver a ser yo misma, pero sabia que eso era imposible.

Despues de un rato de seguir atormentandome a mi misma , mi lagrimas cesaron, ahora solo me dedicaba a ver la lluvia caer.

Comienso a escuchar pasos pero no me importa, quien quiera que sea solo quiero que se marche y me deje.

Derrepente siento la presencia de alguien mas al lado mio, levanto la mirada poco a poco y vaya sorpresa la que me llevo.

Mi papa esta parado ahi al lado mio y viendome directo a los ojos.

Su apariencia no es mejor que la mia a un trae puesta la misma ropa de ayer , luce un poco demacrado, sus ojos aun rojisos y debajo de ellos luce ojeras, me senti mal al sentir ser causante de su sufrimiento, sus ojos brillan un poco al verme , se hacerca mas hacia donden me encuentro y me abraza, al principio no conteste su abrazo, me encontraba perdida en mi misma, no sabiendo bien que pensar, como actuar o decir, asi que dejandome solo guiar lo abrazo.

Porfavo sacame de aqui dije volviendo a sucumbir a las lagrimas, no quiero sentir mas dolor, porfavor papa sacame de aqui le dije.

Sakura, perdoname- me dijo.

Pero al escuchar esto yo no contestaba, no sabia bien que decir.

Se que fui un cobarde, crei que te protegia , Sakura hija en verdad perdoname.

Y fue ahi cuando lo comprendi el tambien sufria por todo esto y no tenia derecho a juzgarlo, por el contrario tenia que apoyarlo a salir de este dolor, ambos teniamos que ser fuertes el uno por el otro pero principalmente por mama, quien se habia sacrificado por nosotros.

Papa no hay nada que perdonar al contrario tu perdoname me cegue por el dolor que senti en esos momentos, la ira se apodero de mi, y actue inconsientemente- dije viendolo directo a los ojos.

Sakura hija, tu y tu madre son mi fuerza para seguir adelante, no se que haria sin ustedes-

Shhhhhh ya no digas eso- dije- ahora solo hay que ver hacia delante- trate de sonreir al decir esto ultimo.

Mi papa me miro y me sonrio, no sabia como habia sido capaz de decir esto, pero tenia que salir a delante, el dolor que siento no desaparecera tan rapido como me gustaria que lo hiciera, pero habia personas que me necesitaban y por la cuales luchar.

Papa quiero regresar a casa con mama- le digo.

Yo tambien lo quiero Sakura- me dice y volvemos a abrazarno.

Continuamos asi unos momento mas pero el frio comienza a apoderarce de mi y hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo empapada que estoy y mi padre lo nota enseguida.

Es hora de irnos- dice limpiandome la cara y ayudandome a poner en pie, me coloca su saco y comenzamos nuestro camino de regreso a casa.  
Como me encontraste- le pregunto.

Eriol me aviso que habias desaparecido y sali a buscarte y al encontrar este lugar y con tan solo verlo supe que estarias aqui ya que se parece al parque donde soliamos pasar nuestro ratos en Tomoeda.

Mi papa me sonrie y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, antes de llegar al carro observo el lugar mejor y solo pienso en que no sere capaz de regresar a este lugar, que este es el adios definitivo.

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos bueno espero antes que nada que se encuentren bien y que el capitulo sea de su agrado, bueno Yaris li no me odies por esto pero te prometo que todo mejorara :-) bueno me despido espero leernos pronto mas tarda espero el miercoles, bueno nos vemos cuidense mucho bye.  
:-)


	14. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 El Regreso

Shaoran

Aun pensando en todo lo que me habia dicho Eriol, tratando de encontrar una manera de solucionar todo esto, se que ella es una chica diferente, es noble, risue+APE-a, cari+APE-osa, tierna, es simplemente perfecta y tambien se que por su forma de ser la he lastimado demasiado y por esa misma razon he decidido no buscarla, por lo menos hoy no.

Encerrandome en mi cuarto decidido a desaparecer de todo esto que estoy viviendo en estos momentos y dispuesto a luchar por la unica persona que en verdad he llegado a amar. La puerta de mi cuarto se abre pero no me importa aquella persona que entra y se sienta al lado mio.

Hola- me dice, yo solo soy capaz de voltear a verla, porque se trata de Tomoyo, su presencia no me sorprendia para nada, al contrario lo que me sorprendia es que no estuviera aqui antes.

Hola- le conteste.

Despues de terminar esa palabra, mantuvimos la vista al frente y el silencio reino por unos momentos, hasta qu ella volvio a hablar.  
Yo vine a pedirte disculpas por no apoyarte hace rato con lo del compromiso, pero esque me encontraba muy cnfundida por todo y simplemente no me crei capaz para desafiar a mi madre.

Tranquila te entiendo, pero en verdad me gustaria que hablaras con tu mama y le dijeras que al igual que yo no desea todo esto-

Si, lo se y por eso mismo voy a hablar con ella y puedes contar con mi apoyo cuando hables con tus padres, te lo prometo- dijo Tomoyo con toda sinceridad.

Gracias- me limite a decir.

Shaoran, yo...mmm escuche la discusion que tuviste con Eriol, creeme que no fue mi intencion, solo que al verlo salir enseguida despues de ti me hizo pensar que algo malo podria pasar, y no me equivoque.

Tomoyo, ella lo sabe-le dije.

Tomoyo solo se limito a agachar la cabeza por unos segundos y enseguida la levanto.

Me lo imagine, al ecuchar que ella estuvo aqui, Shaoran tienes que hablar con ella y explicarle se que ella entendera- dijo Tomoyo convencida de que todo saldria bien.

Aun no soy capaz de buscarla, no quiero ver sus ojos mirandome con reproche, con odio, sin ya no poder ver el amor que me tenia, no, no soy capaz.- le dije sintiendo un nudo en la gargata.

Pero Shaoran no creo que ella sea capaz de odiarte, tu mas que nadie conoce a Sakura y sabes que ella no actuaria asi- dijo Tomoyo viendome directo a la cara.

Si Tomoyo, pero la he lastimado con todo esto, la he herido cuando le prometi que la cuidaria, que no dejaria que nada le pasara que solo viviria para hacerla feliz y le he fallado, le he fallado- le dije sintiendo ese nudo en mi garganta asiendose cada vez mas grande y que me impedia continuar hablando.

Shaoran, tranquilo- dijo apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro- yo puedo hablar con ella y explicarle-

No- dije-yo tengo que decirle todo y espero que comprenda y que me perdone, pero si no lo hace ...de...deja...dejare que se aparte de mi lado.

Shaoran, no creo que te deje, se que te ama tanto como tu a ella y confio en que todo esto se solucionara ya lo veras, tu no te des por vencido, lucha por ella -

Eso espero, eso espero-

Enseguida que termino la conversacion, el silencio volvio a la habitacion y despues de un rato fue interrumpido por Weint quien solo venia a informarle a Tomoyo que su madre y ella tenian que irse, despidiendose de mi y deseandome suerte salio de mi habitacion dejandome solo de nuevo.

Pero esto en lugar de entristecerme me ayudo a pensar mejor las cosas, a darme animos de que no todo estaba perdido, Tomoyo tenia razon yo conosco a Sakura. Por eso mismo se que aun puede ver una oportunidad entre ella y yo.

Escuchando la lluvia caer y sintiendo peque+APE-as esperanzas crecer dentro de mi, decido tratar de conciliar el sue+APE-o, aunque no estare verdaderamente tranquilo hasta hablar con ella y saber que me ha perdonado y no me dejara, tal y como me lo prometio.

Eriol

Al recibir la llamada del se+APE-or Kimoto he informarme que la habia encontrado me senti realmente aliviado y lo primero que hice fue correr a su casa para asegurarme que en verdad estuviera bien.

Pero al llegar ahi su padre fue el unico en resibirme.

Eriol, hola- dijo

Hola se+APE-or Kinomoto- le conteste, el se aparto de lapuerta dejandome con esto entrar, al acerlo me dedique a observar la casa por completo con el unico objetivo de encontrarla pero por mas que la buscaba no la encontraba.

Ella esta bien, se encuentra en su cuarto descansando- me dijo adivinando mis pensamietos.

Puedo verla?-pregunte.

Claro- me dijo sonriendo y con esto ultimo subi corriendo las escaleras con direccion a su cuarto.

Toco la puerta una vez pero es mi urgencia de verla que ni an psado mas de segundos cuando vuelvo a tocar mas fuerte.

Adelante- escucho que me dice.

Entro en la habitacion pensando que se encontraria aun llorando por todo lo sucedido pero me equivoque, ella se encuentra aun con los ojos rojos y un poco inchados por su llanto, pero a pesar de esto tiene un semblante mas tranquilo aunque al verla completamente puedo ver bien lo que se encuentra haciendo.

Te vas?- es todo lo que puedo decir y esque ahi estaba ella parada al lado de su cama acomodando sus cosas dentro de una maleta, ella que aun no se habia atrevido a verme directo a los ojos, lo hace.

Tengo que irme- me dice

Pero si es por tu mama ella puede venir a vivir a Hong Kong, aqui hay excelentes doctores que la pueden atender- dije tratando de acerla recapacitar.

Eriol- dijo ella soltando la ropa que tenia en las manos y sentandose en un borde de la cama.

La escuche suspirar como frustada.

No solo me voy por mi mama y creeme que se que los doctores de aqui son muy buenos pero...tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme aqui despues de todo lo sucedido con...con... el.

La vi entristecerse pero no lloro.

Sakura si te vas solo por el le daras el gusto de saber que te dolio lo que paso-

Me dolio, no te imaginas cuanto y se que tu me lo alvertiste pero aun asi no soy tan fuerte, no aun-

Sakura te equivocas, has asimilado lo de tu mama he incluso as arreglado las cosas con tu papa, que te hace pensar que no podras con esto tambien-

El amor que siento por el me lo asegura y si en verdad quiero y deseo olvidarlo lo mejor es poner distancia de por medio, creeme Eriol solo asi podre lograrlo- diciendo esto ultimo volvio a ponerce en pie y continuo con lo que hacia.

Aun con esto dicho por ella yo sentia que se equivocaba en esta decision pero tambien puede que suene egoista pero en mi nacieron nueas esperanzas de que talvez con esto Sakura se fijara en mi, asi que lo mejor es apoyarla.

Y por tu papa no tengo que preguntar que hara o si?

El tambien regresara- me contesto con una media sonrisa.

Acercandome a donde esta ella tomo una de sus manos.

Y dime que mas hay que empacar- le digo sonriendo.

Ella solo se dedica a mirarme y despues me dedica una peque+APE-a sonrisa.

Aun me falta empacar algunas cosas de mi ropero- me dice.

Despues de esto me dedico a ayudarle y al acerlo no puedo evitar que una idea que para muchos pueda sonar algo loca pero esta va fomandose en mi mente.

Sakura

La decision estaba ya tomada y nadie podria acerme cambiar de opinion y apesar de que solo viviera aqui por algunos meses iba a extra+APE-ar este lugar, Eriol se haia marchado algo tarde ayer ya que nos habia ayudado a empacar y en verdada nos ayudo mucho.

Pero aun asi el dia de hoy nos levantamos tempreno, nuestro avion salia al medio dia pero aun asi teniamos que veificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero aun siendo temprano alguien toco el timbre de nuestra casa.

Sin tomarme la molestia de preguntar de quien se trataba solo abro la puerta y vaya sorpresa, pero tambien grave error.

Al verlo ahi parado viendome fijamente se encontraba la persona que mas dolor me ha ocasionado en toda mi vida, mis ojos se humedesieron inmediatamente con tan solo verlo ahi.

Pero el solo se limita a verme,con esa mirada que tanto me enloquece, pero esta vez no caere, no mas.

Sha...Shaoran, que haces aqui...

Shaoran

A pesar de estar desde hace media hora en su casa no me atrevia aun a verla, pero armandome de valor me dirijo a su casa y toco el timbre, deseo que su papa sea el que me abra ya que aun necesitaba pensar que le diria, pero no, la puerta se abre y ella aparece y yo solo puedo mirarala.

Sha...Shaoran que haces aqui?- me dice

Veo sus ojos humedecerse y me siento tan miserable.

Yo...yo solo quiero hablar con tigo- le pido.

Pues yo pienso que tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar- me dice y trata de cerrarme la puerta pero no se lo permito, poniendo mi pie para impedir que me cierre, ella se rinde y yo abro la puerta y entro.

S+AOk que duele tanto recordar Que sientes ganas de llorar Pero no quiero hablar Mir+AOE-ndote la espalda Ya nos queda solo un poco m+AOE-s La historia est+AOE por terminar Y no quiero pensar que nos vali+APM de nada

Ella solo se dedica a mirar por la venta tratando asi de huir de mi y no la culpo.

Sakura- le digo, pero parece que a decidido a ignorarme- Sakura- repito esta vez acercandome hasta ella- se que soy un completo imbesil pero quiero que me escuches.

Pero ella continuo con la misma postura y aun sin decir nada.

Todo lo que escuchaste en mi casa es verdad-

La vi tensarce al decirle esto, pero tenia que ser sincero con ella.

Yo queria decirtelo pero...- antes de terminar de hablar ella voltio a verme fijamente y por esta vez hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera ya que podia ver tristesa, frustacion pero pude ver ese senimiento al que mas temia ver en ella y el cual era odio, odio hacia mi.

No hubo nadie que me amara tanto Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor

Pero preferiste burlarte de mi ilusionandome, aciendome creer que en verdad me amabas, como se an de ver reido tu y ella de mi, pero sobre todo que tonta fui yo al creer que en verdad sentias algo por mi- conforme ella hablaba sus ojos adquirian mas los senimientos que habia detectado en ella.

No, eso no es verdad, yo nunca menti con respecto a lo que siento por ti, dejame decirte como fueron las cosas- pedi y me acerque a ella un poco mas.

Pero ella al ver esto retrocedio quedando contra la ventana.

No deseo escuchar nada mas, con lo que se es suficiente para mi.

Por esos d+AO0-as llenos de sue+APE-os Por las sonrisas que no volver+AOE-n Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar Seamos cuerdos, un momento Por los recuerdos

No Sakura con eso no es suficiente, tienes que saber como son las cosas por mi, tienes que dejar que te diga por favor- al decir esto la tome por los hombros.

Porque deberia, acaso tu dejaste que te dijera lo que paso con Eriol- me dijo y sus ojos ahora estaban mas humedos y sus lagrimas apunto de caer- dime porque yo si tendria que escucharte cuando tu no lo quisiste hacer con migo-

Sakura, yo... se que soy el idiota mas grande del mundo, pero te amo.

No mientas, porfavor no lo hasgas- en ese momento sakura rompio en llanto y yo la abrace y por primera vez en mi vida llore

Yo s+AOk que aqui la vida seguir+AOE Que algui+AOk-n m+AOE-s encontrar+AOE-s Y que lo nuestro ser+AOE un rastro del pasado Ve, hay tanto que no estuvo bien Y solo por +APo-ltima vez finjamos vida que esto a+APo-n no ha terminado

Sakura

No miento, a ti no puedo mentirte, te amo y siempre te voy a amar- dijo Shaoran aun abrazandome y acariciandome la espalda.

Ya lo hiciste, me mentiste, que te hace pensar que voy a creerte otra vez- le dije separandome de el con brusquedad.

Que necesito hacer para que me creas?- me dijo.

Dejarme en paz, ya he sufrido mucho por ti, necesito olvidarte- le dije aun llorando-

No, eso nunca- dijo tomandome con sus manos mi cara- recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido Sakura, tu no lo puedes dejar todo asi como si nada, no me puedes dejar-

Porque me haces esto, tu me mentiste, estas comprometido con Tomoyo y dices que no te puedo dejar, que pretendes, quieres que te diga no hay problema, te perdono y me conforme con ser siempre la otra, pues no, nunca are eso, tengo dignidad aunque no lo creas- dije quitando sus manos de mi cara.

Te equivocas, tu nunca serias la otra- dijo completamente serio.  
Eso dicho por el hizo calmar mi llanto he incluso me hizo alvergar esperanzas, pero me oblige a matarlas, no podia creer en lo que el me decia.

Shaoran, a pesar de todo, lo vivido con tigo sera para mi como un buen sue+APE-o y aunque tu no me ames tu para mi fuiste la persona mas especial en mi vida- dije y comence a llorar de nuevo.

El me miro intensamente y me beso, un beso +AO0-ntenso que exigia a gritos que dieramos todo, miles de sentimientos coraje, tristesa, dolor, amor aunque creo solo de mi parte este ultimo pero no me pude negar pero sobretodo queria sentir sus labios de nuevo porque a pesar de todo aun amo a Shaoran y aunque solo por unos minutos queria volverlo a sentirlo mio.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando,ambos recargamos nuestra frente en la del otro.

No me dejes, no puedes dejarme, lo prometiste recuerdas?- me dijo viendome fijamente.

Y tu prometiste no lastimarme-

No hubo nadie que me amara tanto Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor

Separandome de el regrese a la misma postura en la cual me encontraba al comenzar con esta platica.

Lo mejor es que te vayas - le dije tratando de sonar seria aunque por detro me etuviera muriendo del dolor.

No me ire hasta que me jures que no me dejaras-

No entiendes acaso, entre tu y yo nunca habra otra vez nada, asi que mejor vete y...y de todo corazon deseo que seas feliz con Tomoyo-  
No, parece que la que no entiende nada aqui eres tu-

Lo escojo a el- le dije.

Que? De que me estas hablando?-

Tu ayer me dijiste que escogiera entre Eriol y tu y lo escojo a el- le dije.

No estas hablando en serio, solo lo dices por que te he lastimado, yo se que solo es por eso-

Nunca he hablado mas en serio en mi vida, vete y no vuelvas a buscarme entre tu y yo ya no hay nada-

Senti que se me acercaba, pero no fue asi por lo contrario escuche pasos sus pasos alejandose, la puerta se abrio.

Si asi lo deseas- fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho.

No pude seguir asiendome de nuevo la fuerte y llore de nuevo, me deje caer en el suelo y llore, pero con la diferencia de que me jure a mi misma que esta seria la ultima vez que lloraria por Shaoan Lee.

Por esos d+AO0-as llenos de sue+APE-os Por las sonrisas que no volver+AOE-n Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar Seamos cuerdos , un momento Por los recuerdos

Eriol

Por amor se hace cualquier cosa, todos hemos realizado algo ya sea malo o bueno con tal de tener a nuestro lado a la persona amada.

El dia de hoy me lo he tomado libre y la razon es porque he decido acompa+APE-ar a mi princesa al aereopuerto ya que hoy se marcha de Hong Kong, y como dije aqui me encuentro en el aereopuerto con ella y su papa, los tres sentados esperando el anuncio de su vuelo.

Despues de unos minutos en calma el se+APE-or Kinomoto se levanta informandonos de que va a pasar al sanitario y que en unos minutos regresa. Volteo y miro a Sakura que es la que mas callada a estado.  
Sakura sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que sea verdad?-le dije.

Ella voltio la vista hacia mi.

Lo se y no sabes cuanto te agradesco por todo lo que as hecho por mi y mi familia-

Sakura le dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mias-No tienes que agradecerme nada, todo lo que hago es por ti, porque yo Te Amo, te he amado desde que te conoci y daria hasta mi vida con tal de verte Feliz- le dije y ella lucia sorprendida y como en shock.

Yo... yo Eriol no se que decir- me contesto.

Se que este no es el momento adecuado para hablarte de mis sentimientos, pero si tu me dieras una oportunidad? -

Eriol, yo...-pero su repuesta quedo inconclusa ya que en ese momento anunciaron su vuelo y con esto enseguida llego su papa.

Sakura es hora de irnos- dijo el se+APE-or Kinomoto.

Sakura se solto de mi agarre y se levanto evitando mi mirada.

Yo debo irme- me dijo sin verme y comens a caminar.

Eriol gracias por todo y espero vernos pronto- me dijo el se+APE-or Kinomoto y ofreciendome su mano la cual estreche y a igual que Sakura comenso su camino atras de ella, pero yo no podia quedarme sin saber que me diria, asi que corriendo le di alcanse y la tome por la mano.

Eriol- tan solo me dijo.

Sakura, por lo menos dime que lo pensaras si?- le pedi.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y estaba apunto de continuar su camino cuando se voltio otra vez hacia mi y me dio un beso en el cachete y me abraso.

Te voy a extra+APE-ar- me dijo.

Yo tambien la abrace- yo tambien princesa.

Y despues de esto ella continuo su camino al lado de su padre quien la esperaba un poco mas adelante de donde nos encontrabamos hablando. Y con esto ultimo la decision que habia tomado se hizo aun mas fuerte.

Shoran

Las mentiras junto con la infidelidad son las principales razones por las cuales se destruye una relacion.

Yo por primera vez en mi vida era feliz y lo arruine, la perdi, la deje ir sin luchar por ella, pero como hacerlo si sabia que en verdad la habia herido, lo que le dije que no haria, lo hice y por eso mismo me rendi.

Se que lo que dijo de que preferia a Eriol fue para que la dejara en paz, para que me diera por vencido y aunque eso me cuete pensarlo tambien para heirme por lo que hice y lo logro pero no la culpo porque todo es por mi culpa.

Y como soy tan masoquista lo primero que se me vino a la mete es aferrarme a su recuerdo y por eso fui al lugar donde por primera vez estuvimos ella y yo juntos.

Al llegar podia sentir en el aire su fragancia que me enloquecia, inclusive sentia que ella estaba aqui a mi lado y que nada habia pasado.

Senti como algo resbalaba por mis mejillas y ensguida guie una de mis manos para ver de que se trataba y al ver que era agua bueno mas bien eran lagrimas que salian de mis ojos, desde ni+APE-o me habia considerado muy fuerte, nada ni nadie me podia hacer sentir mal y mucho menos me hacia llorar, sentia que las personas que lloreban eran debiles, pero que equivocado estaba porque no se llora por debilidad se llora por tristesa, felicidad, impotencia, cualquier cosa porque llorar es ser humano es expresar lo que sientes, demostrar que tienes sentimientos.

Me sente a observar el lago y rememore momentos vividos con ella, a pesar de todo ella me habia hecho ver la vida diferete, a no dejame guiar solo por las apariecias, aprendi a ser yo mismo por que con ella aprendi el verdadero significado de lo que es vivir. Y apesar de que ya no este a mi lado esta vez are las cosas diferentes.

La tristesa que me carcome por dentro sabia que me la merecia por todo lo que habia sufrido Sakura por mi culpa, por mi cobardia, por no ser sincero con ella desde el principio, por ser tan estupido.

Pero a pesar de todo un amor como el nuestro no puede morir tan rapido y para mi esta historia aun no termina por mejorare sere la persona que ella se merece y esta vez no la lastimare, too sera diferente porque para mi la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.

Sakura

Me encontraba en el avion de camino a Tomoeda y aunque lo vivido con Shaoran y Eriol aun me afectaba, esta vez mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia mi mama.

Que pasaria cuando vea que hemos regresado y se entere de que se toda la verdad? Aceptara que la ayudemos y nos dejara estar al lado de ella? No, esta vez no es de que ella quiera, esta vez nos que daremos a su lado.

Volteo en direccion donde se encuentra mi padre y lo veo tan pesnsativo, supongo que el al igual que yo esta preocupado por la reaccion de mi mama.

No lo puedo evitar necesito saber que el en verdad piensa lo qus yo, ya que necesito de cierta manera su apoyo para lo que nos espera, asi que tomo su mano, el al sentir mi contacto voltea hacia mi.

Pase lo que pase todo estara bien- le digo.

Mi papa parece comprender el significado ue tienen mis palabras y me sonrie y tambien me da un ligero apreton de manos, pronto los dos voliamos hacia donde hace minutos nos encontrabamos mirando y solo nos dedicamos a esperar el regreso a casa.

Cuando el avion aterriso en nuestro lugar de destino mi nerviosismo crecio, sentia mis manos sudar y mis piernas muy pesadas con lo cual mi andar era cada vez mas lento.

El viaje desde el aereopuerto a la casa se me hizo extremadamente corto, con decir que mi papa me tuvo que ayudar a bajar del taxi. Y ahi estaba mi casa en la cual no vivia desde hace unos meses y de la cual podria jurar que lucia igual como cuando yo me fui, mi papa me dio un peque+APE-o empujoncito para continuar mi camino, yo saliendo de mis recuerdos comence a andar hacia la casa.

Al entrar todo estaba igual, los muebles, las fotos, nada habia sido cambiado.

Nadeshko- dijo mi padre, pero nadie contesto.- ire a ver si esta en la cocina-

Yo solo asenti y me dirigi hacia los cuartos para ver si se encontraba ahi mi mama, decidi buscar primero en su cuarto, con algo de miedo tome el pomo de la puerta y dandome valor la abri, pero nadie se encontraba ahi, lo mismo hice con otras treshabitaciones pero el resultado era el mismo.

Antes de bajar y decirle a mi papa que mi mama no se encontraba decidi pasar a mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta nunca me imagine lo que veria.

Ahi estaba mi mama pero ella estaba ahi tirada en el suelo al lado de mi cama completamente inerte, parecia como si ella estuviera m...

No, eso no podia estar pasando, corriendo me dirigi hacia ella.  
Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- le dije tomando su cabeza y apoyandola en mis piernas.

Papa, papa- comense a gritar como loca.  
Mi papa llego corriendo hacia donde estaba y al verme ahi con mi mama pude ver en sus ojos miedo, el se acerco para levantar a mi mama y acostarla en mi cama.

Que paso?.- me dijo.

No se- dije al borde del llanto- cuando yo entre la encontre asi-  
Sakura tranquilizate- me dijo tomandome de los hombros- necesito que llames una ambulancia-

Ella es...esta bien?- pregunte sintiendo el miedo apoderarce de mi.

Si, ella aun tiene pulso, pero necesito que llames una ambulancia-

Yo asenti y sali corriendo rumbo a la sala para hacer lo que me habia pedido mi padre, y al regresar a mi cuarto la escena con la que me encontre, me puso aun ma triste, mi padre se encontraba tomando la mano de mi mama la cual besaba con fervor y lloraba pidiendole a mi mama que no lo dejara, no aguantando mas sali de ahi.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar y al al llegar al hospital mi mama fue llevada a urgencias, pasaron un par de horas y aun no teniamos noticias del estado de mi mama, desesperada me dirigi hacia una enfermera para preguntarle que pasaba, pero antes de llegar hasta ahi, el doctor que se llevo a mi mama salio.

Familiares de la se+APE-ora Kinomoto- dijo.

Enseguida mi papa y yo nos acercamos hacia el.

Somos nosotros- dijo mi papa- yo soy su esposo y ella su hija-

Bueno no les voy a mentir el estado de la se+APE-ora es muy critico, no se si sepan que ella padece de cancer?-

Si lo sabes- contesto de nuevo mi padre.

Bueno, ella necesita someterce al tratamiento adecuado, si no lo hace las consecuencias podrian ser mortales- nos dijo

Entiendemos-

Por desgracia nosotros no contamos con el tratamiento adecuado, yo les recomendaria que fueran a Estados Unidos ahi contaran con el mejor tratamiento aunque debo de advertirles que el tratamiento es algo caro-

No se preocupe doctor y tenga por seguro que la llevaremos alla-contesto mi papa.

Ok, bueno entonces mandare su caso al hospital que considero el mas adecuado para esto-

Gracias- dijimos al uni solo mi papa y yo.

No hay de que y en un rato pueden pasarla a ver- y diciendo esto ultimo el doctor desaparecio de ahi.

Voltie a ver a mi papa preocupada como hariamos para pagar el tratamiento? Mi papa parecio notar mi preocupacion.

Recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estara bien- me dijo.

Yo solo me limite a asentir y ahora mas que nunca apoyaria a mi papa para salir adelante.

Notas de la autora

Bueno antes que nada perdon por la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupada pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews y Lara gracias por tus observaciones en verdad las tomare en cuenta :-) , debo de decir que la historia casi llega a su fin aunque bueno aun faltan un par de capitulos.

Espero actualizar pronto esten al pendientes, cuidence y que tengan un bonito fin de semana bye.


	15. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16 Agradecimiento o Amor

Sakura

Solo habian pasado un par de horas desde que mi papa y yo habiamos hablado con el doctor y despues regreso informandonos que podiamos pasar a verla, solo que la visita tenia que ser de uno en uno, aun presa del miedo no fui capaz de pasar yo primero cuando mi papa me lo ofrecio por el contrario preferi esperar y aqui estaba yo sentada en la sala de espera esperando el regreso de mi papa.

Derrepente senti mi celular sonar lo que ocasiono que una que otra enfermera se me quedara viend con no muy buena cara, asi que apurandome conteste sin ver antes de quien se trataba.

Bueno-

Bueno, Sakura esta todo bien- me dijeron al otro lado.

Eriol- conteste.

Si soy yo, pero dime a pasado algo malo?-

Yo dude un poco en contestar no sabia si debia contarle a Eriol lo que estaba pasando, pero despues de unos seguntos sabia que se lo tenia que contar ya que el habia influido en que yo supiera lo que pasaba con mi familia.

Bueno... lo que pasa es que- tome un suspiro- al llegar a casa mi mama... mi mama- senti a un mas miedo al recordar a mi mama aun inerte en mi cuarto.

Mi mama se encontraba inconsiente en mi cuarto- dije.

Me temia que algo hubiera pasado al no recibir una llamada o un mensaje de tu parte informandome que habias llegado bien a tu casa por eso sentia que algo habia ocurrido- dijo Eriol- como se encuentra? - dijo dudativo.

No he pasado aun a verla,mi papa es el que se encuentra con ella en estos momentos pero por lo que el doctor nos dijo su estado no es muy prometedor- dije evitando un sollozo.

Sakura, tranquilizate princesa veras que todo va a estar bien, tienes que ser fuerte- me dijo.

Yo...yo trato Eriol, pero creo que no puedo, mi mama necesita comenzar con su tratamiento de inmediato pero aqui no cuentan con el, solo en Estados Unidos pero es muy caro, como vamos a pagarlo?- dije comenzando a desesperarme.

Sakura, sabes que yo...- dijo pero no lo deje terminar.

No, no Eriol yo no podria aceptarlo-le dije pues ya sabia que era lo que me queria decir.

Sabes que yo haria cualquier cosa por ti-

Si lo se y te lo agradesco pero no puedol pedirte eso, simplemente no puedo-

Sakura- dijo.

Pero en ese momento vi a mi papa caminar hacia mi.

Eriol tengo que irme-

Esta bien, pero puedo llamarte mas al rato?- dijo.

Claro- fue lo ultimo que dije y despues colge.

Mi papa llego hasta donde estaba yo sentada.

Tu mama quiere verte- me dijo.

Yo solo asenti y me diriji hacia la habitacin donde se encontraba, senti todo mi cuerpo temblar, pero trate de tranqulizarme, al llegar me quede unos minutos observando la puerta como si fuera muy entretenido, pero dandome animos me anime a entrar.

Lo primer que vi fue el color blanco de este, en e se encontraban varios aparatos que asian soniditos, no se bien como definirlos, pero lo que mire enseguida me dejo sin aliento, una cama la cual se encontraba en el centro del cuarto tambien tenia sabanas blancas pero una figura se encontraba sobre de ella.

Cuando la vi en el cuarto por primera vez no fui capaz de ver bien el estado en el que se encontraba pero ahora al verla ahi sentada luciendo mas delgada que nunca, su pelo ya no poseia su brillo habitual, pero al verla directo a la cara no la reconoci, se veia tan cansada, sus ojos tenian ojeras por falta de sue+APE-o, pero aun asi estos tenian un peque+APE-o brillo en ellos.

Sakura hija- dijo mi mama con una voz muy suabe.

Este hizo que fuera capaz de verla directo a sus ojos, pero aun asi no era capaz de moverme de donde estaba.

Sakura, acercate- me pidio con voz suplicante- porfavor.

Ante lo dicho me acerque a ella, justo a su lado, ella se hizo a un lado lo que me indicaba de cierta manera que me sentara, lo cual hice enseguida.

No era mi intencion que te enteraras de esta manera, pero lo que menos queria era que tu sufrieras por todo esto, por mi- dijo posando su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Mama- fui todo lo que dije.

Sakura todo esto lo he hecho para evitarte sufrir aunque creo que mi decision no fue la correcta-

Mama yo- dije y senti mis ojos humederese- no sabia lo que pasaba con ustedes, temia que mi familia se acabara, temia que tu ya no me quisieras, que ya no querias saber nada de mi, pero cuando me entere de todo esto tarde en comprender el porque lo hiciste, el porque lo hicieron y me di cuenta que lo hicieron porque me aman y yo no tenia derecho a juzgarlos porque yo tambien los amo- le dije y senti como algunas lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

Mi peque+APE-a- dijo abrazandome- perdoname por todo el dolor que te cause, te prometo que no volvere a ocultarte nada, voy a salir adelante de todo esto porque tu y tu papa son mi fuerza, vamos a estar juntos siempre- me dijo.

Yo solo me limite a abrazarla aun mas fuerte, cuanto habia extra+APE-ado a mi mama y lucharia con ella y con mi papa para estar juntos.

Te quiero mama- le dije.

Yo tambien te quiero Sakura- me contesto.

Y con esto ultimo dicho por ambas nos quedamos asi abrazadas hasta que senti que mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Eriol

Al hablar con mi princesa me hizo ver que necesitaba actuar de inmediato asi que saliendo de la mi recamara me dirigi hacia la de mi mama, al llegar solo necesite llarmar una sola vez a su puerta para que esta fuera abierta enseguida.

Eriol, hijo adelante - dijo mi mama dejandome entrar a su habitacion.  
Yo al entrar solo me quede parado y mi mama tomo asiento en un sillon que tenia en su habitacion.

Bueno y dime que te trae hasta aqui- dijo.

Lo que pasa es que deseo regresar a vivir a Tomoeda- dije directo. Y que pasa si no te dejo- dijo mi mama.

Aun asi me iria- le conteste.

Mi mama sonrio ante mi respuesta- y dime es por Sakura?-

Sabia que aunque no le contestara a esa pregunta ella sabria la respuesta de todas maneras asi que preferi ser sincero con ella.

Si mama es por ella, necesito estar a su lado en estos momento que mas me necesita, pero tambien necesito pedirte otra cosa, necesito dinero, no te estoy pidiendo que me lo regales yo te lo pagare, trabajare duro te devolvere todo el dinero te lo prometo.

Acaso ella te lo ha pedido?- me volvio a preguntar.

Ella seria incapaz de pedirmelo, incluso antes de que se lo propusiera ella se nego pero se que lo necesita para pagar el tratamiento de su mama, sabes que es muy caro.

Eriol hijo, se que tu la quieres ayudar pero para ella es mas importante tu apoyo que tu dinero, y piensa que con esto la podrias hacer sentir mal no solo a ella sino tambien a sus papas- dijo mi mama tratandome de hacer recapacitar.

Lo se pero yo quiero ayudarla, ella es la persona mas importante para mi y no me gustaria que sufriera por esto-

No es necesario que te pregunte si la quieres verdad?-

Yo sonrei al saber lo bien que me conocia mi mama.

La amo - le conteste.

Mi mama se levanto sonriendo y apoyando sus manos en mi hombros me dijo.

Ya se que vamos hacer, por lo pronto ve y arregla tus cosas en lo que yo arreglo las mias porque ambos vamos a ir a Tomoeda y entre mas rapido lo hagamos mas pronto estaremos alla.

Esto dicho por mi mama me desconserto un poco pero sabia que sus intenciones al querer ir a Tomoeda no eran malas, sino todo lo contraria, mi mama le tenia mucho aprecio a la familia Kinomoto por lo que hicieron por mi en mi estancia en Tomoeda pero con Sakura su aprecio era aun mayor por eso mismo sabia que ella tambien la queria ayudar.

Asi que saliendo de la habitacion de mi mama y dirigiendome hacia la mia con el proposito de arreglar mis cosas para asi salir lo antes posible a Tomoeda al lado de mi princesa.

Shaoran

Decir que me encontraba muerto en vida, es poco comparado en como me siento en verdad y es que a mi vida le falta ese motor, esa fuerza, esa luz, me falta ella y esque apenas unas horas sin ella y me siento vacio.

Cabe decir que no queria regresar a mi casa ya que aun queria segurir aferrandome a su recuerdo pero si en verdad deseaba que algun dia ella estuviera de nuevo con migo tenia que salir adelante, asi que apenas llegando a mi casa lo unico que deseo es estar solo en mi cuarto pero parece que cuando en verdad deseas eso algo o mas bien alguien se empe+APE-a de que no sea asi.

Al comenzar a subir las escaleras escucho a mi madre hablarme desde la sala pero en verdad solo deseo estar solo asi que continuo subiendo, pero mi madre que es tan percistente no me deja, porque en seguida vuelve a hablarme pero esta vez aparesendose en donde yo estaba.  
Xiao Lang acaso no escuchas que te estoy hablando- dice llegando completamente hcia donde estoy.

Disculpe madre- le digo pero no sintiendo en verdad ningun remordimiento.

Necesito que vengas con migo a la sala necesitamos hablar- me dijo y comenso a caminar.

Yo resiganado a que tenia que seguirla comence mi andar tras de ella, al llegar solo me limite asentarme en frente de donde se encontraba ella.

Bueno Xiao Lang no se lo que pasa ultimamente con tigo, he notado que as cambiado, no se si esto tenga algo que ver con respecto a tu compromiso con Tomoyo aunque no creo que tenga que ver ya que nunca me habias dicho nada-

Madre todo esto tiene que ver con el compromiso- dije muy serio.  
Se que puedes estar muy nervioso al respecto pero creeme que Sonomi y yo les ayudaremos a que todo salga bien- dijo sonriendome.

Acaso no lo entiende? - le dije poniendome de pie y un poco exaltado- yo no deseo casarme , por lo menos no con Tomoyo- esto ultimo lo dije en voz baja.

Mi madre me miro muy sorprendida por lo que le dije o mas bien creo por como se lo dije.  
Xiao Lang puedes tranquilizarte, yo no entiendo porque dices eso antes te ilusionaba la idea de casarte-

Ilusionarme a mi?, acaso alguna vez se tomo la molestia de preguntarme si esto es lo que en verdad queria?, usted no sabes que es lo que en verdad me ilusiona- dije ya irritado y con mi voz un poco mas fuerte.

Xiao Lang hijo, yo creia que en verdad tu querias estar con Tomoyo, siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Es mi amiga y el que compartiera tiempo con ella no queria decir que sintiera otro sentimiento por ella, pero me doy cuenta que tu no me conoces madre si me conociera se hubiera dado cuenta de que por primera vez me habia enamorado y no precisamente de Tomoyo y por culpa de este maldito compromiso la he perdido- dije caminando de un lugar a otro dentro de la sala para tranquilizarme.

Xiao Lang yo se que nuestra relacion no es muy buena pero si tu te hubieras acercado a mi y me hubieras hablado con la verdad yo te hubiera apoyado en todo, eres mi unico hijo y daria todo por ti- dijo.

Se que no todo era culpa de ella ya que yo era el mayor culpable por ser un cobarde y no hablar con la verdad desde un principio.

Lo siento- le dije dejandome caer en un sillon.

Ella se sento a mi lado y poso una de sus manos en mi hombro Y dime quien es ella?-

Sakura- le dije sin rodeos.

Me lo suponia, y ahora entiendo porque reacciono de esa manera al enterarse-

Yo no le habia dicho nada aun, queria que el asunto del compromiso quedara resuelto primero y luego hablaria con ella, pero nada salio como en verdad esperaba- dije encojiendome en el sillon.

Ella es una chica noble, tierna, y agradable y te va ha perdonar si en verdad te quiere lo hara-

No se si lo haga la he lastimado demasiado cuando le jure que no lo haria, no creo que algun dia llegue a perdonarme-

Dime donde esta Shaoran?- dijo mi madre y esto en verdad me desconserto.

Que?- dije.

Que donde esta Shaoran, porque a ti no te conosco, Shaoran no se daria por vencido al contrario lucharia por lo que quiere porque el no se rinde-

Esto dicho por mi madre me hizo sonreir, ella tenia razon yo no me rendiria por nada del mundo.

Entonces dime, lucharas por ella- dijo sonriendome.

Si madre eso are- le dije y tambien le sonrei.

Y por el compromiso no te preocupes yo le dire a Sonomi que el compromiso se cancela-

Gracias- le colnteste en verdad agradesido.

Y con esto ultimo me retire de la sala con rumbo a mi habitacion con solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza, el cual es recuperar a Sakura.

Sakura

Al abrir mis ojos trate de identificar el lugar donde me encontraba, al principio no sabia donde estaba asi que tallandome mis ojos con mis manos para despejar un poco mi vista y volviendo mi mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba vi que me encontraba en mi cuarto.

Trate de recordar como habia llegado aqui pero lo unico que recordaba era haber hablado con mi mama y quedarme dormida da ahi en fuera no recordaba nada mas.

Levantandome de mi cama me dirigi hacia el cuarto de mis padres para buscar a papa pero el no se encontraba ahi, asi que decidi bajar a la sala pero tampoco estaba ahi, me sente en el sillon y me di cuenta qu ahi se encontraba Kero aun dormido, se veia tan tranquilo asi que lo tome y lo puse en mi regaso, comence a proporcionarle peque+APE-os mimos los cuales parecian gustarle mucho, al voltiar mi mirada hacia un buro al lado del sillon me percate de el sobresalia un pedaso de papel asi que lo tome para saber de que se trataba.

Querida Sakura perdon por dejarte sola tan temprano, fui haber a tu mama, perdon por no llevarte pere necesitabas descansar, te dejo comida en el refrigerador, regreso mas tarde y espero ya traer a tu mama con migo.

Al termnar de leer me senti mas tranquila al saber donde se encntraba mi papa aunque de cierta manera ya sabia dode estaba, mi estomago comenso a gru+APE-ir lo que me indicaba que tenia hambre, Kero al escuchar esto comenso a ladrar lo que ocasino que de mi saliera una peque+APE-a risita. Poniendo a Kero en el suelo me dirigi con rumbo a la cocina a ver que podia comer.

Despues de comer lo que me dejo mi papa me decidi a ordenar un poco la casa por si esta tarde llegaba mi mama, ya habia oredenado la sala, cocina y estaba a punto de subir a los cuartos cuando el timbre de mi casa sono, enseguida mire el reloj el cual marcaba las 2:30 asi que pensando que talvez mis padres ya se encontraban en casa corri a darles la vienvenida, pero vaya sorpresa la que me lleve al ver quien se encontraba tras la puerta, no se trataba de mi papa y mi mama sino de Eriol y su mama.

Buenas tardes Sakura- me dijo la mama de Eriol.

Bu..buenas tardes se+APE-ora- le conteste algo desconsertada por su visita.

Hola princesa- me dijo esta vez Eriol abrazandome, lo cual me hizo sonrrojarme ya que su mama solo nos veia.

Hola Eriol- le respondi yo separandome de su lado.

Quieren pasar?- les dije asiendome aun lado para que entraran, lo cual hicieron enseguida.

Que bonita casa tienes- comento la mama de Eriol.

Gracias- repondi- sientense-

La mama de Eriol tomo asiento en el sillon individual y Eriol y yo nos sentamos juntos.

No sabia que asian ahi, esta situacion me ponia muy nerviosa casi no conocia a su mama, solo lo que Eriol me contaba de ella asi que no sabia que decir o como actuar.

Desean tomar algo- dije tratando asi de salir de esta situacion.

Un poco de agua estaria bien- me respondio la mama de Eriol Necesitas ayuda- me dijo Eriol.

No te preocupes yo puedo- le conteste sonriendole.

Me levante y comence a andar hasta la cocina tratando de que mi caminar se viera lo mas normal aunque por dentro lo que mas deseara era desaparecer de ahi y tranquilizarme y justamente fue lo que hice al llegar por completo a la cocina, me tome un par de minutos y despues regrese a la sala con los vasos de agua correspondientes.

Bueno Sakura se que te preguntaras el porque de nuestra visita o mas bien el porque mi visita- me dijo su mama.

Bueno yo...- respondi pero no me dejo continuar ya que sonriendome volvio a hablar.

Sakura, nuestra visita es para saber como se encuentran tu papa y tu pero principalmente tu mama, se que esta enferma, Eriol me lo conto y no creeas que el es un indiscreto lo hizo por que queria apoyarte en todo esto-

Yo no podia dejar de ver a la mama de Eriol y no es que pensara que Eriol era un indiscreto, se que si lo hizo sus razones ha de tener pero el que ella me quisiera ayudar me sorprendio, dirigi mi mirada a Eriol y el solo me sonreia y fue posando una de sus manos sobre la mia.

Le agradesco mucho Se+APE-ora y con respecto a lo de mi mama ella aun se encuentra en el hospital con mi papa, talvez hoy la den de alta- le conteste.

Supongo que cuando regrese iniciara con su tratamiento- dijo de nuevo.

Eso es lo que pretendemos a pesar de que es un poco caro mi papa y yo trabajaremos duro- le respondi.

Pero y la escuela Sakura?- esta vez fue Eriol el que hablo- no piensas regresar-

No pienso regresar por el momento-

No puedes hacer eso, la escuela es muy importante, piensa en tu futuro- de nuevo dijo Eriol.

Y es lo que hago, mi mama y mi papa son mi futuro, sin ellos no se lo que haria- le conteste sinceramente.

Eriol apreto aun mas fuerte mi mano pero derrepente senti una caricia en mi cabeza y despues en mis mejillas las cuales provenian de la mama de Eriol quien me venia tiernamente.

Sabes es muy admirable lo que deseas hacer, te admiro y no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldra bien-

La puerta principal se abrio lo cual hizo que cada quien regresara a su antigua pocision aunque aun no podia dejar de mirar a la mama de Eriol ya que sus palabras en verdad no las esperaba pero mi mirada se despego de ella al ver a mi papa y mi mama dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Eriol

No habia hablado mucho desde que llegue a la casa de mi princesa y la verdad es por que deseaba saber como deseaba ayudar mi mama a Sakura, estuvimos platicando un rato y la reaccion de mi mama que tuvo con ella al terminar la platica me sorprendio.

La puerta se abrio y por ahi aparesieron los papas de Sakura y lo siguiente que vi fue a Sakura corriendo a abrazar a su mama.

Lo siento- dijo al darse cuenta qe habia sido un poco impulsiva.

Su mama comenso a reir- no te preocupes mi ni+APE-a estoy bien-

Sakura se separo de ella- papa, mama ella es la mama de Eriol, la se+APE-ora Natzumy Hiragizagua-

Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- yo soy Fukitaka Kinomoto y mi esposa Nadeshko Kinomoto-

El placer es mio respondio mi madre-

Los papas de Sakura voltearon a verme- Hola Eriol- me dijo su mama dandome un beso- es un placer volver a verte-

El placer es mio- respondi

Eriol- dijo el papa de Sakura como saludo.

Pero tomen asiento- dijo la se+APE-ora Nadeshko sentandose con ayuda de Sakura.

La conversacion comenso tranquila y amena aunque despues de un rato la se+APE-ora Nadeshko se puso de pie con lo cual alarmo un poco a la familia.

Mama te sientes bien?- dijo enseguida Sakura algo alarmada.

Tranquila cari+APE-o estoy bien, solo un poco cansada- comento.

En ese caso sera mejor que descanse- dijo mi mama.

Si, y disculpe por no seguir conversando con ustedes, me gustaria ma+APE-ana invitarlos a cenar claro si ustedes gustan?-

Nosotros encantados-

Yo te acompa+APE-o a tu habitacion- dijo Sakura- compermiso enseguida regreso-

Pero antes de qe comensaran a subir me ofreci a acompa+APE-arlas.

Permitanme ayudarles- les dije

Sakura y yo ayudamos a su mama quien iba apoyandose de nosotros a subir las escaleras y al llegar a la habitacion solo la ayude a acomodarse.

Bueno me retiro- dije para que asi la se+APE-ora kinomoto pudiera descansar.

Gracias Eriol- dije Nadeshko sonriendome.

No hay de que- conteste.

Gracias- me dijo mi princesa- en un rato bajo-

Yo solo asenti y sali de la habitacion dejando a Sakura y a su mama solas, pero antes de terminar de bajar escuche una platica entre mi mama y el se+APE-or Kiomoto que me llamo la antecion, asi que acomodandome de una manera para que no me viera comence a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Es una buena ni+APE-a- dijo mi mama.

Si lo es- respondio el se+APE-or Kinomoto.

Nos gustaria que acepten nustra ayuda- dijo mi mama.

Con el apoyo que nos brindan es mas que suficiente- contesto el papa de Sakura sonriendo.

Ese apoyo lo tendran incodicionalmente pero me gustaria que aceptaran que nos hagamos cargo del costo del tratamiento-

Creame que le agradesco mucho pero no podemos aceptarlo-

Mire yo se que lo necesitan y no quiero sonar grosera simplemente quiero que acepte mi ayuda, ustedes apoyaron tanto a Eriol el tiempo que estuvo aqui y ahora yo quiero apoyarlos a ustedes-

Todo lo que hicimos por Eriol, lo hicimos sin ningun interes, el es como un miembro mas de esta familia-

Y porque soy un miembro de esta familia no aceptara que lo ayude?- dije esta vez yo, saliendo de donde estaba.

Eriol- dije el se+APE-or Kinomoto al verme.

Todo lo que le pasa a esta familia me importa, les tengo un aprecio a todos ustedes porfavor dejen que los ayudemos, piense en su esposa pero sobretodo piense en Sakura ella a sufrido demasiado con todo esto acaso no merece un poco de paz- volvi a decir.

Pero el se+APE-or Kinomoto no decia nada y en cierta manera solo trataba de evadir mi mirada.

Esta bien, si no quiere aceptarlo de esa manera aceptelo como un prestamo- dijo mi mama.

Esto dicho por mi mama parecio hacer pensar al se+APE-or Kinomoto y despues de unos segundos de pensarlo nos contesto.

No sabe cuanto se lo agradesco y le juro que le pagare todo- dijo el se+APE-or Kinomoto.

No se preocupe, pero digame ya sabe donde se va a realizar el tratamiento?-

El doctor me ha recomendado este hospital- dijo entregandole una hoja que contenia todos los datos del hospital.

Ya veo yo lo conosco y se que es uno de los mejores que hay, si no le molesta me gustaria hablar para acordar todo, aunque esta consiente que tendrian que irse a vivi todos a Estados Unidos?-

No hay ningun problema-

Entonces hoy mismo me comunico con el especialista y no se preocupen yo les puedo prestar la casa que tenemos ahi para que vivan durante su estadia alla-

Pero eso ya es mucho yo preferiria...-

Porfavor nosotros casi nunca vamos y me gustaria que alguien le de uso y tambien quisiera que Eriol no estuviera solo durane su estadia alla, bueno solo si ustedes quisieran compartir la casa con el.

Esto dicho por mi mama me sorprendio, acaso ella permitiria que me fuera con mi sakura?

Compartir la casa con el sera un placer y se que a Sakura le agradara mucho la idea pero no me sentiria bien si no le pago una mensualidad-

No es necesario creame-

Porfavor-

Esta bien, pero yo elijo la cantidad- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Gracias-

Bueno Eriol sera mejor que nos vayamos y no se preocupe yo arreglare todo-

En verdad gracias- dijo dirigiendose a mi y mi mama.

Porfavor despidanos de la se+APE-ora Kiomoto y de Sakura-

Porfavor digale a mi princesa, perdon a Sakura que ma+APE-ana vendre a verla y tambien despidame de la Se+APE-ora kinomoto- dije yo.

El papa de Sakura asintio caminando con nosotros hasta la salida, donde nos despedimos y partimos a nuestra casa en Tomoeda. En el transcurso deseaba decirle muchas cosas a mi mama por todo lo que estaba haciendo pero al hablar solo fui capa de esbosar un gracias y con un no hay porque y una sonrisa de mi mama continuamos con el camino a casa.

Sakura

Todo lo que acaba de oir causo un gran efecto en mi, mi intencion no era escuchar, solo que al bajar para regresar de nuevo con mi papa me encontre con esta platica que casualmete trataba de mi y de mi familia, no sabia que pensar, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando mi papa ya estaba enfrente de mi.

Sakura hija pasa algo- dijo viendome ahi parada en las escaleras.

No, solo venia a despedirme pero veo que ya se fueron-

Si pero Eriol me dijo que ma+APE-ana viene a verte y recuerda que vienen a cenar-

Oh claro- dije yo tratando de sonar emocionada- bueno yo tambien me voy a acostar, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirmelo- dije dadole un beso en la mejilla y comensando a subir las escales.

Descansa peque+APE-a- fue todo lo que me dijo mi papa.

Al llegar a mi cuarto cerre mi puerta y me recarge en ella, callendo poco a poco hasta terminar sentada, sentia mi corazon latir muy acelerado, no sabia si por subir tan rapido las escaleras o por la platica o mas bien por Eriol

Eriol - dije soltando un suspiro, el era tan bueno con migo y yo no era capaz de corresponderle, sabia que sentia el sentia algo por mi, pero que sentia yo por el? Yo aun amaba a Shaoran pero lo que sentia por Eriol era algo un poco mas fuerte que amistad, pero que era? Acaso solo era agradecimiento por lo que hacia por mi o acaso era amor? Quitando estos pensamientos de mi mente decidi que lo mejor era dormir asi que cambiandome y metiendome en mi cama me quede profundamente dormida.

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien, tambien quiero darle las gracias a maribel por su review y a todos aquellos a los que les a gustado mi historia, bueno como se abran dado cuenta este capitulo tambien dio a conocer un poco a las mamas de nustros personajes principales, pero bueno ewpero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Espero poder actualizar pronto ya que son los ultimos capitulos de la historia, en verdad espero que el capituloles guste y por ultimo dejen reviews en verdad me gustaris sabr que opinan bye y cuidense.  



	16. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17 Tenerte a mi lado

Eriol

Cuando una persona te importa de verdad te das cuenta de todo lo que le sucede, tu interes se hace cada vez mas grande con el paso del tiempo y no deseas nada mas que verla feliz. Esta semana se habia ido volando y al termino de la misma partiamos con rumbo a Estados Unidos, todos parecian muy contentos con este viaje aunque debo decir que Sakura a estado actuando muy raro desde que mi mama y yo fuimos a cenar a su casa la razon para mi a un era desconocida, en un principio pense que se habia enterado de la ayuda que les brindaria mi mama, pero eso es imposible, ella no habia estado presente en la conversacion y el se+APE-or Kinomoto le comento a mi mama que deseaba que de esto no se enterara nadie mas, no por falta de agradecimiento si no por la se+APE-ora Nadeshko.

Durante esa cena ella se porto muy diferene con migo ya que evitaba que nos quedaramos solos o cualquier tipo de contacto y asi fue durante el resto de la semana, talvez se debia a la situacion por la cual estaba pasando inclusive esperaba que con el viaje volviera a ser la misma Sakura de siempre.

Y aqui nos encontramos en este momento esperando el anuncio de nuestro vuelo para abordar e irnos, mi mama se habia marchado hace un par de horas pidendome que me cuidara y la manteniera al tanto de todo pero he de decir qe la manera en que Sakura se despidio de mi mama dandole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejlla llen de cari+APE-o me sorprendio ya que Sakura usualmente le constaba un poco mas demostrar esas acciones con personas que apenas conocia, pero con mi mama fue dierente y para que negar me hizo sonreir como idiota al imaginar que Sakura la pudiera ver como un miembro mas de su familia, y ella ser parte de nuestra familia.

El vuelo 512 de Tomoeda a New York esta siendo abordado- anunciaron.  
Else+APE-or Kinomoto fue el primero en ponerse en pie.

Bueno es hora de irnos- nos dijo a todos sonriendonos.

En seguida nos pusimos de pie, el papa y la mama de Sakura comenzaron a caminar juntos, yo voltie a verla y se encontraba muy nerviosa y evitaba mirarme.

Nos vamos- dije tratando de que me viera.

Es...esto si- dijo y comenso a caminar.

Yo comense a seguirla pero aun asi no lograba entablar conversacion con ella, al subir al avion nuestros lugares estaban juntos lo cual me hizo pensar que no le hacia ninguna gracia esto, sus papas estaban un poco mas adelante de nosotros, no entendi en nada esta actitud de ella pero me dolia, no sabia que habia hecho para ser tratado asi por ella.

El avion despego, y yo resignado en que durante este largo viaje no hablaria con ella decidi mejor escuchar musica, asi que me poniendome mis audifonos y acomodandome en mi asiento cerre los ojos deseando dormir durante todo el trayecto.

Senti un peque+APE-o peso sobre mi pecho asi que abri mis ojos para ver de lo que se trataba y al verla ahi acostada sobre mi pecho durmiendo me hizo sentir dichoso, note que temblaba un poco asi que le pedi a una aeromosa una manta la cual trajo en seguida sonriendome, la coloque con mi mano libre ya que con la otra la abrazaba, no se cuanto tiempo dormi, cuanto tiempo durmio ella solo me importa tenerla aqui con migo, me dedique a observarla, tocarla, a amarla en silencio.

Despues de un rato comenso a abrir sus ojos que al principio la dejaban ver algo confundida por no saber donde se encontraba, un poco mas tranquila al saber donde se localizaba levanto su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro, en seguida al darse cuenta donde habia estado dormida enrrojecio, lo cual me dio un poco de gracia, y trato de alejarse compleamene de mi pero no la deje.

Esto yo.. lo siento- dijo aun tratando de separarse de mi.

No, aun no- le pedi.

Ella parecio comprender , se relajo y se costo de nuevo en mi.

Yo la abrace aun mas fuerte y comence a acariciar su cabellera.

Sabes estar con tigo me hace muy feliz, no se porque pero siento que tu me evitas, no se que te hice peque+APE-a para que actues asi, a lo mejor mis sentimiento hacia ti te incomodan y si es asi me los guardare solo para mi, pero deseo que me perdones no puedo estar sin ti, simplemente no puedo- le dije.

Eriol- dijo ella levantando su carita de mi pecho y volviendo a verme directo a los ojos- tu no as hecho nada mas que amarme, yo soy la que deberia de estarte pidiendo perdon por mi actitud, tu eres tan sincero con migo, en verdad no te meresco pero soy egoista porque a pesar de todo quiero que te quedes con migo, a pesar de que no te puedo corresponder y eso me hace sentir fatal, no quiero que sufras- me dijo apoyando una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

Yo no lo podia creer ella queria qe me quedara a su lado? No me importaba que pensara que es egoista, por mi que lo fuera.- sabes aunque me pidieras que te deje nolo are y se que no me amas pero si me dieras una oportunidad- dije, e iba a continuar hablando pero ella poso un dedo sobre mis labio y por instinto lo bese.

Tu sabes por lo que he pasado y no te puedo hacer esto, quisiera nunca haberme enamorao de el- dijo.

Shhhhhhhh, no digas mas- le dije y me acerque mas a ella, nuestras narices se rosaban cari+APE-osamente- yo me encargare de hacerte olvidar de el, vivire para ti y te amare mas que nadie- le dije.

No quiero mas promesas Eriol, solamente quiero ser feliz- me dijo.

Eso me hizo sonreir y rompi el poco espacio que nos quedaba y la bese y el este beso fue mejor que el primero que le di aquella navidad por una simple razon esta vez ella me correspondia, fui dulce, tierno, intenso simplamente perfecto, pero el aire comemso a faltar entre nosotros por lo cual tuvimos que separarnos. Nos miramos por unos minutos, y le sonrei.

Te Amo- no pude callarme necesitaba decirlo.

Eriol...yo- dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

Se que te estoy pidiendo mucho peque+APE-a pero yo sabre esperar solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado-

Es muy pronto Eriol, yo aun pienso en el y no puedo enga+APE-arte, yo te quiero mucho- pero aun no puedo-

Yo la tome por el menton dirigiendo asi su mirada hacia la mia.

Entiendo y sabre espear pero por favor no vuelvas a tener la actitud que tenias esta semana, no soporto tu indiferencia, porfavor-

Ella me miro y despues volvio a sonreirme como tanto me gustaba y como no habia hecho en esta semana, yo abri mis brazos como solia hacerle y ella de nuevo me abrazo y volvia a recostarse sobre mi pecho y asi los dos juntos volvimos a quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

Shaoran

Me encontraba en el avion en camino a Tomoeda, y mi intencion no era demorarme tanto pero resulto un poco dificil investigar donde vivia especificamente y a pesar de que somos una de las familias mas ricas de toda china por alguna extra+APE-a razon no podiamos conseguir la direccion de ella, pero mi madre moviedo todas sus influencias porfin pudo y aqui me tienen ahora.

Tomoyo me habia deseado mucha suerte a pesar de que la amistad de mi madre y su mama no marchara muy bien ya que mi madre le haia dicho de que no queria casarme y eso ocasiono su enojo prohibiendole a Tomoyo siquiera dirijisme la palabra, pero mi madre conociendola un poco mas aseguro que pronto se le pasaria que no me preocupara, y fuera tranquilo a buscarla.

Estamos apunto de aterrizar por lo que se les pide porfavor abrochar sus cinturones- pidio una de las aeromosas, con lo cual logro sacarme de mis pensamientos

El avion aterriso y enseguida comensamos a bajar de el, tomando una maleta que habia traido con migo me dirigi a tomar un taxi al cual le di la direccion de mi Sakura, el transcurso se me hizo muy corto y solo al bajar del taxi me percate de lo nervioso que estaba, otra vez la veria, a un no sabia que le diria, como tomaria mi presencia ahi? Acaso me perdnaria?

Decidi dejar de pensar y mejor actuar y al llegar frente a su casa toque el timbre espere un momento pero nada paso, nadie salia a abrirme, lo intene por mas veces pero nada, esto me recordo un poco a la vez que la fui a buscar cuando la encontre con Eriol, sacudi mi cabeza al recordar lo que habia pasado despues, me decidi a esperar talvez no estarian en casa.

Las horas pasaban y nada sucedia, ella no volvia, la gente pasaba y algunos me miraban mal, otros con pena pero a un asi no me rendiria la esperaria hasta poder hablar con ella, el tiempo siguio pasando y en un momento de desesperacion emprece a tocar con el pu+APE-o he incluso con el pie la puerta, enseguida senti como alguien me jalaba por los brazos impidiendo que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Muchacho tranquilizate- me dijo una voz desconocida.

Yo voltie a mirarlo y se trataba de un se+APE-or como de unos 35 a+APE-os, su cabello era negro, sus ojos de color casta+APE-o y era un poco mas alto que yo.

Disculpe- dije.

No hay problema pero si no quieres meterte en problemas sera mejor que te vayas-

No puedo irme, estoy buscando a alguien-

Entiendo pero dime de quien se trata talvez yo pueda ayudarte-

Busco a la familia Kinomoto- dije.

Kinomoto? A si son mis vecinos o mas bien eran-

Que quiere decir con eran?- pregunte.

Pues si, se acaban de mudar de aqui, no se a donde, bueno en si nadie lo sabe, solo se fueron y por lo que se ve creemos que nunca regresaran, lastima porque eran muy buenas personas- dijo.

No podia ser cierto ella se habia ido y no regresaria, no fui capaz de decir nada mas, solamente me fui de ahi, no deseaba saber mas, esto que habia pasado solo me indicaba que ella y yo no stariamos juntos, resignado me fui de nuevo al aeropuerto y pedi un pasaje de nuevo a Hong Kong, esta vez solo confiaria en el destino esperando y suplicandole volver a encontrarla, porque a pesar de tiempo que pasara yo siempre la amaria.

Sakura

El avion aterriso, por fin habiamos llegado, me emosionaba mucho conocer nuevos lugares, un auto nos esperaba afuera del aeropuerto no sabiamos de donde habia salido hasta que Eriol nos explico que se trataba de su chofer, nos subimos y comenzamos el camino hacia nuestro nuevo hogar.

No pude evitar ver por la ventana, no me equivocaba New York era un lugar muy hermoso, inclusive sonreia al ver aquel lugar.  
Te gusta- escuche preguntarme a Eriol-

Voltie a verlo - me encanta le dije sonriendo-

Llegamos a la casa de Eriol y esta era un poco mas chica que la de Hong Kong pero aun asi muy bonita.

Vienvenidos- nos dijo Eriol sonriendo.

No sabia porque pero algo me decia que aqui mi vida iba cambiar, senti a Eriol viendome fijamente y su sonrisa me lo rectificaba.

El tiempo comenso a pasar mama comenso a asistir a su terapia que por cierto funcionaban muy bien e inclusive se nos habia dado esperanzas de que mama podria vivir mas, papa consiguio trabajo como maestro de arqueologia en una universidad de aqui, Eriol y yo habiamos terminado la preparatoria, he de decir que al terminarla Eriol y yo nos habiamos dado una oportunidad de ser algo mas que amigos, al principio se me habia hecho muy extra+APE-o pero a un asi lo quice intentar, comenzamos a estudiar la universadad, en carreras diferentes pero en la misma universidad , yo habia elegido la carrera de ciencias sociales y el administracion de empresas, ambos tambien trabajamos, yo inicie en un trabajo como modelo ya que mi mama tenia conocidos por aqui quienes me dieron trabajo y Eriol comensaba a tener participacion en la empresa que tenia aqui su familia.

Y asi el tiempo continuo su marcha, 5 a+APE-os, 5 largos a+APE-os habian pasado desde que me habia ido, estaba a punto de terminar la universidad y me sentia feliz, mi relacion con Eriol cada vez iba mejor, con el habia encontrado la tranquilidad y el cari+APE-o que buscaba, todo el mundo me decia que me habia sacado la loteria con tremendo novio, todo un caballero solian decirme y tenian razon el es un caballero, es tierno, amable, sincero, agradable pero sobretodo fiel, no voy a mentir quiero a Eriol, y aqui estoy justamente sentada en la cafeteria de la escuela esperando a mi novio para almorzar juntos.

Miro de nuevo la hora en mi reloj 12:30 pasaban ya 10 minutos de la hora acordada y quien lo diria, que con el paso del tiempo me habia hecho una persona putual, sonrio ante esto pero derrepente mi vista se oscurece no logro ver nada y siento como algo cubre mis ojos y al tocar con mis manos ese par de manos que se posan sobre mi logro identificar de quien se trata, a un que claro su voz me lo confirma.

Se puede saber el motivo de porque esta linda se+APE-orita esta tan solita- me dice quitando sus manos y hablandome directo al oido.

Porque mi novio a un no ha llegado, tal parece que desea convertirse ahora el en el impuntual- digo sonriendo.

Que tonto novio tienes, porque si yo tuviera una novia tan linda como tu no la dejaria nunca- me dice sonriendme coquetamente.

Puede que hoy sea tu dia de suerte, talvez deje a mi novio por ti, dime acaso te sientes con suerte?-

Siempre me siento con suerte- me dice y despues me besa de la manera que el sabe hacer, despacio pero dulce.

Lo siento- me dice al separarnos- lo que pasa es que el examen comenso un poco mas tarde, llevas mucho esperando?-

Yo niego con la cabeza y el solo se limita a verme y despues toma asiento en frente mio, el mesero llega enseguida a tomar nuestras ordenes, solo nos limitamos a pedir un emparedado y un refresco.

Y digame se+APE-orita puntualidad acaso si pensaria en dejarme por otro que no llege 10 minutos despues de lo acordado?- dice el graciosamente.

Yo ante su sobre nombre no puedo evitar comenzar a reir- no se quizas si alguien mas fuerte, alto y guapo llegase me lo pensaria- digo para hacerlo enojar.

Pero la verdad es que no lo dejaria ni aunque alguien apareciera con esa descripcion ya que Eriol no tendria que envidiarle, el ha cambiado en este tiempo ha crecido un poco mas en estatura, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado mas ahora sus musculos son mas notorios y aunque sus rasgos fisicos no han cambiado mucho a un asi luce muy bien.

El frunce un poco el ce+APE-o ante lo dicho por mi, pues dejeme decirte que yo no te dejaria ni aunque tuviera a la mujer mas bella del mundo aqui, oh no eso no se podria porque ella esta aqui en frente mio y es mi novia- me dice y vuelve a sonreir.

Yo ante lo dicho tambien sonrio y me acerco a el para besarlo- sabes que yo tampoco te dejaria- y volvemos a fundirnos en un beso.

El mecero llega y nos entrega nuestros pedidos, ante lo cula comensamos a comer.

Cuando es tu ceremonia de graduacion?- le pregunto.

El proximo viernes- me contesta- y tu ya estas lista para la tuya.

Pues aun no decido que ponerme pero ya esta todo listo para pasado ma+APE-ana-

Te veras hermosa con lo que sea -

Terminamos de comer para cada quien continuar con sus labores diarias, Eriol como siempre me lleva hasta la agencia de modelage y despues de un dulce beso de despedida se va a su trabajo.

Nunca pense que modelar fuera lo mio, desde peque+APE-a segun mama lo hacia, aunque no lo recuerdo, pero ahora me encanta y no es porque sea una persona obsesionada con siempre estar delgada, estar a la moda o lucir bellisima, no el modelar para mi significaba poder expresarme, decir lo que me gusta, aqui en la empresa dicen que tengo madera para esto segun ellos de tal palo tal astilla.

Este a+APE-o por primera vez a mis 22 a+APE-os de edad iba a salir en una revista y no es que no alla salido antes en ninguna, no nada de eso, sino que esta vez iba a ser la modelo estelar de la revista de modas mas famosa del mundo.

Con los preparativos tanto para la sesion de fotos y de mi graduacion por fin llego el dia de esta ultima, en la cual asisti con mama y papa y por supuesto con Eriol, la velada habia salido hermosa fui uno de los mejores promedios de la generacion, hubo muchas sorpresas durante la velada aunque hubo una que me afecto, porque tenian que planear algo asi, y esque ya era suficiente que el contorno que rodeaba al salon donde se llevara acabo la fiesta pareciera un bosque, pero el colmo fue que todos los graduados nos adentraramos en el y que en este tambien hubiera un peque+APE-o lago, Y por si fuera poco el camino que nos guia estuviera hecho por petalo de flores que por supuesto incluian rosas, sentia que todo esto estaba planeado, era una broma cruel y al llegar justo en frente de lago nos esperan peque+APE-os globos para ser lanzados.

Ante todo esto no pude evitar pensar lo que vivi con el, en un lugar muy parecido a este, donde fue mi primera vez, despues de el no habia estado con nadie mas, ni siquiera con Eriol, se que podria parecer tonto pero en ciertos momentos a un deseaba tenerlo a mi lado.

Al momento de lanzar el globo tienen que pedir un deseo y este se le cumplira pero tienen que ser totalmente sinceros- dijo alguien que no logre distinguir y lo que logro traerme de vuelta a la realidad.  
Un deseo- me dije.

Cerrando mis ojos y pidiendo mi deseo en silencio lance mi globo al cielo.

La velada termino con lo cual regresamos a casa, Eriol me dijo que me notaba rara al regresar al salon pero le dije que solo estaba cansada, no podia dormir los recuerdos me perseguian y yo solo queria olvidar, hace tiempo que no los tenia pero ya no habia espacio para ellos, yo me decidi a ser feliz y eso es lo que haria asi que mi decision ya estaba tomada y no habia vuelta atras, esto parecio tranquilizarme porque pude dormir aunque fueran un par de horas.

Shaoran

El tiempo pasa y muchos dicen que es el unico que puede ayudarte a olvidar pero dejenme decir que eso es una vil mentira o bueno tal vez en mi caso, ya que por mas que pasa el tiempo no la puedo sacar de mi corazon.

Ya habia terminado la universidad, me habia recibido en la carrera de administracion de empresas ya que por el negocio familiar tenia que hacerme cargo de estas.

Aunque al principio se me hizo algo raro que me dejaran toda la responsabilidad de la emprsa ya que nosotros no somos los unicos due+APE-os, pero creo que era obvio ya que desde hace tiempo Eriol no vive aqui, inclusive no se nada de el, su mama nos dijo que el se encontraba en E.U aunque no dijo bien en que parte, y supongo que al estar alla el debe de dirigir alguna de las empresas aue se encuentran alla.

El saber de Eriol no me afectaba, lo que me dolia es que en todo este tiempo que ha pasado no se que ha sido de ella, al principio me rehuse a buscarla, si ella podia vivir sin mi, yo lo podia hacer sin ella aunque claro eso pensaba yo, pero sin embargo me equivocaba por que anque ella pueda vivir sin mi, yo no podia vivir sin ella, sin embargo cuando me percate de esto y trate de buscarla no la encontre, parecia como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, asi que simplemente me resigne ha pensansar que jamas la volveria a ver, pero aun asi en este tiempo no he tenido novia, solamente una vez habia estado con alguien mas aparte de ella y me senti miserable, sentia que la habia traicionado pero principalmente me habia traicionado a mi, porque a pesar de estar con otra me imagine que era ella, mi cereso, porque por dentro deseaba que fuera ella, deseaba tenerla a ella, patetico lo se, pero ahora solo los recurdos me quedaban, solo de ellos podia seguir vivo.

Escuche como llamaban a mi puerta de mi nueva oficina porque desde hace un par de semanas ya era mi oficina.

Adelante- dije.

Shaoran, estas ocupado?- me dijo Tomoyo que entraba y se sentaba enfrente mio.

Para ti nunca estare ocupado, pero dime aque debo el honor de tu visita-

Que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo- me respondio.

Tomoyo, te conosco y no vendrias a mi oficina si no quisieras contarme algo importante-

Esta bien lo acepto, pero tambien he venido a verte- me dice.

Me alegra que a un te acuerdes de mi- le conteste.

Bueno lo que pasa es que vengo a contarte lo que me a pasado a que no adivinas?- me dice divertida

Yo comienso a pensar, pero nada se me viene a la mente- pues no, no me imagino que te ha pasad para que estes asi de feliz-

Han aceptado mis dise+APE-os en la revista The Fashion Girl- dijo muy sonriente.

Yo sin embargo no sabia que decirle no sabia de lo que me estaba hablando y yo creo que se percato de eso porque enseguida me dijo.

Por dios Shaoran, es la revista mas famosa del mundo de la moda-

Ohhhh solo pude decir, me alegro mucho por ti Tomoyo- y en verdad estaba alegre de que sus sue+APE-os se estuvieran cumpliendo,ella habia estudiado para dise+APE-adora en la universidad ya que amaba dise+APE-ar.

Gracias- me dice - aunque sabes es no es todo, me dijeron que puedo estar presente cuando se lleve acabo la sesion de fotos, asi que tendre que viajar a New York a mas tardar el viernes de la proxima semana- me dice muy contenta.

En verdad me alegro por ti, creo que todo esto te servira mucho en tu carrera- le digo.

Lo mismo pienso, pero sabes deberias ir con migo?-

Me encantaria pero sabes que no puedo, apenas estoy iniciando y se veria mal que ya me tomara vacaciones-

Esta bien- me dijo un poco triste.

Pero sabes lo que si puedo hacer? Puedo invitarte a comer para festejar-

Ella sonrie y con esto ambos salimos a comer

Eriol

Me encontraba arreglandome para mi graduacion, lamentablemente mi mama no me habia podido acompa+APE-ar, pero sin embargo los papa de mi prncesa si lo hacian y que decir de ella, de mi novia, que bien se escuchaba eso, parecia estar viviendo un sue+APE-o porque ella es mi sue+APE-o, ahora la amo mas que nunca, soy tan feliz a su lado que ya no me imagino mi vida sin ella.

Escucho como mi puerta de mi cuarto se abre y enseguida siento un par de brazos posarce en mi cintura, he de decir que sus demostraciones de cari+APE-o me encantan, toda ella me encanta y mas al voltearme para yo tambien abrazarla y verla en ese hermoso vestido negro de tirantitos y que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, y que tenia un hermoso escote que aunque no era muy revelador hacia tu imaginacion volar, su pelo recogido, dejando caer algunos mechones, simplemente hermosa.

La abrace y la bese, al principio lento como me gustaba pero pronto se volvio intenso, no voy a mentir deseaba estar con ella, pero no queria presionarla, asi que cuando sentia que estaba perdiendo el control optaba por separme un poco de ella y esta vez no seria lo contrario,asi que poco a poco fui parando el beso pero algo de lo que me percate al verla fue ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, acaso deseo?

No lo pude comprobar porque enseguida sus padres nos hablaron, con lo cual no nos quedo de otra que bajar.

La fiesta fue maravillosa pero a la vez me alegraba terminar con esto ya que daba inicio con otra etapa de mi vida con la cual podia visualizar nuevos objetivos, metas en la cual incluia formar una familia.

Al regresar a casa ya pasaban de las 2, los papas de Sakura enseguida se fueron a dormir e inclusive pense que Sakura tambien lo haria, asi que me meti en mi cuarto y a penas me habia quitado el saco cuando la puerta de mi cuarto volvio a abrise y Sakura entro a un luciendo el vestido.

Hola- me dijo.

Yo sonreia ante su cometario y le hice se+APE-as con la mano para que se acercara, pero antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia mi escuche un ruido en la puerta como si le hubiera puesto paador, pero quizas solo hayan sido imaginaciones se acerco hasta mi sentandose en mis piernas y poso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, sonrei me encantaba que hiciera eso, he instintivamente la abrace por la cintura acercandola hacia mi.

Y digame a que debo el honor- le dije.

Ella simplemente me beso, pero este beso fue diferente en el podia percibir cierto deseo y al separace me dijo.

Porque deseo estar con tigo-

No lo podia creer ella me estaba hablando en serio, asi que me limite a mirarla para cofirmarlo.

En verdad?-pregunte a un no creyendolo-

Si- me dijo y volvio a besarme.

Pero y tus padres- dije al separarnos.

Ella poso un dedo sobre mis labios, ellos no tienen por que enterarce- me dijo coqueta.

Pero a pesar de eso no estaba muy convencido pero al volver a sentir sus labios sobre los mios, todas mis dudas desaparecieron y sucumbi ante ella y esta noche es la mejor de todas porque esta noche ella y yo hicimos el amor.

Sakura

Al despertar no sabia donde me encontraba asi que trate de levantarme pero algo me lo impedia, asi que al girarme para ver que era lo que me tenia sujeta, todos los recuerdos de lo vivido la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente, habia hecho el amor con Eriol, no se pero en lugar de sentirme bien como cuando estuve con el, algo me decia que no habia hecho bien, sacudi la cabeza tratanfo de evitar pensar esto, yo habia hecho esto porque queria estar con el, porque lo amaba.

Senti como Eriol me abrazaba mas fuerte y al abrir sus ojos en ellos pude ver felicidad.

Buenos dias- me dijo acercandose y dandome un beso.

Buenos dias- le conteste.

El comenso a tocar mi pelo, mi cara - sabes ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- me dijo sonriendo.

Yo tambien le sonrei- para mi igual me limite a decirle.

El se acerco y comenso a besarme de nuevo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi mama que empeso a tocar en la puerta de Eriol.

Eriol querido, el desayuno esta listo- dijo.

Tanto Eriol como yo no sabiamos que decir, pero el parecio recuperar la calma.

Gracias se+APE-ora Nadeshko, enseguida bajo- dijo.

No tardes mucho y porfavor avisale a Sakura- y diciendo esto ultimo se marcho.

Yo pude soltar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo.

Sera mejor que me vaya- le dije a Eriol.

Asi que comence a levantarme envuelta en una cobija y comence a buscar mi ropa, estaba a punto de salir cuando senti que Eriol me abrazaba por la cintura.

Yo vigilo- me dijo.

Asi que poniendose sus pantalones salio a cuidar, pero antes de irme el me beso y me dijo que me amaba y con esto ultimo me marche a mi habitacion.

Tomoyo

Al llegar a New York el sabado me sentia cansada no estaba acostumbrada a viajar por varias horas asi que solo me dedique a descansar por el resto del fin de semana.

El lunes desde muy temprano me encontraba ya levantada a pesar de que e llamado era a las 9 yo me sentia muy emocionada.

Al llegar a la agencia fui recibida muy bien se me mostraron las instalaciones y tuve el placer de conocer a algunas de las modelos que saldrian en la revista aunque no a la que usaria mis dise+APE-os, me dijeron que era muy bonita y que esta era su primera vez como modelo principal.

Segui conociendo pero esta vez me dirigi al area de maquillaje, pero al llegar nunca me imagine a quien me encontratia y esque sentada frente a un espejo y siendo maquillada se encontraba nada y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, me basto solo ver su reflejo en el espejo para saber quien era, ya que a decir verdad no habia cambiado mucho sus rasgos fisicos.

No pude evitar sorprenderme de verla aqui, nunca me lo imagine, ya que desde hace tiempo que no sabiamos nada de ella y ahora resulta que todo este tiempo estuvo aqui, derrepente una pregunta surgio en mi cabeza, Shaoran sabra que ella esta aqui? No, no lo creo ya que de ser asi el ya hubiera hecho algo.

Sali de mi trance al ver que ella comenzaba a pararse asi que decidi que era mejor irme sino queria que ella me viera, pero solo alcance a dar unos pasos cuando alguien comenso a hablarme.

Tomoyo, que bueno que te encuentro- me dijo Clara la encargada de la revista.

Yo detuve mi andar con lo cual pude conversar mejor.

Solo queria conocer el lugar- conteste.

Y que tal, te ha gustado- me preguno.

Claro que si- respondi.

Me alegra pero bueno quiero presentarte a la modelo que usara tus dise+APE-os-

Claro me encantaria- dije esperando asi poder salir de este lugar pero nada de esto sucedio, ya que en lugar de salir de aqui retrocedimos los pasos que ya habia dado llegando asi hasta donde estaba ella.

Mira quiero presentarte a Sakura Kinomoto- me dijo.

Y Sakura ella es Tomoyo Daydoyi, la dise+APE-adora de la nueva coleccion que usaras.

Un placer- dije efreciendole mi mano como saludo, pero tal parevia que Sakura estaba en Shock, en sus ojos pude ver sorpresa al verme ahi.

El placer es mio- respodio y tambien ofreciendome su mano, pero su voz era diferente, no era como la de siempre.

Bueno ahora que ya se coocen es hora de comenzar- dijo Clara comenzando a caminar fuera de aqui.

Sakura y yo solo nos quedamos viendo pero su mirada hacia mi era fria e indiferente.

Andando- me dijo ella y tambien comenso a caminar.

Yo me quede ahi unos segundos mas no se porque pero sentia que todo esto iba a ser muy dificil y con este ultimo pensamiento sali atras de ellas.

Notas de la autora

Otro capitulo mas, aunque en este, el tiempo ya paso y como vieron muchas cosas pasaron entre ellas Eriol y Sakura ya se hicieron novios e inclusive algo mas paso entre ellos, Shaoran solamente ha estafo con otra chica aunque a pesar de esto aun piensa en Sakura, bueno y que decir de Tomoyo encontro a Sakura pero esto sera para bien o para mal.

Espero que el capitulo les agrade y que los difruten, espero actualizar de nuevo esta semana aunque no prometo nada y porfa dejen reviews sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, cuidense.  



	17. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18 Volverte a ver

Sakura

La sesion se estaba alargando y bueno yo estaria completamente feliz si no fuera por la presencia de Tomoyo, pero nunca pense en volverla a ver y menos aqui, y esque despues d lo sucedido verla es lo que menos queria y por si fuera poco tenia que hablar con ella.

Pero habia algo mas que me ponia nerviosa y es que no sabia si el tambien habia venido con ella? Al final de cuentas eran prometidos y lo normal es que vinieran juntos, aunque y si no eran solo prometidos talvez ya se hubieran casado, senti unas pequenas punsadas en mi pecho al penar esto ultimo, sacudi mi cabeza a mi ya no me importaba lo que hiciera el con su vida.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy- escuche que decian.

Vi como Tomoyo comensaba a acercarse a mi, asi que lo mejor era irme, no es precisamente que fuera una cobarde pero no tenia sentido que ella y yo hablaramos.

Sakura espera- la escuche decir.

Pero ni esto me detuvo, continue hasta llegar a mi camerino para cambiarme y claro en el cual pense que estaria a salvo, pero que equivocada estaba porque la puerta se abrio y por ahi entro Tomoyo.

Sakura- dijo.

Que haces aqui?- le pregunte.

Yo solo quiero que hablemos- me dijo.

Yo que sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, amenos que este relacionado con la revista-

No es sobre la revista, tu bien sabes de lo que deseo que hablemos-

Yo me tense en ese momento, claro que sabia de que queria hablar pero yo ya no queria recordar.

Porfavor Sakura si tu supieras como pasarn realmente las cosas-  
No necesitas decirmelo, yo se como pasaron, el me lo dijo-dije sintiendo otra vez esa punsada dentro de mi.

Sakura, se que te falle, pero no podia decir nada y no sabes como me dolio porque tu eres mi mejor amiga-

Sus palabras me doliero aun a pesar de lo que me hicieron, ella me dice esto.

Acaso crees que soy estupida- le dije realmente furiosa.

Sakura, yo hablo en serio y me gustaria que pudieramos volver a ser amigas, sabes Shaoran y yo no...- pero no la deje continuar no queria escucharla decirme que ella era su esposa que se habian casado, simplemente no podia.

No me importa lo felices que son juntos, asi que vete- le ordene.  
No Sakura, tu no as entendido-

Vete- volvi a pedir.

Ella ya no hizo intento de volver a hablar simplemente se limito a caminar hacia la salida pero al pasa a mi lado volvi a hablar.

En verdad lo siento y no parare hasta solucionar esto- dijo y se fue dejandome de nuevo sola.

Cerre la puerta esta vez con seguro y me sente en el sofa que se encontraba ahi, recuerdos invadieron mi mente, pero estos fueron relacionados a Tomoyo y a mi, yo la habia considerado una de mis mejores amigas pero por esto mismo no podia odiarla por lo que hizo, a pesar de que lo intentaba e incluso a veces lo deseaba no podia.

Mi telefono sono lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Bueno-

Hola amor- me contesto la voz de Eriol.

Hola- conteste.

Te pasa algo? Te escucho rara- me dijo preocupado.

No pasa nada- dije tratando de cambiar mi tono de voz- simplemente estoy algo cansada-

Bueno yo se como arreglar eso- me dijo en un tono jugueton, lo cual logro sacarme una sonrisa.

Mmmm en verdada- le dije.

Claro amor- me cotesto- ya voy en camino te espero afura en unos 10 minutos-

ok, entonces nos vemos en 10 minutos-

Si, Te amo- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de que yo colgara.

Asi que decidida a olvidar todo lo sucedido me consentre en cambiarme para ver a Eriol y regresar a ser yo misma antes de ver a Tomoyo.

Eriol

Antes de ir por Sakura no pude evitar pasar antes a otro lugar y esque despues de lo vivido entre ella y yo la otra noche me ayudo a tomar mi decision, y esque lo sucedido me daba esperanzas de que ella quizas ya estuviera enamorada de mi como yo de ella y que porfin habia podido olvidarlo.

Digame joven en que puedo ayudarlo- me dijo muy amable el due+APE-o de la tienda.

Buenas tardes, estoy buscando un anillo, un anillo de compromiso- dije sonriendo.

El hombre tambien me sonrio- venga con migo- me dijo guiandome por un pasilloen el cuan nos deyuvimos en la mitad y en el se encontraban estantes pero en uno de ellos reposaban diversos anillos.

Comence a verlos detalladamente a un ninguno logroba convencerme asi que continue con mi vista hasta que lo vi.

Quiero ese- le dije al hombre se+APE-alandole el anillo.

El hombre volvio a sonreir y me mostro el anillo, y al verlo mejor supe que este era el correcto.

Ella debe ser muy especial- me dijo el hombre.

Lo es- dije viendo el anillo, imaginandome como se veria en ella.

Desea que le grabe algo en el- me dijo.

Se puede- no pude evitar preguntar.

Claro, mire- dijo tomando el anillo, en un poco mas ancho lo que permite queen el se pueda grabar lo que desea.

Entonces adelante- dije.

Muy bien pero lo tendria listo hasta el vienes-

No hay problema aun tengo que arreglar otras cosas-

Entonces el viernes puede pasar por el-

Yo le di en un papel lo que deseaba que llevara escrito el anillo, hicimos la nota y al salir de ahi me fui directo con mi princesa.

Al llegar ahi ella ya me estaba esperando pero an no se percataba de mi presencia asi que bajandome del carro me acerque a ella con mucha cautela al llegar hasta ella la abrace por la cintura acercandola lo mas posible hacia mi, aunque l principio se sobresalto un poco, despues se comenso a relajar.

Hola amor- le susurre en su oido y la senti estremecerse.

Hola- me contesto girando un poco su cara para verme.

La voltie completamente y la bese como tanto nos gustaba.

Al separarnos nos quedamos viendo fijamente aunque no se porque sentia que Sakura no estaba completamente aqui, es como si estuviera distraida, pensando en algo mas.

Pasa algo?- le pregunte acariciando su mejilla con lo cual parecio salir del trance en el que estaba.

Cerro un momento sus ojos y al abrirlos estos se quedaron fijos en mi.

No, pasa nada, solo estoy cansada hoy fue un dia muy agotador- me contesto.

Entonces mejor vamonos- le dije tomandola de la mano guiandola hacia el carro.

El camino fue muy silencioso y no podia evitar sentir que algo pasaba, que algo le pasaba.

Segura que solo estas cansada?- le dije en verdad preocupado.

Si- me contesto ausente.

No pude mas y me estacione para asi poder hablar con ella.

Sakura- le dije, ella voltio a verme- dime la verdad-

Solo estoy cansada creeme- me pidio tomandome de las manos.

Yo solo asenti y esque el que no confiara en mi me lastimaba asi que continue con nuestro camino

Al llegar a su casa solo nos encontrabamos nosotros y Kero ya que los papas de Sakura salieron, la acompa+APE-e hasta su cuarto y estaba apunto de irme para dejarla descansar pero ella me tomo de la mano.

Eriol, porfavor quedate con migo- me pidioviendome fijamente.

Estaba molesto pero no podia negarme, la amo tanto que queria que lo entendiera que podia confiar en mi, no sabia que le pasaba pero queria que comprendiera que yo siempre estaria para ella asi que la guie hasta su cama donde los dos nos acostamos ambos abrazados, yo me dicaba a abrazarla.

Eriol- me dijo.

Dime?- le conteste.

Eriol, perdoname por mi actitud en verdad solo estoy cansada tu sabes que es la primera vez que salgo en una revista tan importante-

Si te entindo princesa pero me duele que no me digas lo que te pasa- le conteste.

Ella se separo de mi y se acomodo en mi para vernos fijamente.

Yo confio rotundamente en ti y tu lo sabes, tu siempre has estado con migo y siempre quiero que lo estes- me dijo.

Lo dicho por ella me calmo y acorte la distancia que nos separaba y la bese.

Te amo- le dije al separarnos y aunque ella no me contestara sabia que lo sentia.

Yo tambien- me contesto y esto en verdad me gusto y la volv a besar.

Al separarnos volvimos a la misma posicion en la que nos encontrabamos solo que esta vez la abrace a un mas fuerte y despues de un rato nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Tomoyo

Me encontraba en mi departamento revisando las fotos que yo misma habia todado durante la sesion la cual habia disfrutado a pesar de que se habia alargado, al terminar Sakura salio muy rapido pero decidida a aclarar todo lo sucedido lya que tendriamos ue trabajar juntas y bueno tambien queria recuperar como amig pero principalmente por Shaoran porque aun la queria, le di alcance pero la converscion no salio como me lo esperaba.

Pero si ella no queria escucharme a mi, tendria que volver a escucharlo a el porque sabia que aun tenian cosas que decirse.

Asi que decdida localice unsa fotos donde salia ella y me dispuse a escribir un correo en el cual adjuntaba dichas fotos y el cual tenie por destinatario a mi adorado amigo Shaoran.

Pero habia algo mas que deseaba saber, la cual era si Eriol sabia que Sakura estaba aqui, sabia que el se encontraba aqui por mi madre a la cual se lo conto la mama de Eriol , pero desde su partida no habia tenido contacto con el y al recordad con la cara que me miro la ultima vez que lo vi me hizo sentir terrible, ya que en ella pude ver decepcion y tristesa.

Sali de mis pensamientos al escuchar mi telefono comenzar a sonar, no necesita ver quen era pues yo ya lo sabia asi que no quice hacerlo esperar por mas tiempo.

Bueno...

Shaoran

Me encontraba aun en mi oficina trabajando, sabia que ya era demasiado tarde pero no deseaba llegar a mi casa ya que como siempre esta estaria sola, ya que antes de terminar la universidad me habia mudado a una casa no tan grande como la de mi madre pero si perfecta para una familia la cual no tenia, y no es que no quisiera formarla sino que yo solo deseaba formarla con ella, con mi Sakura.

Me deje caer completamente en mi silla, deseando descansar un poco, me frote un poco la sien ya que un peque+APE-o dolor de cabeza empesaba a surgir, asi me quede unos minutos con los ojos cerrados pero un sonido proveniente de mi computadora me hizo enfocar la vista en esta.

Al verla vi que era un correo de Tomoyo, dude en abrirlo ya que a o mejor solo me decia como le estaba llendo pero algo me decia que lo abriera, asi que lo hice.

Hola Shaoran ya que tu no te acuerdas de mi he decidido hacerlo yo, pero bueno me esta llendo bien por aqui, aunque he de decirte que me encontre a alguien aqui, al principio me sorprendi de verla aqui pero si a mi me sorprendio tu quedaras en shock.

Te recuerdo que me encuentro en New York, tu bien sabes donde, es tu decision si quieres venir, aunque claro creo saber que la respuesta a esto sera positiva avisame cuando llegas a y disfruta las fotos.

No estendia lo que Tomoyo me decia hasta que vi el archivo adjunto que me anexaba y como bien dijo ella quede en shock.

Ya que en esas fotos aparecia nada mas y nada menos que Sakura, mi sakura, con esto ahora entendia completamente lo que me queria decr Tomoyo, todo este tiempo la estuve buscando y resulta que elle siempre estuvo en New York, senti rabia al ver su sonrisa y que esta no fuera ocasionada por mi pero eso desaparecio por otro sentimiento el cual era felicidad al verla aunque sea en foto y saber por fin donde se encontraba.

Me quede contemplandola por varios minutos parecia como si al ver aunque sea asi me tranquilizara pero no me conformaba con esto asi que llame a la unica parsona que podia informarme bien de todo esto asi que tome mi celular y le llame.

Bueno- escuche que decia Tomoyo.

Bueno Tomoyo, soy yo Shaoran-

Se que eres tu y por lo que ya has visto mi mensaje, sino no te atreverias a llamarme tan tarde-

Tomoyo en verdad, en verdad la encontraste?- pregunte necesita estar seguro.

Si- fue lo que dijo y lo queria, necesitaba y deseaba escuchar.  
Hoy mismo salgo para alla- dije decidido.

Pero Shaoran yo creo que tendrias que esperar por lo menos a pasado ma+APE-ana-

No, no puedo esperar, ya he esperado demasiado, no ahora que se donde esta, ya no quiero esperar- le dije.

Tomoyo parecio enterder lo dicho por mi.

Esta bien entonces te ver ma+APE-ana?

No lo dudes- le conteste sonriendo.

Entonces espero que tengas un buen viaje-

Si y Tomoyo gracias- le dije sinceramente.

Shaoran no tienes nada que agradecer, yo se cuanto la amas y por lo que as pasado en estos ultimos a+APE-os y sobre todo porque se que ella es tu felicidad y are todo lo posible para que seas feliz, sabes que eres mi hermano y tu felicidad es la mia-me dijo.

Gracias y recuerda que yo tambien estare siempre para ti hermana- Con esto ultimo dicho por mi , ambos cortamos la comunicacion, y volvi a centrar mi vista en la pantalla de la computadora por unos minutos mas, por fin despues de tanto tiempo la volveria ver, aun no sabia que le diria pero s sabia que no la volveria a dejar ir aunqe me lo pidiera.

Con este ultimo pensamiento me puse de pie para salir de ahi y partir rumbo a mi Sakura, apage la portatil y me diriji con rumbo a la salida.

Mire mi reloj tenia poco tiempo para llamarle a mi sercretaria he informarle de mi viaje, avisar que usaria mi avion he ir por mi equipaje, lo se sonaba un poco agotador pero todo esto tendria sus reconpensa la cual era volvrla a ver, sonrei como tonto y senti como una brisna me llegaba a salir compoetamente pero esta en tener un efecto negativo en mi paso totalmente lo comtrario senti que en mi volvia a crecer la essperanza.

Me subi a mi auto y comence con mi camino a casa para comensar a arreglar todo, entre mas rapido lo hiciera mas pronto la volveria a ver.

Eriol

Me encontraba en mi oficina revisando los informes de otras empresas que se encuentran en E.U, ya que yo al vivir aqui tengo que hacerme cargo de estas, al principio pense que seia muy pesado pero ahora disfruto mi trabajo.

Mi telefono comiensa a sonar y lo contesto sin despegar mi miada de dichos documentos.

Dime Nakuro- le contesto a mi secretaria.

La se+APE-orita Kinomoto desea hablar con usted- me dice y esto me hace sonreir.

Pasamela- le pido.

Hola Eriol- escucho que me dice.

Hola amor- le contesto.

Estas ocupado.- me dice.

Claro que no amor,porque?-

Bueno es que quiero pedirte que si ma+APE-ana me coma+APE-as a una reunion que hara la agencia, es para dejar conocer a las dise+APE-adoras y modelos que participaran en la revista-

Claro amor, yo encantado de ir con tigo- le contesto y esque en verdad me fasina salir con ella asi todos saben que ella es mia.

En verdad. Gracias Eriol-

No hay nada que agradecer princesa, pero dime a que hora comiensa?

Como a las 8-

Esta bien pricesa, pero tengo que dejarte tengo una junta-

Claro, no te preocupes nos vemos al rato-

Si y Sakura te amo- le digo

Yo tambien- me contesta y con esto se termina la comunicacion y sus palabras cada vez me hacen mas feliz, soniendo miro el reloj y decido apurarme si deseo terminar temprano y poder pasar por mi princesa.

Sakura

Al terminar mi llamada con Eriol trato de relajarme, al principio no pensaba pedirle que me acompa+APE-ara ya que ahi tambien esaria Tomoyo y aunque aun no lo habia visto a el talvez fuera posible que el tambien fuera claro si el y Tomoyo se casa...ron, aunque claro esdo a mi ya no me importa.

Pero me decidi a pedircelo ya que al recordar lo que pao ayer, al ver su preocupacion y dolor por mi al querer saber lo que me pasaba, inclusive le dije qu yo tambien lo amaba aunque muy explicitamente olo le respond yo tambien cuanfpdo el me lo dijo a mi, pero esque aun me constaba prinunciarlas.

Sakura- escuche que me lllamaba y me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

Daydoyi- le ije al verla- se te ofrece algo?-

La vi uspirar y negar con la cabeza aunque aun no entendia bien que me queria decir con ese gesto.

Tenemos que medirte y arreglar lo qu te pondras ma+APE-ana- me dice.

Yo me quedo algo confundida, acaso no solo nos pondriamos un vestido cualquiera.

No se supone que usare uno de los que use para la revista?- le pregunto yo y esque eso es lo que me habian dicho en un principio.

No, eso ya no va a ser, usaras otro, asi que acompa+APE-ame-

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y comienso a seguirla, la verdad no se que clase de vestido sea pero lo que si se es que nos llevaremos un buen tiempo en esto, suspiro sera un dia agotador.

Tomoyo

Reviso de nuevo mi reloj y compruebo que se me ha hecho tarde y esque aun tenia muchos arreglos que hacerle al vestido que usaria Sakura y esque ella tenia razon, se suponia que usaria un vestido de la colecccion, pero no podia permitirlo, a pesar de que Sakura me odiara no soportaria que ma+APE-ana no luciera increiblemente bien, asi que le pedi a clara eso y ella acepto, claro no sin antes justificarle el porque esta idea.

Sin darme cuena lllegue a mi destino y no tuve que esperar mucho para verlo atravesar las puertas.

Tomoyo- me dijo Shaoran lllegando hasta mi.

Hola- le dije.

Sabia que haberle dicho que la encontre lo habia hecho inmensamente feliz, ya que cuando regreso de Tomoeda cuando la fue a buscar parecia un ser andando, parecia que no tenia vida, sus ojos no brillaban como cuando ellla estaba con el y al verlo asi me senti demasiado culpable y me jure a mi misma reconciliarlos.

Salimos con rumbo hacia mi carro y al lllegar ahi nos subimos y comensamos nuestro camino.

Donde esta?- me dijo viendome fijamente.

Te importaria que hablaramos cuando lleguemos- le pedi.

El asintio no muy convencido, pero guardo silencio hasta que llegamos a mi departamento, pero conosiendolo sabia que su pasiencia no duraria mucho y al llegar a mi departamnto no espero ni ue entraramos por completo cuando comenso a hablar.

Tomoyo, dime donde esta-

Quieres tan siquiera sentarte- le pedi.

El bufando y a rega+APE-adientes se sento a un lado mio, sabia que tenia que comensar a hablar si no queria que le diera un ataque.

Bueno, la verdad me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla aqui como te habia dicho, y mas porque la encontre en la agencia donde estoy trabajando- dije y vi a Shaoran comprendiendo lo que le decia- al pricipio pense que solo era una coincidencia el que ella estuviera ahi pero me equivoque ya que cuandol me la presentaron me dijeron que ella seria la modelo que usaria mis dise+APE-os-

Queeeeeee?- escuche el grito de Shaoran.

Calmate quieres-pedi- si es modelo y creeme que me alegro saberlo,pero bueno ella al verme fue muy fria incluso diria y que me ignoro aunque claro no la culpo, trate de hablar con ella pero no funciono, y bueno fue ahi cuando decidi mandarte la foto.

Entiendo, aunque a un hay muchas cosas que deseo aclarar- dijo.

Si lo se, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a verla, aunque a un hay algo que debes saber- dije dudando.

Tomoyo- dijo.

Esta bien, no se si sepas que Eriol tambien esta aqui- lo vi apretar a mandibula y por esa reaccion supe que no lo sabia, aunque tambien con ese gesto me dio a entender que deseaba escuchar todo con respecto a el.

Shaoran

La ansiedad por verla me carcome por dentro, pero algo que en verdad no esperaba es que el estuviera aqui, como dije sabia que estaba en E.U, pero no sabia bien que parte, pero lo que mas me molestaba es colmo pude ser tan tonto para no suponer que donde estaba Eriol tambien estaba ella.

Crei que el al igual que yo no sabiamos nada de su paradero pero siendo Eriol como no lo deduje antes, me reprochaba y me lo reprocharia siempre pero algo en lo que no deseaba pensar pero ayudaba a hacer mas grande mi desesperacion era el querer saber si entre ellos dos habia pasado algo.

Me tome de golpe es wisky que me habia servido y esque con la sola idea de imaginar a Sakura coln alguien mas me enloquece.

Ya estoy lista- dijo Tomoyo bajando las escaleras.

Y esque hoy saldriamos a un evento que tendria, en el cual la veria, asenti con la cabeza y nos comensamos a dirigir hacia la puerta.

Y no vas a decir que tal me veo- me dijo.

Te ves bien- le conteste, lucia un vestido rojo estraples y largo.

Gracias- me dijo- tu tambien te ves muy bien.

Le sonrei en forma de agradecimiento y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Llegamos al salon donde se realizaria el evento aun no se veia mucha gente ahi, pero al solo entrar comence a buscarla pero todo parecia indicar que aun no llegaba, resignado a esperarla me sente junto con Tomoyo en una mesa.

La gente seguia llegando, muchos se acercaban a saludarnos supongo que por Tomoyo pero a la persona que mas deseaba encontrar no aparecia, desesperado por su tardanza me dirigi a la barra de bebidas aprovechando que Tomoyo se encontraba hablando con no se quien.

Un wisky doble- pedi al encargado.

El asintio y se perdio por unos minutos regresando con mi bebida, comence a beberla, enfoque mi vista hacia la puerta y senti a mi corazon paralizarce.

Y esque ai estaba la persona que mas deseaba ver, ahi se encontraba ella, y si era posible lucia mas hermosa que nunca en ese hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda que hacia resaotar sus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto habia extra+APE-ado el vestido de tirantes se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y que tenia una perfecta piedreria y de la cintura caia libre un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos pero tenia una avertura mostrando una de sus espectaculares piernas, lucia unos zapatos en el mismo color que la hacian ver mas alta, su hermoso pelo lo llevaba agarrado en una media cola y lo suelto lo llevaba en unos hermosos risos, lucia un juego de joyas mus bonito y su maquillaje por lo que podia ver era muy tenue, parecia una diosa, mi diosa.

No pude evitar revisar los alrededores del salon y me percate que no era el unico que obsevaba a la diosa que se encontraba ahi, varios posaban su vista en ella y eso me indignaba nadie merecia verla, pero a la vez ese era mi unico consuelo que solo la podrian ver ya que nadie la tendria.

Pero al regresar mi mirada hacia ella ya no estaba tan seguro de eso y esque al lado de ell se encontraba nada mas y nada menos ue el idiota de mi primo, pero su presencia no era lo que mas me molestaba sino el que el la mantuviera tan cerca de su cuerpo y abrazada de la cintura y lo peor la manera en como ella lo veia el.

Senti una punzada de dolor en mi pecho , voltie la mirada hacia Tomoyo que solo se limitaba a verme con nerviosismo y algo de mmm tristeza? Era una satisfaccion para mi volverla a ver pero el verla con el me hizo darme cuenta que no seria tan facil recuperarla.

Notas de la autora

Bueno antes que nada hola y gracias por sus reviews a Elfenixenlaslllamas y a vanesa gracias por sus comentarios bueno se que me he tardado en subir este capitulo pero esque no encontraba la inspiracion para poder escribirlo pero despues de buscarla aqui esta espero que les guste y como les dije ya falta poco yo calculo que minimo ya tres capitulos pero bueno.

En verdada espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios recuerden que esos me motivan para seguir escribiendo y bueno como ya vieron shaoran ya volvio a ver a sakura a ver que pasara las cosas se mejoraran o ella se quedara con eriol? Pronto lo sabremos, bueno me despido cuidense y nos vemos pronto esta vez si tratare de actualizar mas pronto, espero la proxima semana nos vemos y cuidense.


	18. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19 Mirame

Eriol

Con el simple hecho de haber puesto tan solo un pie en el salon fue suficiente para que todas las miradas de los ahi presentes se dirigieran hacia nosotros, bueno mas bien hacia mi acopa+APE-ante y es que a decir verdad esta noche luce mas hermosa que nunca, pero esta vez no surgio ningun sentimiento de celos al ver como la veian los demas hombres, no nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario, en mi se planto una inmensa alegria de que ella estaba con migo, de que era mia y eso para mi era mucho ya que otros la podian desear pero nunca la tendrian y en cambio yo la deseaba, la tenia y la amaba.

Despues de un rato de hablar ahi con algunas personas nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, la cual por cierto no estaba vacia en ella ya se encontraban algunas personas exactamente algunas compa+APE-eras de trabajo de Sakura.

Unos minutos despues Sakura y sus demas compa+APE-eras se pusieron de pie ya que su presencia era requerida en el esenario y yo al igual que los acompa+APE-antes de las amigas de Sakura nos quedamos en la mesa.

Buenas noche, es un placer para nosotros el contar con su presencia esta noche- dijo Clara la jefa de Sakura- como todos saben el motivo de este evento es dar a conocer a todos ustedes a las dise+APE-adoras y modelos que saldran en la revista numero uno de la moda a nivel mundial "The Fashon Girl".

Este a+APE-o cremos fervientemente que es uno de los mejores para la revista ya que contamos con nuevas dise+APE-adoras que empiesan su camino y para nosotros es un honor poder contribuir en sus sue+APE-os pero no solo las dise+APE-adoras, sino tambien las modelos que apenas se abren camino y claro que deseamos volver a trabajar con ellas ya que cuentan con un talento unico he inato- dijo esta vez mmmm si mal no recuero es Kary otra de las encargadas.

Bueno, entonces no esperemos mas y comencemos- dijo de nuevo Clara.

Las luces se apagaron y solo se prendieron unas lamparas en el esenario que se habian convertido a la vez en una pasarela, las encargas se acomodaron a un lado para dejar el camino libre.  
Demosle un gran aplauso a Jessi- dijo Kary y una muchacha aparecio modelando, varios aplaudieron y luego dieron a conocer a dicha dise+APE-adora del vestido.

Asi continuaron por varios minutos mas y Sakura aun no hacia su aparicion, talvez ella por ser la estelar saldria hasta el final.  
Continuaron asi por nos minutos mas hasta que la nombraron.

Bueno ahora es hora de presentar a la modelo principa de este a+APE-o, ella es una muchacha unica y nacio para hacer esto demos una vienvenida a Sakura Kinomoto la modelo principal de The Fashion Girl-

Y entonces aparecio y si yo creia que esta noche lucia hermosa, despues de verla, hermosa era una palabra muy peque+APE-a para describirla en estos momentos y esque por dios se veia deslumbrate en ese vestido color azul cielo que parecia ser ceda y se se+APE-ia a su cuerpo amarrado en su cuello con dos cintas pero que formaban un escote provocador al dejar descubierta la parte central de su pecho pero que no dejaba ver a la vez nada, el vestido se se+APE-ia perfectamente hasta su cintura y de ahi caia librmente en forma lisa, su peinado consistia en un chonco y que dejaba caer caideles de su pelo que acariciaban sus hombros, su caminar era simplemente perfecto y su sonrisa me desarmaba por completo pero al darse la vuelta simplemente se me hizo agua la boca al ver que su espalda estaba descubierta completamente hasta la cintura y con su caminar, dios mio creia que iba a morir, tenia que agradecerle a la persona que se habia encargado de dise+APE-ar ese vestido y claro tambien lo compraria para Sakura.

Sakura se acomodo quedando de frente viendo hacia el publico y sonreia radiantemente.

Simplemente hermosa no?- dijo Clara, y escuche varios si y otros comentarios que no fueron de mi agrado que confirmaban eso dicho por ella.

Bueno y que decir del vestido es espectacular, el mejor de la noche, asi que demos a conocer a la creadora de este espectacular vestido, un aplauso para Tomoyo Daidoyi-

1,2,3 segundos tarde en reconocer ese nombre y por si fuera poco la persona due+APE-a de el aparcio posandose al lado de mi Sakura, no habia cambiado mucho he de ser completamente sincero lucia hermosa pero su presencia ahi en vez de causarme algun tipo de agrado tuvo otro efecto en mi y este fue miedo porque si ella se encontraba aqui, eso queria decir que el tambien.

Pero y si fuera asi, el y Sakura ya se habian visto? Porque era un heco que con Tomoyo no simplemente se habias visto, sino que hasta trabajaban juntas, pero porque Sakura no me lo habia dicho?

Dirigi mi mirada hacia ella tratando de buscar una esplicacion, pero en su mirada que estaba dirigida solo hacia mi pude notar arrepentimiento y tristeza, talvez ella no me lo habia dicho porque en verdad el ya no le intesaba pero entonces porque su mirada no me decia a la vez esto.

Rompimos el contacto cuando Tomoyo y ella salieron de la pasarela y no se que impulso me hizo comensar a ver todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, deseando no encontrar nada o mas bien a alguien, pero entonces todos mis deseos se fueron muy lejos cuando lo vi, sentado en la mesa de bebidas y para mi no fue ninguna sorpresa que el tambien me estuviera viendo, como siempre con su mirada fria pero esta vez llena de mas coraje que nunca, yo no me quede atras y tambien lo mire de tal forma demostrandole asi que no me intimidaba, pero aunque eso hiciera por el exterior por el interior el miedo me estaba matando, no miedo a que me hiciera algo fisico, sino a que el era la unica persona que podria arrebatarme a Sakura.

Sakura

Dios mio! Nunca antes me habia sentido tan nerviosa como en estos momentos y esque el vestido que haia dise+APE-ado Tomoyo es como diria ella divino, no tenia idea de que usaria algo asi, pero siendo Tomoyo no deberia haberme sorprendido-

Asi que para esto me tomaste medidas ayer- dije tratando de sonar molesta, aunque no funciono.

Si, y dejame decirte que se te ve muy bien- me dijo sonriendo.

Gracias- le dije y comence a tratar de quiramelo, pero ella no me lo permitio.

Es tuyo Sakura, asi que si quieres puedes lucirlo el resto de la noche- me dijo y se fue.

Asi que esta vez decidi hacerle caso y quedarme con el vestido, sali de los camerinos y me dirigi hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Eriol, pero el ni noto cuando llege completamente a su lado, se mantenia viendo a un punto fijo, asi que yo tambien iba a mirar cuando alguien me llamo.

Sakura- dijo Clarisa una compa+APE-era y esto capto la atencion de Eriol quien enseguida giro su cara y voltio directamente a verme.

Yo le sonrei y gire hacia Clarisa-

as estado realmente fabulosa- me felicito, yo me sonrroje un poco.

Gracias, tu tambien lo as hecho muy bien- ella sonrio y me abrazo.

Gracias Sakura- me dijo y me solto- bueno solo queria felicitarte es hora de que vuelva con Kitomi- dijo y se fue.

Yo me volte otra vez hacia Eriol quien esta vez solo miraba la mesa como si fuera la cosa mas intesante del mundo, me sente a su lado,  
Pasa algo?- pregunte y esque lucia algo perturbado.

Porque no me dijiste que Tomoyo estab aqui- me dijo.

Yo me tense y esque se me habia olvidado por completo lo sucedido hace un rato, sabia que si se molestaba con migo lo tenia bien merecido por no ser sincera con el.

Lo que pasa esque yo...- dije empesandome a poner nerviosa y su mirada no me relajaba en nada ya que se limitaba a verme muy serio, yo me mordi en labio no sabiendo bien que decir- yo no te dije nada porque no lo creia conveniente-

Que?-dijo viendome con cara de incredulo.

Si, mira ya no tiene sentido, ella me hizo da+APE-o en el pasado, pero he comprendido que si quiero ser feliz debo olvidarlo y no tenia sentido que te lo dijera ya que no la vere por mucho tiempo- le dije, no creyendo nada de lo que dije.

Eriol parecio asimilar lo que le dije y no muy satisfecho lo acepto- te entiendo me dijo, pero creo que lo mas conveniente es que me lo hubieras dicho Sakura, aunque tienes razon no hay porque volver al pasado, tu estas aqui con migo y eres mia y yo soy tuyo y este es nuestro presente y futuro- dijo y me abrazo aunque su abrazo lo senti muy posesivo no evite corresponderle aunque por alguna razon no me dejaba despegar mi cara de su pecho para ver hacia otro lado.

La fiesta continuo, la cena que se sirvio fue riquisima aunque no se porque pero Eriol solo se la pasaba observando el salon con cautela, varias veces le pregunte que si le pasaba algo pero el solo se limitaba a negar, cuando queria ir por una bebida no me dejaba y le pedia a un mesero, mas bien no me dejaba sola en ningun momento, le pedi que bailaramos porque necesitaba moverme y el acepto anque al principio lo dudo un poco, la cancion era lenta con lo cual tenia que estar muy cerca de Eriol, el hizo que recargara mi cara en su pecho y esta vez me parecio lo ideal, asi que me limite a cerrar mis ojos y me deje guiar por el, no dabamos vueltas ni nada, simplemente nos mesiamos, no entendia porque esa actitud de Eriol pero no me gustaba para nada verlo asi tan preocupado.

La cancion termino y me enderece para ver a Eriol quien al verme me sonrio pero aun asi su mirada no cambio, me acerque para acariciarle la mejilla con mi mano tratando asi de tranquilizarlo, pero el se acerco y me beso era un beso mmmm diferente, posesivo talvez, le respondi aunque yo preferia sus besos tiernos, quizas asi se sintiera mejor, al separarnos tratamos de recuperar el aire perdido por aquel beso.

Sakura- me dijo.

Dime?- respondi yo.

Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-

Yo no me queria ir a penas la fiesta se estaba poniendo interesante y el ya se queria ir pero estaba dispuesta a debatir esto, pero al verlo de nuevo detalladamente pude ver de nuevo inseguridad y preocupacion en su mirada, asi que simplemete accedi.

Regresamos a la mesa que estaba vacia por mis cosas y me tome de un solo sorbo mi champage y comence a caminar tomada de la mano de Eriol por todo el salon, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando tuve el impulso de voltear hacia la pista de baile y vi una cabellera caata+APE-a un poco mas que la mia y un par de ojos ambares viendome, rapidamente regrese mi mirada hacia fuera, dejando que el aire me golpeara por completo, de seguro solo fue ocasionado por mi imaginacion y por el champage que me tome antes de salir, si seguro era por eso.

Shaoran

Toda la velada me la habia pasado solo mirandola y esque no es que no deseara hacercame a ella, por dios todo este tiempo es lo que mas habia deseado, estar junto a ella, pero creo que la razon por la que no lo hice fue demasiado obvia.

Pero al verla desfilar tan galante, tan segura de si misma, tan perfeca y en ese vestido que me dejo completamentente tonto, bueno, esta bien a un mas tonto pero este es uno de los efecos que ella causa en mi, asi que con esto me decidi a hacercarme a ella para pedirle hablar con ella, incluso estaba dispuesto a rogarle, suplicarle si eso era necesario con tal que me escuchara.

Ella termino su andar y los comentarios no faltaron con respecto de como lucia, incluso al escuchar algunos tuve ganas de subir al lado de ella y taparla con mi saco, o aun con algo mejor, con mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonreir ante este pensamiento, pero antes de actuar y dejarme llevar, Tomoyo tambien aparecio ahi posandose al lado de ella, no se exactamente el porque, pero tuve la necesidad de voltear mi mirada hacia Eriol quien al prncipio solo se mantenia viendo hacia el frente pero no tardo en voltear su mirada hacia mi.

Al principio me parecio ver en el sorpresa pero mezclado con otro sentimiento que no habia vito antes en el, pero derrepente su mirada cambio a una completamente fria, no me deje intimidar, esta vez no mas.

El contato se rompio con la aparicion de Sakura y crei que por fin volveria a mirarme de nuevo cuando vi que estaba a punto de posar su mirada en mi, pero cante victoria muy pronto porque esto no sucedio, el resto de la velada como dije solo me dedicaba a observarla, intentando encontrarla alguna vez sola y asi abordarla pero esto tampoco paso, Eriol no la dejaba sola en ningun momento y bueno esto era mas que obvio, no la dejaria sola mientras yo rondara por ahi.

El sabia precisamemte lo que yo buscaba y lo que pretendia al estar ahi y para mi hubiera sido muy facil hacercame a ella valiendome si el estaba ahi, pero no, yo no queria que alguien mas interfiriera en lo que le queria decir.

No me habia movido de la barra de bebidas en todo este tiempo, ni cuando Tomoyo me habia hecho se+APE-as para que me hacercara, y no pretendia moverme de aqui ya que era el mejor lugar para observar lo que pasaba, no lo voy a negar me causaba un poco de risa el ver como Eriol trataba de evitar que ella mirara hacia otro lado, especificamente en donde me encontraba yo, aunque claro sus metodos para evitarlo me ponian furioso, pero esque se podia percibir que estaba algo ansioso por irse y si no lo conociera bien diria que hasta el miedo se habia apoderado de el.

Aunque claro no creia esto ultimo, el siempre habia sido una persona sensata, tranquila, y aunque me cueste adimitirlo amabale, entre otras cualidades he inclusive de ni+APE-o le habia tenido algo de envidia por algunas cualidades que el poseia y que a mi me costaban tanto, por eso mismo no creia eso.

Aqui esta su copa- me dijo el encargado de ahi y con lo que tambien sali de mis recuerdos.

Gracias- le dije y volvi a centrarme en la mesa donde se encontraban o mas bien donde deberian estar, pero en donde diablos se habian metido?

Comence a buscarlos por todo el salon y estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar donde me encontraba para encotrarlos pero antes de eso los vi en el centro de la pista bailando y al verlos ahi bailando tan juntos no lo aguante mas y comence a dirijirme hacia ellos, pero alguien me tomo por una mano impidiendomelo, y al girarme vi que se trataba de Tomoyo.

Shaoran, tranquilo- me dijo.

Como quieres que me tranquilice- le dije y me solte de su agarre, pero en ese momento me quede completamente quieto al ver como ellos se besaban.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede ahi quieto solo viendolos, hasta que los vi avanzar hacia su mesa y comenzar su camino hacia la salida.

Mis pies comensaron a moverce solos hasta llegar a la pista del baile donde volvi a quedarme completamente quiero, observandola irse pero una corriente electrica corrio en todo mi cuerpo cuando ella volteo y me miro y aunque solo alla sido una mirada muy rapida ya que despues se fue, pero con tansolo verme a mi, me senti feliz.

Shaoran- me dijo Tomoyo que ya se encontraba al lado mio, pero aun asi no despegue mi mirada de la puerta por donde se habia marchado.

Dime?-  
No te preocupes te aseguro que encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo- me dijo posando su mano mi hombro. Yo solo asenti con la cabeza, Tomoyo tenia razon encontraremos algo que hacer.

Eriol

Nunca antes el camino de un lugar a otro se me habia hecho tan largo, basta decir que solo tenia que conducir por 20 minutos y para mi ya eran como varios dias de camino.

El verlo ahi me indicaba algo, su mirada me indicaba algo y yo sabia que era ese algo, como no saberlo si yo habia actuado antes asi para conseguir tambien ese algo, sabia que el y Tomoyo no tenian nada, mi mama me mantuvo informado que el compromiso entre ellos habia sido cancelado ensguida que yo y Sakura nos habiamos marchado a New York, pero yo al ser un completo egoista decidi no decirselo a Sakura por miedo a que la peque+APE-a oportunidad que pudiera surgir se viniera abajo, tambien le pedi a mi mama que no hablara con nadie al respecto de a donde y con quien me habia ido, y todo paracia estar marchando bien, Sakura me estaba dando una oportunidad, la oportunidad de amarla como se lo merecia y aunque al principio me habia negado a ser egoista comprendi que con ella tenia que serlo, porque esa peque+APE-a oportunidad no la desaprobecharia.

Aunque cabe decir que nunca me espere volverlos a ver, bueno talvez si pero solo cuando Sakura ya estuviera casada con migo y trajera en su vientre a nuestro hijo, pero verlos antes precisamente ahora no, porque el miedo mas grande que tenia es que Sakura se diera cuenta que aun lo amaba y me dejara.

No, sacudi mi cabeza, ella no seria capaz de eso, pero esque ella lo amo tanto que el simple hecho que aun lo quiera un poco me hace...no, cerre mis manos en el volante apretandolo mas fuerte como queriendo desquitarme con alguien.

Eriol, te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Sakura, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Si- le dije como unica respuesta, ya que no queria tomarla contra ella por todo el miedo que tenia a perderla.

Llegamos a la casa y la ayude a bajar, la casa se encotraba a oscuras y sola y no era de extra+APE-arme ya que los papas de Sakura no se encontraban aqui, sino en California ya que habian viajado para una revision a la se+APE-ora Nadeshko ya que su doctor se encontraba ahi.  
Juntos subimos hacia nuestras habitaciones en completo silencio cabe aclarar que desde que ella me pregunto si estaba bien no me ha vuelto ha dirigir la palabra y aunque esto me servia en cierta forma para que ella no se diera cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba, no me gusta que ella me ignore porque su indiferencia en lo que mas me duele.

Buenas noches- dijo entrando en su cuarto al cual no me habia dado cuenta que habiamos llegado, pero antes de que cerrara completamente la puerta, me coloque entre ella.

Sakura se me quedo viendo algo extra+APE-ada- pasa algo- pregunto.

Pero yo no le respondi solo me limite a acortar la distancia que nos separaba con un profundo beso cargado de muchas emociones pero sobretodo miedo, ella al principio no correspondo el beso pero despues de un rato como si lo estuviera meditando lo hizo.

Sakura- dije al separnos.

Ella solo me miraba fijamente y yo comence a acercarme de nuevo a su boca para volver a besarla cosa que ella comprendio, los besos siguieron por un rato mas, estos se tornaban tiernos, lentos, ardientes y apasionados pero no llegabamos a nada mas, aunque tenia fuertes deseos de hacerla mia pero esta vez no fisicamente, esta vez queria que fuera mia completamente que de sus labios sabor a miel me dijera que me amaba, no queria un, yo tambien, cuando yo era el primero en decirlo, no, yo deseaba que esta vez ella fuera la primera en decir Te amo, un te amo dirigido hacia mi, solo esto podria calmar a todo lo que estoy sintiendo dentro.

Pero por mas que yo lo deseaba escuchar este no llegaba, asi que tenia que encontrar otra manera de que mis dolores y miedos fueran sanados o por lo menos tratar de ser un poco menos como decirlo mmm abundantes.

No vayas a trabajar ma+APE-ana- pedi.

Eriol, no puedo, sabes que ma+APE-ana es el ultimo dia de sesion y no puedo faltar-

Si claro que lo sabia pero no queria que ella se encotrara con el, porque sabia que el estaria ahi.

Entonces sere yo el que no vaya a trabajar y te acompa+APE-are- le dije.

Eriol que tienes? En verdad estas muy raro- me dijo tocando mi mejilla con su mano.

Yo desvie mi boca hacia su mano para asi besarla- por favor pedi- contra su mano.

Ella me sonrio y asintio, ambos nos acomodamos sobre la cama para asi poder dorminos yo la acerque a mi cuerpo todo lo humanamente posible que fuera y poco a poco su respisacion se fue asiendo acompasada con lo cual yo sabia que se habia quedado dormida, en cambio yo no encontraba el poder descanzar en los brazos de morfeo asi que solo me limite a observarla, a acariciar su cara definiendo con mis dedos su boca, nariz, cejas, ojos, pero lo que en verdad no me esperaba son los susurros que salian de sus labios, al principio no muy entendibles asi que me acerque mas a su boca para asi poder saber lo que decia.

Sha...Shao...Shaoran- dijo y senti un dolor en el pecho al escucharla deirlo.

Y con esto dicho por ella comprendi que en verdad no podia ser egoista con ella, la amo tanto que su felicidad es lo mas importante para mi y si ella aun lo amaba y queria estar con el la dejaria ir, aunque aun haria mi ultima jugada, aun tenia algo que decirle o mas bien pedirle y su respuesta dependia todo, la aprete mas fuerte sin acerle da+APE-o deseando que esta vez me eligiera a mi.

Sakura

El despertador comenso a sonar lo que me indicaba que era hora de levantarse pero algo o mas bien alguien me mantenia sujeta de la cintura en un fuerte abrazo, reconocia muy bien estos brazos, levante la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo, a un dormia asi que me limite a acariciarle la cara, nose el porque pero ayer Eriol se veia diferente, no podia sentir la seguridad que el siempre poseia y creo que al estar asi no se percarto de como me encontraba yo, y era algo que agradecia, no me malentiendad no me gustaba verlo mal, sino que agradecia el hecho de que no me notara y esque auque alla sido solo una vision me afectaba demasiado, por un momento al ver de nuevo esos ojos color ambar conectandose de nuevo con los mios senti que una corriente electrica me atravezaba todo e cuerpo, desde mis dedos de los pies hasta la ultima punta de mi pelo, no podia creer que aunque alla sido un espejismo tuviera ese efecto en mi, y por si fuera poco volvio a aparecer en mis sue+APE-os.

Creia y queria estar completamente segura de que lo habia visto bajo lo efectos del alcohol porque el no se encontraba aqui, no podia, y precisamente mi sue+APE-o comensaba asi, yo viendolo en la fiesta acompa+APE-ado de alguien mas, pronunciaba su nombre, mas bien parecia una suplica para que el me viera para que el me viera a mi.  
Senti como el abrazo de Eriol se intensificaba, asi que me obligue a regresar a la realidad.

Buenos dias princesa- me dijo.

Buenos dias-

El me beso pero no era capaz de corresponderle como siempre, sentia a la misma vez que le estaba siendo infiel, pero no era su beso el que queria en estos momentos, no eran sus brazos los que qeria que me abrazaran, no era su boca la que queria escucharme decir un te amo y esque deseaba volver a tomar contal de verlo de nuevo y solo esto me hizo comprender que aun no lo habia olvidado, pero tambien que aun no era capaz de olvidarlo o a caso podria algun dia olvidarlo?

sali de nuevo de mis pensamientos al sentir como Eriol comenzaba a besarme el cuello y me hizo recapacitar, yo me estaba adelantando a los hechos porque el no estaba aqui y no lo estaria, el no era mio y el no me queria, Eriol era m presente y mi futuro o eso queria creer.

Tomoyo

La velada no habia salido como yo queria precisamente, yo me tenia el leve presentimiento de que entre Sakura y Eriol habia algo y todo me quedo confirmado al verlos llegar juntos.

Me sorpendi de demasiado al ver a Shaoran reaccionar de una manera tranquila ante eata aituacion pero su estado no continuo asi por mucho rato ya que hubo momentos en los que perdio el control y no lo culpaba.

Buenos dias- le dije al llegar al comedor y verlo ahi sentado.

Buenos dias-

Yo me sente al lado de el y comence a comer la fruta que estaba ahi servida.

Y que vamos hacer?- pregunte, pero el no me contesto, asi que continue, se me an ocurrido unas ideas que creo que pueden funcionar, talvez si otra vez la enga+APE-ara para que me acompa+APE-ea mi cametino y ahi los vuelvo a dejar solo-

No- me dijo- esta ves no, esta vez yo la voy a buscar.

Pero Shaoran, si dices que Eriol te vio ayer no la dejara sola en ningun momento y no te dejara que te acerques a ella-

No me importa, ayer debia de haberlo hecho, pero hoy ya no me importa el que el este o no, y si esta mejor asi escuchara cuando le diga que la amo-

Estas seguro?-

En lo que llevo de mi vida solo he estado seguro de una cosa y eso es que amo a Sakura-

Yo solo me limite a asentir y continuar con mi desayuno, no sabia del todo si Shaoran saodria bien al saber lo que ella queria pero s todo salia mal el seria fuerte y sabra recuperarce, pero si pasaba lo contrario el se casaria con ella de imediato, sonrei ante este pensamiento pero de nuevo alguien mas sufriria, y aunque aun queria a Eriol no sabia del todo si esta vez estaria para el.

Nos vamos- dijo Shaoan ya de pie.

Si- dije y comensamos a salir rumbo a la agencia.

Shaoran

Llegamos al trabajo de Tomoyo y ella me dijo que aun no llegaba, bueno eso penso al no ver a un su carro en el estacionamiento, esta vez no queria que Tomoyo interviniera y no es porque no queria su ayuda, y esque aun recordaba como la paso cuando me ayudo la otra vez, esa era una razon y pero la principal era que esta vez no queria armarme de enga+APE-os para hablar con ella, esta vez le hablaria de frente.

Al llegar la presencia de Tomoyo fue requerida inmediatamente, asiq eu yo me quede cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle y el la cul podia observar la llegada de Sakura, claro antes Tomoyo me tuvo que haber dicho como era su carro para asi saber de que se trataba de ella.

La espera se estaba haciendo larga, una hora por lo menos ya habia pasado, acaso no pensaba venir a trabajar? Oh peor aun Eriol no la habia dejado venir imaginadose que yo podria estar aqui?

Me despegue de la ventana para recargarme en la pared necesitaba tranquilizarme, pero la maldita espera me carcomia, nunca habia sido una persona pasiente, simplemente si alguien me hacia esperar me iba de ahi sin importarme que pudiera llegar despues, pero con Sakura era diferente porque con ella podia ser pasiente, cari+APE-oso, tierno, todas las cualidades que le envidiaba a Eriol de peque+APE-o.

Desesperado decidi ir mejor a buscar a Tomoyo talvez distrayendome un rato la espra fuera menos larga, pero donde se encontraba Tomoyo?

Comence a avanzar por el pasillo y encontre una muchaha platicando animadamente con un joven asi que me hacerque a ellos a ver si podrian ayudarme.

Disculpen- dije.

Ellos voltaron su mirada hacia mi , pero no dijeron nada asi que decidi continuar

Algno de ustedes me podria decir si saben donde se encuentra Tomoyo Daidoyi-

Es tu novia- pregunto la mujer.

No- me apresure a contestar.

Oh que bueno, entonces quisieras salir con migo- me sorprendi a escuchar esto, pero esque dicho por una mujer seria normal, lo que en este caso no lo era prque el que me lo pregntaba era aquel joven que estaba con ella.

Queeee- dije.

Que si quieres salir con migo- volvio a decir sonriendome de una manera nada agradable para mi, yo debi poner una cara muy rara porque la muchacha ahi comenso a reirse enseguida.

No le hagas caso- me dijo- si buscas a Daidoyi se encuentra en el area de dise+APE-o que se encuentra en el piso 4.

Gracias- dije y comence a caminar.

Adios guapo- escuche que me dritaban, asi que camine mas rapido hacia el elevador, el cual gracias a dios no tardo en llegar, entre y marque el numero 4, pero antes que se cerrara la puerta alguien grito.

Espera- y logro entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran, pera tanta fue su fuerza que no se pudo detener y se estampo contra de mi, he iba a caer pero logre sostenerla por la cintura

Disculpa- dijo y al escuchar esa voz, esa gloriosa voz supe de quien se trataba y la tenia ahi agarrada por la cintura muy cerquita de mi.

Ella alzo la mirada y al verme se puso completamente palida, pero yo aun asi no podia dejar de ver a sus hermosos ojos que tanto habia a+APE-orado y en los que habia deseado verme de nuevo reflejado, y entonces cerro sus ojos apretandolos muy fuerte.

Sakura- dije pero no los abrio.

Sakura, porfavor, Sakura porfavor mirame- volvi a pedir, entonces ella abrio lentamente sus ojos y los conecto de nuevo con los mios y entonces la escuche decir.

Sha...Shaoran-

Y juro por dios que volvi a sentirme felizcomo hace mucho que no me sentia.

Notas de la autora

Bueno antes que nada hola y bueno saben este capitulo a sido uno de mis favoritos no se precisamente el perque pero me ha gustado jajaja, pero bueno en este capitulo todos an comprendido sus sentimientos, unos completamente y otros aun siguen indecisos, y el reencuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran, pero ahora que se vieron que pasara?

Les doy las gracias por sus reviews a creazy martinez, a pucca y a fenix en las llamas, sus comentarios me agradan mucho y me ayudan a seguir encribiendo porque me hacen saber si le agrada mi libro.

Fenix en las llamas con respecto a tu pregunta de porque no aparece la +APE en algunas palabras, bueno es por un problemita que tengo al subir los capitulos pero lo voy a resolver y perdon por esta falla y gracias por decirmelo.

Bueno espero que me envien reviews recuerden que con esto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, ya tengo ideas para el proximo capitulo pero aun no se cuando lo subire a mas tardar la proxima seman y tambien gracias a todos los que leen mi historia espero tambien sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto bye.

Cuidense :-)


	19. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20 Siempre juntos

Sakura

Decir que se me habia hecho tarde es poco pero esque despues de estar tan sumergida en mis pensamientos se me olvido la hora, tambien que mi alarma ya habia sonado desde hace un buen rato, logre recuperar la nocion del tiempo y del espacio hasta que otra alarma que sonaba 20 minutos despues de la primera y que casi no la utilizaba pues desde que llegue aqui me habia vuelto muy puntual pero aun asi tenia la constumbre de ponerla por si regresaba a las andadas.

Fue en ese momento que sono que tanto Eriol como yo comprendimos que se nos habia hecho tarde, aunque el no parecia muy arrepentido de esto ya que solo se habia dedicado a besarme y abrazarme a pesar de mi ausentismo en estos momentos, sali literalmente volando de la cama con rumbo al ba+APE-o para tomar una ducha, al salir casi en cuestos de minutos llame a la agencia para avisar de mi tardanza, lo cual les sorpendio pero no me dijeron nada pues segun ellos a todos se nos llegaba hacer tarde alguna vez, claro si no lo sabre yo.

Comence a vestirme poniendome un vestido, pues a pesar de que casi estamos en oto+APE-o a un no se sentia frio, todo lo contrario aun se podian disfrutar de dias soleados y hoy no era la execcion.

Eriol apenas se habia metido a ba+APE-ar y esto me desesperaba asi que decidi meter un poco de presion.

Eriol, a menos que allas cambiado de planes con respecto a ir conmigo, sera mejor que te apures o me ire sola- le dije.

Esto parecio tener efecto porque enseguida salio del ba+APE-o ya cambiado.

Tranquilizate princesa- me dijo sentandose en la cama para ponerce sus zapatos.

Y justamente estabamos a punto de salir cuando su celular comenso a sonar, aunque al contestar la llamada parecia algo nervioso.  
Esta bien, muchas gracias- dijo y con esto termio la llamada.

Quien era?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Pero el no contesto a mi pregunta- Vamos- fue lo unico que me dijo dirijiendonos ambos a la puerta.

Llegamos a la agencia pasando unos minutos despues de la hora a la cual dije que llegaria, asi que me baje enseguida del carro y comence a caminar pero antes de que llegara a la puerta me percate que Eriol no me seguia asi que regrese un par de los pasos que ya habia dado por que el venia ya en camino.

Andando- le dije.

Sakura, tengo que ir al trabajo, sera solo por unas horas pero en cuanto termine vendre con tigo- me dijo.

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza y dandole un beso en el cachete me heche a correr hacia la puerta pues en verdad ya era muy tarde, al entrar varias personas me saludaron pero yo solo era capaz de asentir con la cabeza y continuar mi camino, divise en ascensor a un con las puertas abiertas pero estas poco a poco se comensaban a cerrar, asi que solo fui capaz de gritar para que alguien detuviera esto.

Espera- grite pero nadie parecia escuchar asi que corri mas fuerte para asi lograr entrar y lo hice, claro no sin antes tropezar contra alguien, pero que torpe me dije a mi misma.

Disculpa- dije aun sin levantar la cabeza que casualmente termino en su pecho y al respirar su aroma pude sentir una fragancia muy familia, me tenia a la vez agarrada por la cintura muy cerquita de el para mi gusto pero no me disgustaba, al contrario me sentia muy bien entre ese par de brazos.

Alce la mirada y al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente senti que perdia todas mis fuerzas, el me miraba fijamente e intensamente como me miraba hace tiempo y como tanto me gustaba, senti que mis piernas comensaban a fallarme, asi que para tranquilizarme y a la vez tratar de asimilar todo esto solo fui capaz de cerrar mis ojos pensando que todo esto era un sue+APE-o, pero algo dentro de mi tambien alvergaba que no lo fuera.

Sakura- lo escuche hablar y supe que no era un sue+APE-o, que ayer cuando lo vi, no fue por efecto del alcohol, ni de mi imaginacion, el se encontraba aqui, pero porque? Acaso si venia con Tomoyo, ellos seguian juntos?

Sakura, porfavor, Sakura porfavor mirame- volvio a decir, entonces ya no pude mas, poco a poco comence a abrir mis ojos, esperando que al abrirlos completamente el no se desapareciera y yo despertara aun en mi cama despues de so+APE-ar de nuevo con el, pero nada de esto sucedio ya que al abrirlos me encontre con sus ojos color ambar, que me miraban fijamente y en los cuales pude visualizar muchas cosas, cari+APE-o, felicidad, enojo, tristeza y amor? No eso no podia ser, creo que me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Abri y cerre la boca, no era capaz de decir nada, trate de inalar aire para asi poder hablar y volvi a senti su aroma pero esta vez si pude hablar.

Sha...Shaoran- dije completamente nerviosa.

Pero el no me contesto, simplemente seguia ahi parado abrazandome por la cintura y mirandome fijamente, no se en que momento el elevador se detuvo sino hasta que alguien me hablo.

Sakura- dijo una voz que yo conocia bien, asi que saliendo del trance en el que me encontraba, separandome de el y colocandome en la esquina contraria fui capaz de voltear hacia las puertas.

Tomoyo, yo...- no pude continuar, no sabia que decir, deberia disculparme acaso? A pesar de que no habia pasado nada ahora yo me sentia culpable, ya que ella podria malinterpretar todo y aunque me doliera no queria que ellos pelearan al fin y al cabo ellos dos estaban juntos.

Tomoyo, que haces aqui? Dijo Shaoran y no pude evitar mirarlo mal, acaso no se le ocurria nada mejor que decir.

Yo venia a buscar a Sakura, estabamos preocupados de que aun no llegara- dijo viendome fijamente.

Si, lo que pasa es que se me ha hecho tarde- conteste algo apenada y comence a caminar para salir de ahi pero antes de dar tan siquiera dos pasos fui tomada de brazo.

No, espera tenemos que hablar.

Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar- dije tratando de soltarme-

No te equivocas, asi que ven con migo- dijo comensandome a jalar.

No, sueltame, acaso no me as escuchado?, ademas yo tengo que trabajar-

Si es por eso no te preocupes, yo dire que as avisado que vendras hasta en la tarde- me dijo Tomoyo sorprendiendome, que acaso no le molestaba, porque lo hacia?

Ya escuchaste- fue lo que dijo Shaoran y enseguida me vi siendo arrastrada por el, hacia no se donde...

Eriol

Se suponia que hoy acompa+APE-aria a Sakura a su trabajo pero recibi una llamada de la cual dependia mi felicidad, porque el que me avisaran un dia antes de que el anillo de compromiso que habia encargado para mi princesa ya estuviera listo para mi para mi era un buen presentimiento, porque no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.

Llegue a la joyeria en la cual enseguida fui atendido por la misma persona y la cual enseguida me tendio mi encargo, no pude evitar verlo enseguida y esque queria comprobar que todo estuviera como yo queria.

Es tal y como lo deseaba joven- me pregunto el encargado.

Es perfecto- le conteste.

Me alegro y espero que a su novia le guste-

Gracias- le dije sonriendole y sali de la joyeria con rumbo hacia el trabajo de Sakura.

Me demore un poco en llegar a causa del trafico, pero al llegar ahi me limite a buscarla, aunque por alguna razon no la encontraba, inclusive hasta me dijeron que ella habia hablado para avisar que llegaria tarde, algo que no creia ya que yo mismo la habia llevado hace rato, asi que continue con mi busqueda, pero no fue a Sakura a la que me encontre sino a Tomoyo.

Eriol- dijo al verme ahi parado al lado de ella.

Donde esta Sakura?- pregunte pues algo me decia que ella sabia.

Yooo...- dijo

Esta con el verdad- dije y ella solo se limito a confirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza, yo en ese momento senti como si un camion me hubiera pasado por encima, yo sabia que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, solo me quedaba confiar en mi, sentir seguridad al respecto de lo que ella sentia por mi.

En cuanto terminen dile que la estare esperando su llamada y enseguida vendre por ella- y enseguida comemce a caminar.

Eriol, espera- me grito Tomoyo.

Yo solo me quede quieto sin decir nada solo esperando que ella hablara, lo cual parecio entender porque enseguida continuo.

Yo... yo quiero hablar con tigo- me pidio.

Y no lo estamos haciendo ya- dije sonando algo irritado de lo cual me arrepente enseguida- lo siento, dime de que quieres que halemos?- dije volteando a verla.

Te importaria si fueramos a otro lugar -

Yo solo me encoji de hombros como una manera de aceptacion y comence a caminar justamente atras de Tomoyo.

Llegamos justamente a lo que parecia una oficina la cual se encontraba completamente sola.

Sientate- me dijo y lo cual hice enseguida.

Ella se ento en el mismo sillon que y al principio se quedo callada como pensando que decir, y al parecer despues de pensarlo comenso a hablar.

Eriol tu sabes que yo y Shaoran no...

Shaoran

A pesar de la resistencia de Sakura para seguir caminando llegamos hacia nuestro destino un lugar apartado y solitario en el cual podriamos hablar, parecia un estudio pero como dije completamente solo, entramos en el no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro para que nadie nos interrumpiera, en ningun momento habia soltado su mano, fue hasta que la puerta se cerro completamente cuando ella retiro su mano de la mia y senti como un vacio se comensaba a formar en mi, trate de ignorarlo y seguir con lo acordado.

Pero como dje ahora que la tenia enfrente de mi no sabia que decir, despues de tanto tiempo maginandome este momento. Ahora qe lo estaba viviendo estaba completamente callado.

Quieres hablar de una vez- me dijo.

En ue momento se habian intercambiado los roles, hace rato yo era el valiente y ahora parecia serlo ella.

Si no vas a decirme nada sera mejor que me vaya- dijo.

No, espera- pude decir y armandome de valor me dije que era hora de aclarar todo- Sakura cuando yo te conoci yo y estaba comprometido-

Y aun asi jugaste con migo-

Dejame hablar- pedi y a lo cual a rega+APE-adietes acepto- como te dije ya estaba comprometido yo no le tomaba mucha importancia a este tema porque para mi era completamente absurdo, asi que continue con mi vida como si nada pasara hasta que te conoci.

Y que me vas a decir que desde que me viste te enamoraste de mi-dijo.

Sakura-  
Lo siento- dijo- continua.

No me enamore de ti al principio, pero me hacias sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido antes, comence a tratarte y empece a sentir muchas cosas celos, cari+APE-o, ternura hasta que quede profundamente enamorado de ti, decidi hablar con mi madre y decircelo para asi cancelar el compromiso, pues ella me diko que si llegaba a enamorarme de verdad y esa persona me amaba a mi tambien el compromiso quedaria cancelado.

Pero no lo hiciste, nunca le contaste porque no me amabas- dijo ella recargandose en un escritorio fijando la vista al suelo.

No Sakura yo te amaba y aun te amo- dije acercandome a ella y tomandola por la barbilla para que me viera- si no le dije nada a mi madre fue por Tomoyo-

Que conveniente no- dijo Sakura alejandose de mi.

Ella me pidio que esperaramos hasta la llegada de su mama para decirle a nuestros padres y me parecio que seria lo correcto, pero despues vino la fiesta de navidad y bueno en esa fiesta nos besamos-

Si lo se no necesitas decirme, yo misma lo vi-

Sakura no es porque quisieramos hacerlo, te lo juro, simplemente paso y no sabes como me arrepiento por permitirlo- dije viendo como sus ojos se empa+APE-aban pero aun asi no se permitio derrama ni una lagrima y me senti aun peor.

La mama de Tomoyo pronto regresaria a Tomoeda, asi que decidimos esperar, pero llego antes de lo previsto, el dia que tu y yo peleamos fue el dia que te enterastes- dije.

Porque no me lo dijiste- me dijo.

Por miedo, por que soy un un tonto, pero despues de enterarme de que te marchaste de Hong Kong decidi irte a buscar para esplicarte, pero me dijeron que tambien te habias marchado de Tomoeda, nadie supo decirme a donde, enseguida que regrese cancele el compromiso, ella y yo solo somos amigos, te segui buscando mas nunca daba con tigo, hasta que Tomoyo te encontro.

Eso no te justifica, yo siempre fui sincera con tigo, te conte por lo que estaba pasando, te dije lo del divorcio de mis padres, porque no me hablaste con la verdad-

Y porque no me dijiste lo que paso con Eriol esa vez- le reclame pero necesitaba saberlo.

Te lo iba a decir-

Cuando-

Cuando me hubieras dejado hablar, o acaso no recuerdas que te lo pedi, que me dejaras esplicarte y dime que hiciste, o acaso tampoco lo recuerdas, dejame refrescarte la memoria me hiciste elegir entre tu y Eriol.

Maldicion ella tenia toda la razon, ella si tratato de esplicarme las cosas pero yo cegado por los celos no la escuche.

Yo...- dije pero no sabia que decir.

No dejame terminar, querias saber lo que paso esa vez pues te lo voy a decir, fui con Eriol a su casa porque me entere de que mi papa y mi mama me habian mentido, ellos no se estaban separando porque ya no sintieran nada, sino porque mi mama estaba enferma de cancer y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Sakura- dije ahora siendo yo el que se recargara en el escrtorio donde lo habia hecho ella hace un par de minutos.

Y no me lo habian dicho porque pensaban que me protegian pero fue Eriol quien los convencio de decirmelo, por eso fui a su casa para que me dijera si era verdad todo lo que me habia dicho mi padre Sakura, yo lo siento-

No, no hay nada que sentir por suerte mi mama esta mejor, el tratamiento que esta tomando le ha ayudado mucho.

Sakura, perdoname me comporte como un completo estupido cando tu mas me necesitabas- dije tratando de hacercarme a ella, lo cual no permitio.

Ya no hay nada que perdonar todo entre nosotros ya esta dicho- dijo.

No, aun no- dije y me acerque a ella acorralandola contra la pared- te amo- dije y la bese como hace tiempo no lo hacia sintiendo sus dulces labios contra los mios, al principio no me contesto el beso pero segui insistiendo hasta que lo hizo, aun sus labios seguian siendo tan suabes, con sabor a fresas, la abrace por la cintura acercandola mas a mi, lo cual entedio y enseguida poso sus brazos a mi cuello y comenso a jugar con una de sus manos en mi pelo, yo profundice en beso en el momento que ella solto un suspiro y abrio la boca, queria que esto nunca terminara que se volviera eterno y el tiempo se detuviera.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y al verla la pude ver con sus ojos aun cerrados y sus mejillas coloradas, al abrir sus ojos pude identificar deseo en su mirada como aquella vez que habiamos estado juntos, asi que le sonrei y comence a besar su cuello, la oia suspirar con cada roce de mi boca a su cuello.

Te amo Sakura, te amo- le dije aun repartiendo besos contra su cuello.

Yo... yo tam...- pero no continuo sino que enseguida me separo de ella con un empujon algo brusco.

Sakura- dije.

Yo no puedo- dijo.

Pero, porque no, si yo te amo y se que tu todavia me amas a mi-

No puedo, no lo entiendes yo estoy con Eriol-

Pero no lo amas- dije.

Tu que sabes, no tienes idea de lo que siento por el, Eriol a sido tan bueno con migo y mi familia, siempre ha estado cuando mas lo necesito-

Eso no es amor, eso es agradecimiento y es normal que lo sientas, lo entiendo, pero tu no lo amas entiendelo-

Si no lo amara yo...yo...-

Tu que?- dije algo deseperado.- dime.

Yo...yo he estado con el-dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo al suelo.

Y al escucharla decir eso senti como si miles de cuchillos me atravesaran uno a uno y esta vez fui yo quien se alejo de ella tratando de asimilar lo que me decia.

Eso no quiere decir que lo ames- dije- yo tambien he estado con alguien mas- y al decirle esto ella levanto la cara y fijo su mirada en mi, solo ha sido una vez y estoy arrepentido, no estaba consiente de lo que hacia pero paso, pero para mi tu as sido la unica, y no me importa lo que alla pasado con Eriol, yo aun Te amo- dije acercandome de nuevo a ella pero sin tocarla.

Shaoran-dijo al sentir el contacto de mis labios sobre los suyos en un simple roce.

Dame otra oportunidad Sakura- pedi- no me dejes de nuevo porque para mi no hay Shaoran sin Sakura.

No me hagas esto- dijo esta vez llorando- porfavor no lo hagas-

Yo estaba a punto de abrazarla para tranquilizarla y asegurarle que hablaba cmpletamente en serio, cuando ella salio corriendo rumbo a la puerta quitando el seguro y seguir corriendo, tarde un poco en reaccionar pero al darme cuenta de su huida sali tras ella.

Sakura, espera- pedi ya casi alcansandola, la vi detenerce, pensando que talvez alla hecho caso a mis suplicas la alcance completamente pero con solo ver hacia donde miraba entendi todo.

Tomoyo

Eriol tu sabes que yo y Shaoran no estamos juntos- le dije

Lo se mi mama me lo ha dicho- contesto.

Y si lo sabias porque no se lo dijiste a Sakura- pregunte.

Porque tendria que decircelo, ella y Shaoran ya no eran nada- me contesto poniendose de pie.

Ellos dos se amaban aun se amaban, eso pudo haberlos reconciliado-

Porfavor Tomoyo tu crees que con decirle eso ella hubiera vuelto con el despues de lo que le hicieron- me dijo y sabia que tenia razon- no sabes como sufrio ella por todo esto.

Talvez tienes razon pero tambien esto pudo haber aliviado un poco su sufrimiento- dije poniendome de pie tambien.

Talvez, pero ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo dandome la espalda.

Claro que lo hay y tu mas que nadie lo sabe , ellos dos aun no se an olvidado, aun pueden estar juntos.

No Tomoyo, ella esta conmigo y me ama a mi-

No, no te enga+APE-es Eriol, puede que suene cruel pero sabes que digo la verdad, ellos an nacido para estar juntos, como alguien mas a nacido para estar con tigo, solo tienes que ver bien a tu alrededor y la encontraras- dije dandole a conocer algo de mis sentimientos.

En verdad he sido un completo egoista- dijo viendome.

Todos lo somos alguna vez- le conteste.

Senti como me abrazaba undiendo su cara en mi cuello y senti como algo comemsaba a humedecer mi blusa.

Tranquilo- le dije- yo siempre estare con tigo.

La amo como nunca lo habia hecho, pero entiendo lo que tengo que hacer.

Nos quedamos un rato mas asi abrazados, hasta que el se separo de mi.

Entonces, nos vamos- dijo tratando de sonreir.

Si- le conteste.

Comensamos a caminar por el pasillo en completo silencio y estabamos a punto de llegar hacia el elevador cuando Eriol se paro, con la mirada hacia otro lado, asi que segui su mirada y me encontre con Sakura corriendo hacia esa direccion, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y atras de ella Shaoran venia corriendo tratando de darle alcance, pero al vernos ambos ahi parados solo detuvieron su andar completamente sorpendidos.

Sakura

No aguantaba mas estar ahi con Shaoran asi que solo me limite a huir de ahi pero el no parecia querer darce porvencido ya que enseguida salio tras de mi, pero en ningun momento me imagine encontrarme con Eriol.

Me quede completamente quieta al verlo ahi parado al lado de Tomoyo y observandome fijamente.

Eriol, que haces aqui- fue todo lo que dije, pero el no contesto.

Sakura- escuche que me decia Shaoran quien aun se encontraba atras de mi, voltie hacia donde se encontraba el.

Se encontraba viendo fijamente hacia donde estaba Eriol, pero al notar que lo miraba voltio su vista hacia mi.

Porfavor Sakura- dijo acercandoce completamente hacia mi - date cuenta, porfavor pidio con ojos suplicantes.

Yo no sabia que decir, aun lo amaba pero tenia miedo, miedo a salir de nuevo lastimada, pero sobretodo que pasaria con Eriol, no podia hacerle esto, el siempre habia estado con migo apoyandome en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida, no podia dejarlo, no podia ser tan egoista.

No, no puedo- le dije retrocediendo un paso.

En sus ojos pude ver tristesa y algo de suplica.

Es...estas segura- dijo.

Yo...yo no lo se, pero Eriol...- dije no sabiendo concretamemte bien que decir.

Entiendo- dijo- solo quiero que sepas que siempre te ame, te amo y te amare- dijo dandome un beso en la frente y comensando a irse.

Yo no fui consiente de lo que dije he hice hasta que lo vi desaparecer de mi vista.

Shaoran-llame- yo tambien te amo- dije a la nada como si el pudiera escucharme, y de la nada comence a llorar de nuevo- deseando que regresara y me dijera que a pesar de mi negativa se quedaria con migo.

Sakura- escuche que me llamaban y al girarme me percate de la presencia de Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes no habian intervenido en ningun momento, quice sentirme mal por lo que acababa de decir pero no podia, ya no podia callarlo mas.

Senti como Eriol me abrazaba y esto ocasiono que mi llanto se intensificara mas.

Lo siento- le dije.

A...aun lo amas?- me pregunto.

Sabia que el ya lo sabia pero necesita escucharme decirlo.

Yo aun lo amo- dije viendolo fijamente.

El se separo de mi y no lo culpaba sabia que lo estaba lastimando, pero mas lo lastimaba mintiendole, saco algo de la bolsa de su pantalon y me lo entrego.

Que es esto?- le dije.

Esto es para ti, fue hecho para ti, y con esto renuncio a ti, te amo pero no eres feliz con migo, tu felicidad es el y para mi tu felicidad es lo mas importante.

Sus palabras me dolieron pero no fui capaz de decirle nada, abri la cajita que me habia dado y al ver su contenido me quede en shock.

Eriol, yo no puedo- dije y esque era verdad yo no podia quedarme con el anillo de compromiso que me estaba dando.

Porfavor aceptalo fue hecho para ti, con esto no te obligo a nada, bueno solo a ser feliz-

Gracias Eriol- le dije, el se acerco de nuevo a mi y me abrazo por unos segundos.

Anda ve con el- me dijo dandome un peque+APE-o empujon para que comensara a caminar, yo solo lo mire con agradecimiento y sali corriendo de ahi en su busqueda.

Sali con rumbo hacia el estacionamiento pensando que podria encontrarce ahi, pero al llegar ahi no lo encontraba.

Shaora, Shaoran- comence a gritar deseando que me contestara, pero tal parecia que el ya se habia ido, vi el carro de Tomoyo ahi y decidi acercarme y justamente ahi lo vi sentado recargando su espalda en el carro y su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, al verlo asi senti que mi corazon se enconjia.

Shaoran- le llame, el al escuchar que lo llamaba comenso a levantar su cabeza para verme directo a los ojos, los cuales lucian rojos y en sus mejillas podia ver rastos de lagrimas.

Shaoran- dije agachandome a su lado para asi poder estar a su altura.

Sakura- dijo el posando sus manos en mis mejillas- porfavor-

Shhhhhhh perdoname yo tambien me he equivocado- le dije tambien posando mis sobre sus manos- pero quiero que sepas que yo tambien te amo y te amare por siempre-

Al decir esto sus ojos brillaron mas que nunca como lo deberian estar haciendo los mios.

En verdad?- me pregunto.

En verdad- le repeti y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso, sintiendo de nuevo sus dulces labios sobre los mios.

Te amo- me dijo al separarno, pude ver un poco de inseguridad en el y no lo culpaba lo mismo sentia yo- siempre juntos?

Siempre le conteste y volvimos a fundirnos en otro beso, porque a pesar de que volviera a salir lastimada, mi corazon y mi amor siempre le pertenecerian a el, pero esta vez sentia que pasara lo que pasara todo estaria bien, porque para mi tampoco habia Sakura sin Shaoran.

Notas de la autora

Hola, como estan? Espero que bien , bueno otro capitulo mas, he de decir que me siento muy feliz ya que es uno de los ultimos capitulos de esta historia, y bueno el amor parece qwue siempre triunfa.

La histora en lo personal y no es porque yo la alla escrito me encanta, gracias por sus reviews a creazy y pucca en verdad gracias por leer mi historia y tambien por decirme que se ha vuelto una de sus historias favoritas, tambien les quiero hacer el comunicado de que promto estrenare nueva historia, bueno son dos aunque aun no se cual ubir primero, ya que una es de harry y ginny y la otra pues a un ando indecisa ya que podria ser un Eriol x sakura o shaoran x Sakura, ustedes que me recomiendan?

Bueno como siempre me gustaria saber que piensan del capitulo a mi me a encantado porque xfin Shaoran y sakura estan junts aunque pobre Eriol pero ya veran que el tambien estara bien, bueno me despido y espero reviews y otra cosita mas esten al pendientes porque talvez en esta semana suba el ultimo capitulo de la historia nos vemos, cuidense y gracias x leerme.


	20. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21 Epilogo I want to have your love

Shaoran

Nerviosooo? Esa palabra no describia en verdad el estado en el que me encontraba en estos momento y esque como no estarlo, si hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida, porque hoy uno mi vida a la de de la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

Suspiro dandome por vencido y esque por mas que lo intento no logro hacer el nudo de mi corbata, asi que frustado decido sentarme en la cama de mi habitacion de mi casa en Hong Kong, deseando que alguien se apiade de mi y venga a ayudarme.

Sonrio porque yo estoy aqui suplicando por ayuda y todos deben de estar con Sakura ayudandola con el peinado, maquillaje, vestido, puedo imaginar su cara ante todo lo que le an de estar haciendo y creo que pensandolo bien no usare corbata.

Aun no lo puedo creer que este dia llegara pero esque temi perderla en aquella ocasion que ya me habia imaginado que seria un hombre solitario y obsesivo al trabajo, pero por suerte alguien me habia escuchado alla arriba y me habian dado otra oportunidad.

Todavia puedo recordar el dia en que le pedi que se casara con migo y he de decir que ese dia estaba mas nervioso de lo que estaba hoy.

Flash back

Solo habian pasado un par de meses desde que nos reconciliamos, yo por el momento vivia en New York en un apartamento que habia comprado aqui, y esque apenas la habia recuperado, no pensaba dejarla sola ya que por su familia y trabajo no pdia irse de aqui, me estaba haciendo cargo de las empresas de aqui y no es porque Eriol no lo hiciera bien, no, todo lo contrario , el estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo aqui,pero la razon por la que me estaba haiendo cargo es porque el se habia marchado de aqui rumbo a Londres y lo entendia y siempre le viviria agradecido por todo lo que habia hecho por Sakura, pero claro antes de irse me alvirtio que si volvia hacer sufrir a Sakura me las veria con el csa que no pasaria porque yo mismo sabia que antes de volverla a lastimar preferiria morirme.

Sakura y sus papas aun seguian viviendo en la casa de Eriol a pesar de las insistencias de Sakura para irse a otro lugar el no lo permitio la mama de Sakura es una persona muy amable que desde que la conoci siempre a sido muy gentil con migo y gracias a ella he podido planear todo esto.

Habia citado a sakura en mi apartamento en el cual habia puesto mucho empe+APE-o por arreglar, con petalos de rosas esparcidos por el piso que daban camino hacia la mesa la cual estaba enfundada en un mantel rojo y en el centro de las misma habia puesto unas velas y tambien se encontraban la vajilla y las copas y ua botella de champage que se estaba enfriando.

Las luces estaban apagadas, el cuarto solo era alumbrado por la tenue luz e las velas, el reloj marco las 8:00 de la noche y justamente el timbre de mi departamento sono, cosa que no esperaba ya que tratandose de Sakura imagine que llegaria un poco mas tarde, pero supuse que gracias a su mama no se le habia hecho tarde y asi fue al abrir la puerta ahi aparecio ella, tan bella como siempre, en un vestido de color nego ajustado a su cuerpo, con su ecote muy provocador y su hermoso pelo sujeto en un chongo dejando caer solo unos mechones, y sin maquillaje como tanto me gustaba, al natural.

Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Te ves hermosa- respondi y esto hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en ella.

Gracias- cotesto.

La invite a pasar no sin antes darle un beso en los labios.

Porque esta todo tan oscuro?- pregunto, pero no conteste simplemente la guie hasa la mesa, en el transcurso parecio darce cuenta de los petalos de rosa y la decoracion de la mesa.

Shaoran- dijo volteandome a ver y en su mirada pide notar asombro, pero no la deje hablar de nuevo.

Sientate- le dije, recorriendo la silla y acomodandola.

Yo me acomodo en la silla que estaba enfrente de ella.

Quieres champnge?- le dije, ella asintio asi que me dedique a servirle.

Que estamos festejando exactamente?- dijo tomando de su copa.

Acaso tenemos que festejar algo para estar juntos?- conteste.

Bueno...no, pero esque- dijo nerviosa.

Yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa - si deseas algun motivo entonces que sea porque estamos juntos y nos amamos- respondi, a lo cual ella sonrio con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y me desarma por completo.

La cena continuo, puse musica y la invite a bailar se trataba de una balada lenta,la tome por la cintura acercandola mas a mi cuerpo para asi sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto con el mio, ella poso sus manos atras de mi cuello y recargo su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba en el mismo con esto dandome acceso a oler la fragancia que desprendia, asi continuamos la mayoria de la cancion, hasta que ella levanto su mirada para verme.

Te amo- me dijo y yo solo fui capaz de besarla, primero lento deseando saborearla completamente, pero nuestra necesidad comenso a hacerce mas notoria porque el beso se torno mas pasional, comence a guiarla hasta mi habitacion aun unidos por el beso, al llegar a la puerta de mi habitacion se separo de mi y lanzandome una mirada seductora se volteo, pero asi mismo se quedo completamente quieta.

Te gusta?- le pregunte de nuevo acercandome a ella pr atras y besando su hombro.

Es hermoso- contesto y esque no solo habia regado petalos en la sala sino tambien en la habitacion haciendo un camino desde la puerta a la cama y el cual estaba alumbrado por un par de velas, el camino de petalos terminaba sobre la cama formando un corazon y en el centro de este reposaba una peque+APE-a cajita.

Soltandola me diriji hasta la cama y tome la cajita entre mis manos.

Cuando era peque+APE-o, mi papa me decia que llegaria una persona a la que amaria mas que a nada en este mundo, que yo sabria reconocerla con solo verla porque ella seria la unica capaz dee hacer que mi corazon lata tan rapido con una sola mirada de su parte y que cuando la encontrara no imaginaria mi vida con nadie mas y me pidio que cuando la encontrara no la dejara ir y luchara siempre por ella- dije yo abriendo la cajita.

Shaoran- dijo ella posando sus manos en su boca por la sorpresa.

Tu eres esa muje, mi persona especial a la que mas amo spbre todas las cosas por la que daria hasta la vida, asi que te pido Sakura Kinomoto- dije incandome en frente de ella- que me aceptes para pasar junto a ti el resto de nuestras vidas-

Aunque parecia seguro desde que la vi llegar me moria de los nervios pensando que talvez por alguna razon ella no aceptara a mi propuesta y su silencio no me indicaba nada bueno.

Sa...Sakura- dije, pero al verla con mas claridad note que estaba llorando y senti mas miedo aun, hasta que senti como se arrojaba a mi, abrazandome, con lo cual me hizo caer con ella al suelo.

Si, si Shaoran, si quiero ser tu sposa- me contesto y senti el alma volver a mi, la separe de mi lado y le puse el anillo, ella se quedo mirandolo y yo no me podia sentir mas feliz.

Te amo- le dije y ella levanto la mirada hacia mi y me beso.

Yo tambien te amo- me respondio y nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso y volvimos a pertenecernos a convertirnos en un solo ser.

Fin delmflas back

Sonreia ante este recuerdo, lo cual me ayudo a disminuir los nervios que tenia, escuche que alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

Adelante- dije y vi aparecer a Eriol, lo cual no me esperaba.

Y como esta el novio?- pregnto en n tono burlon.

Imaginate, ni la corbata he podido hacer- le conteste sonriendole.

El nego con la cabeza y me pidio la corbata, la cual le di enseguida.

Que haces aqui?- no pude evitar preguntar y esque pense qe el no vendria.

Que a caso no estoy invitao?- contesto.

No, porsupuesto que estas invitado, solo que...-dije no sabiendo como continuar.

Eso ya es cosa del pasado, como podria faltar al dia mas importante de mi mejor amiga, y mi hermano- dijo entregandome la corbata ya hecha.

Yo le sonrei- gracias- le dije.

Entonces sera mejor que te apures no querras dejar esperar a la novia- dijo.

Yo asenti me a acomode mi saco. Dandoe una ultima mirada en el espejo sali de ahi.

Sakura

Ohhhhh por dios, estas divina Sakurita- escuche que me decia Tomoyo, y esque apenas habiamos terminado de como decirlo arreglarme.

Me habia levantado desde muy temprano, bueno mas bien me habian levantado, y yo creo que ya se habran imaginado quienes, si entre Tomoyo, Leran, Meilin y mi madre me habian levantado, empesaron haciendo no se que cosa a mi cara, mi pelo, mis manos y no se que mas.

He de decir que un deseo se apodero de mi , de huir con mi vestido y todo ,o necesario, esconderme en algun lugar y arreglarme sola, pero al ver las miradas de cada una de estas mujeres comprendi que no lo podia hacer, todas ellas estaban aqui apoyandome y acompa+APE-andome en un dia tan importante para mi, asi que solo me dispuce a colaborar en todo lo que ellas me pedian.

Desde que vi mi vestido quede enamorada de el, pues parecia sacadol de un cuento de hadas, era straple, y en la parte de mi pecho hasta la cintura se ajustaba perfectamente, y tenia una piedreria hermosa que formaba algunas flores, y de la cintura para abajo caia libre, solo que se veia esponjoso y habia dise+APE-aso una cola no tan larga, los zapatos tambien habian sido cosa de Tomoyo y los cuales por suerte no eran muy altos,el velo era hecho de una tela muy fina y suave cmo todo el vestido y en este tambie se podria ver cierta piedreria, todo esto tenia que agradecerselo a Tomoyo, cuando las cosas se solucionaron y aclararn entre Shaoran y yo, busque a Tomoyo para pedirle perdon por la forma en como me haia comportado, pero ella me dijo que no tenia nada que perdonarme por el contrario segun ella seria y la que tenia que perdonarla, cosa a la cual me negue y simplemente acordamos que olvidariamos, volvimos a ser amigas, bueno no solo amigas sino que ahora trabajamos juntas ya qe me pidio que yo me convirtiera en su modelo, lo cual acepte encantada.

La se+APE-ora Leran la mama de Shaoran y con la cual por cierto llevaba una buena relacion y la cual me haia acptado con los brazos abiertos al enterarce de nuestra relacion, habia aceptado a rega+APE-adientes la ayuda de m madre para mi tocado y les quedo perfeco, me habian peinado con un chongo que llevaba para mi gusto mucho grado de dificultad ya que habian enrizado el pelo para dejar caer unos mechones, del maquillaje que era tene pero muy bonito se habia encargado mi amiga Meilin y por su puestol no podia faltar lo regalado que en este caso Leran me habia regalado unos pendientes muy bonitos y lo prestado qe mas ben me habia regalado mi made era na fina medallita que habia pasado de generacion en generacion y que para la familia es muy importante.

Me mire una vez mas en el espejo y en verdad que me veia diferente, no crea que la persona que se refrejaba en el espejo fuera yo.

Tocaron a la puerta sacandome de mi enso+APE-acion entraron mi madre, Leran y Meilin.

Sakura, te ves hermosa- dijeron las tres lo cual ocasiono mi risa y la de Tomoyo.

Gracias- les dije sonriendoles.

Ya estas lista?-dijo mi madre.

Si- conteste.

Que bueno, no queremos que Xiao Lang se desespere y venga a buscarte- dijo Leran.

Yo volvi a sonreir y esqe no era para menos me iba a casar con el hombre que mas amba en este mundo, aunque en un principio no nos decidiaos en que lugar seria el indicado pero despues de pensarloa propuse que fuera en Hong Kong ya qe aqui nos habiamos conocido.

Senti que alguen me miraba haci que vi que se trataba de mi madre, me acerque a ella para abrazarla.

Sakura, no sabes que feliz estoy por estar hoy aqui y poder compartir toda esta felicidad con tigo-dijo.

Yo soy aun mas feliz pero aun falta mucho mas por compartir- dije.  
Miren nada mas aqui estan las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida- dijo mi apareciendo mi padre.

Papa- dije yo y corri a abrazarlo.

Por dios, en verdad eres tu mipeque+APE-a Sakura- dijo mi papa dandome una vuelta.

Claro que soy yo papa aunque ya no soy una ni+APE-a- conteste.

Para mi siempre seras mi ni+APE-a, aun no entiendo cmo creciste tan rapido pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Te quiero mucho papa- dije abrazandolo de nuevo.

Yo tambien te quiero mi ni+APE-a y deseo que seas muy feliz-

Yo me separe de mi papa y le sonrei.

Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo mi madre.

Caminando tomada del brazo de mi padre, salios hasta el carro de mi papa el que estaba adornado con unos mo+APE-os blancos, subimos y nos dirigimkos rumbo a la iglesia, el camino se me hizo largisimo, y al llegar mi madre se acerco a mi me dio un beso en el cachete y se dirigio a la iglesia.

Yo me quede afuera con mi papa quien me tomaba del brazo.

Estas lista?- me dijo mi papa.

Suspirando confime con la cabeza y comensamos nuestro camino, la marcha nupcial comenso a sonar, toda la gente se puse del pie con solo verme entrar, varios me sonreian pero yo solo era capaz de ver hacia el frente, hacia la persona que me esperaba ahi y se veia realmente guapo en su traje color negro y me miraba tan intensamente, que me hacia ruborisar.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba el y mo papa comenso a hablar.

Shaoran aqui te entrego a mi hija, al tesoro mas grande que tengo, deseo que la cuides y siempre la hagas feliz- dijo.

Siempre la cuidare y solo vivire para hacerla feliz- dijo tomando mi mano que le ofrecia mi padre.

Sonrei ante lo dicho por el y el me sonrio de vuelta, nos acomodamos para comensar la ceremonia y supe que mientras Shaoran estuviera con migo seria completamente feliz.

Eriol

Verla caminar hacia el altar me hizo comprender que habia hecho lo correcto, y esque como dije verla feliz era lo mas importante para mi, al principio no pensaba venir mas sin embargo lo hice porque sabria que era lo que ella queria h aunque no era capaz de pedimelo, sabia que para ella era importante.

No era capaz de guardar ningun resentimiento hacia Shaoran porque como dije para m el es mi hermano y su felicidad tambien era la mia.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y eso ha sido para mi sakura, ella a sido mi primer amor y nunca la olvidare, siempre guardare los momentos vivido con ella en mi corazon pero era hora de mirar hacia delante, como me dijo Tomoyo encontrare a esa persona especial para mi y mi mision sera hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Yo Shaoran Li te pido a ti Sakura Kiomkoto que me aceptes como tu esposo para amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobresa y la riquesa y permacer juntos hasta la eternidad.

Acepto- dijo Sakura sonriendole y Shaoran le coloco el anillo.

Shaoran Li te pido que me aceptes como tu esposa para amarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobresa y la riquesa hasta la eternidad.

Acepto- dijo Shaoran sonriendole y tambien dejandose poner el anillo que le ofrecia Sakura.

Entonces por el poder que me confiere los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote y con esto ultmo Sakura y Shaoran sellaron su compromiso de amarce hasta la eternidad.

La fiesta fue en un salon muy amplio, todo lucia muy bien y los novios se veian inmensamente feliz, yo me encontraba sentado en la mesa donde se encontraba mi mama, Tomoyo y su mama.

Se ven divinos- dijo Tomoyo cuando Sakura y Shaoran valiaban por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Regrese mi mirada hacia Tomoyoy no se exactamente porque la vi realmente hermosa y no es que no lo sea, sino que simplemente nunca la habia visto con otros ojos que no fueran de amigo y creo que habhia sido un reverendo tonto, sonrei cuando note que Tomkoyo se percataba de mi miraba y se ruborisaba.

Pa..pasa algo- pregunto Tomoyo.

No, solamente que soy un tonto por no darme cuenta lo hermosa que eres- conteste con lo cual se ruboriso aun mas.

Gra..gracas- respondio timidamente.

Quieres bailar- le pregunte, ofreciendole mi mano.

Claro- dijo tomandola y saliendo disparados hacia la pista de baile.

Tomoyo

Estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, dando vueltas de aqui para aca en la pista de baile y esque Eriol se estaba comportando diferente no sabia el porque pero para ser sincera esto me gustaba.

Derrepente los novios desaparecieron por unos momentos y despues regresron ya cambios dispuesto para despues aparecer de nuevo ya cambiados, dispuestos a marcharse a la luna de miel.

Porfavor todas las chicas acomodensen- dijo Sakura.

Todas lo hicimos y Sakura se acomodo dispuesta a arrojar el ramo de flores, y as lo hizo, v a varias chicas acomodarce y hasta empujarce para tomar el ramo pero este me callo a mi y yo no pude mas que sorprenderme.

Sakura me abrazo y- suerte- me dijo y continuo su camio.

De un momento a otro me vi envuelta en otro brazos pero estos eran de shaoran.

Gracias por todo Tomoyo- me dijo- cuidate y suerte me dijo se+APE-alando con la mirada a Eriol.

Igual a ti- le dije y tambien contuo con su camino. Los vi a ambos subirse en su carro y desaparecer completamente felices.

La fiesta continuo y y segui bailando, hasta que una cancion lenta comenso e iba a regresar a la pista,pero uno brazo me sostubo haciendome quedarme y asi me quede disfrutando del contacto de Eriol y me dije que lo tenia que hacer, as que poco a poco me hacerque a el y lo bese pero lo que mas me srprendio es qe el tambien respondiera mi beso y me senti inmensamente feliz.

Dos a+APE-os despues

Sakura

Shaoran, yo puedo sola- dije como por quinta vez y esque ahora que estaba embarazada Shaoran no me dejba hacer nada desde que nos enteramos, entiendo que ahora con 8 meses de embarazo casi nueve me cueste moverme, pero vestirme, arraglarme y alimentarme por mi sola si lo podia hacer.

Sakura, amor no quiero que te lastimes- me dijo, y si lo se somos algo paranoicos, este es nuestro primer bebe de los muchos que deseamos tener, a pesar de que an pasado dos a+APE-os de matrimonio decidimos apenas hacer crecer la familia y esque no es que no quisieramos, no nada de eso, sino que decidimos esperar un poco.

No me pasara nada, solo estoy preparando la cena- dije y esque a pesar de que teniamos gente que nos ayudara con la casa no me gustaba abusar de ellas, mucho hacian con ayudarme.

Si, lo se pero no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado-dijo acercandose hacia mi y abrazandome por la espalda y posando las manos en mi vientre.

Pero solo estoy preparando la cena- le dije recargandome en su pecho.  
Porque no le pediste ayuda a Rika- me dio refiriendose a la se+APE-ora que me ayudaba con los deberes de la cocina.

Shaoran, yo queria hacerlo, era una sorpresa- y esque casi no acostumbraba a cocinar, la mayoria de veces lo hacia Rika, pero debes en cuanto me gustaba sorprenderlo.

Senti cmo me besaba en la cabeza y me giraba para quedar viendonos de frente y asi juntar nuestros labios.

Hola amor-dijo soltandome levemente y posando sus manos de nuevo a mi vientre y brindandole un beso en ese mismo lugar- como esta el bebe mas hermoso del mundo- dijo haciendome mimos que que siempre me hacian reir.

Shaoran, me haces cosquillas- le dije, pero el no hizo caso omiso por el contrario continuaba con lo mismo y susurraba cosas que n entendia muy bien.

El telefono comenso a sonar y a rega+APE-adientes se separaro de mi.

Yo contesto- dijo y dandome un corto beso en los labios, se fue rumbo a la sala a contestar.

Hola Eriol- escuche que decia y esque a pesar de lo sucedido nos habiamos unido mucho, Eriol y Tomoyo habian decidid darce una oportunidad y aora estaban cmprometido y esto a mi no podia alegrarme mas, ambos se merecian ser felices y yo sabia que ambos podian serlo juntos, recorde que tenia la comida aun en la lumbre asi que regrese a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Shaoran me interrumpiera, la probe y pude sentr que le faltabaun poco de sal, asi que me estire un poco para agarrarla y derrepente senti un ligero dolor, lo cual hizo que me llevara las manos al vientre para ver si as lograba calmarce, pero todo lo contrario volvi a sentir de nuevo ese dolo esta vez un poco mas fuerte, lo cul hizo que me doblara del dolor y callera en el suelo llevandome con migo la el recipiente de la sal el cual al caer al suelo se rompio.

Aaaahhhhhhhh- fue lo unico qe pude decir.

Era Eriol, queria in...-aparecio Shaoran diciendo pero no termino al verme- Sakura, estas bien- dijo hacercandose a mi corriendo y tomandome en sus brazos.

Aaaaahhhhhhhh- volvi a decir pues el dolor aun no desaparecia.

Sakura, que tienes amor- dijo realmente preocupado.

Ya...ya es hora...-dije coo pude y parece que logro entenderme, porque me tomo entre sus brazos, llevandome directo al carro.

En el camino comenso a gritarle a los empleados- rapido las cosas del bebe- le pidio a rika que fue la primera en aparecer, me llevo hasta el carro y me sento en el asiento del copiloto.

Aguanta amor- me pidio dandome un beso en la frente, vi a Rika aparecer con las cosas qe le pidio Shaoran.

Porfavor, avisale a mi madre y a mis suegros- pidio y enseguida se subio al carro y nos dirigimos rumbo hacia el hospital.

Shaoran

Llegamos al hospital en cuestion de minutos, aun Sakura seguia sufriendo por los doleres que al parecer parecian ser muy fuertes, en una camilla fue sacada de mi carropues a causa de los dolores no podia ni caminar, me fui al lado de ella tomandola de la mano pero al llegar a sala de partos supongo yo no me dejaron continuar.

Ha pesar de mi lucha para continuar, no me lo permitieron asi que no me quedo mas remedio que permanecer en la sala de esperas muriendome de los nervios y la angustia, pero esque tenia miedo a perderla, al entrar a la cocina y verla ahi en el suelo tomandose el vientre con las manos, senti un dolor en el precho muy y el mied creciendo en mi.

Xiao Lang- dijo mi madre al llegar a mi lado, yo solo fui capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo y dirigirla hacia ella.

Madre- dije yo en forma de saludo.

Como esta ella?- pregunto.

No lo se, simplemente la metieron a la sala de partos y no me an dejado acompa+APE-arla-

Entiendo, pero no tienes nada que temer ya veras que todo estara bien-

Eso espero, porque si algo llegara a pasarle yo me muero- dije siendo completamente sincero.

Le he avisado a Eriol-

Yo slo confirme con la cabeza pues no podia escuchar, ni prestar atencion a nada mas hasta que me dijeran que Sakura estaba bien.

Las horas seguian pasando, Eriol y Tomoyo ya habian llegado al hospital, los unicos que faltaban por llegar eran los papas de Sakura pues ellos vivian en E.U pero ya venian en camino, pero lo que mas me indignaba era que nadie saliera ha decirme nada.

Me levante de nuevo y comence a caminar de un lado a otro y derrepente la puerta se abrio y por ahi aparecio un hombre.

Familiares de la se+APE-ora Li- dijo y enseguida me hacerque a el.

Yo soy su esposo- conteste.

Bien, dejeme informarle que todo ha salido bien y es padre de un ni+APE-o, el y su esposa se encuentran bien- dijo y al escuchar esto pude soltar el suspiro que estaba rteniendo desde que v a Sakura por ultima vez.  
Puedo verlos?- pedi.

Por supuesto- dijo el y comenso a guiarme hasta donde estaba Sakura.

Al llegar no sabia lo que iba a encontrarme ahi adentro, pero fue la escena mas hermosa que pude haber visto y esque ahi se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que mis dos mas grandes amores en este mundo, Sakura estaba ahi sentada recargandose en unas almuhadas y anque aun lucia algo palida para m ilucia mas hermosa que nunca, sus ojos desprendian un brillo muy especial y en sus manos sostenia un peque+APE-o bultido.

Hola- le dije.

Hola- contest ella sonriendome, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba, ella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera sentarme al lado de ella y asi lo hice, al acomodarme lo primero que hice fue besarla y abrazarla o mas bien abrazarlos, aun sosteniendola por la cintura dirigi mi mirada hacia mi ni+APE-o, quien estaba dormidito, me dedique a observarlo es muy peque+APE-o, aunque aun su piel lucia un poco rojita, en su cabecita tenia una peque+APE-a matita de pelo color chocolate.

Hola campeon- le dije acarisiando su carita con mi mano y el al sentir mi contarcto abrio sus ojitos por un momento y me parecio ver un destello verde, esta bien no muy verde y dese que mi hijo, nuestro hijo sacara los ojos de su madre.

Es hermoso- dijo Sakura.

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza, la mire y volvi a besarla.

Te amo- dije contra sus labios.

Yo tambien te amo me respondio.

Sakura

No estube mucho tiempo en el hospital, hace una semana que habia regresado a mi casa, toda la familia ya conocia a nuestro hijo y todos estaban encantados con el y como no estarlo si se parecia tanto a su padre, solo que sus ojos eran iguales a los mios.

Estabamos acostados en la cama, hace unas horas se habian ido todos y ahora solo queriamos descansar, Shaoran estaba acostado al lado mi cargando a nuestro ni+APE-o, arrullandolo para que se durmiera y yo solo me limitaba a verlo.

Por fin tenia mi propia familia, a pesar del miedo que tuve cuando las cosas parecian estar mal con mis padres hoy ese miedo ya no existia ni existiria de nuevo, jamas.

Vi como Shaoran acomodaba a nuestr ni+APE-o en su cunita y volvia a acostarse a mi lado, abrazandome por la cintura y juntandome lo mas posible a el, yo regargue mi cara sobre su pecho aspirando su dulce aroma.

Sakura- escuche que me llamaba y yo levante la vista para verlo mejor- Eres feliz?- pregunto.

Soy la mujer mas feliz de este mundo- conteste sonriendole- y tu eres feliz?-

El sonrio- como no serlo, si yo tengo tu amor y tu tienes mi amor- dijo y nos fundimos en un beso y para nosotros la vida siempre seria feliz porque ambos teniamos el amor del otro.

Fin

Notas de la autora

Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, que les parecio? Espero que les alla gustado, me gusto la idea de terminar el libro con el titulo del mismo, me ha encantado escribir esta historia, la verdad a sido un reto, pero un reto que me ha fasinado, ahora mas que nunca admiro a todas aquellas mpersonas que lo hacen.

Les agradesco a todas las personas que estuvieron con migo todo este tienpo, a tod s aquellos que dejaron un review, las que pusieron que mi historia les gustaba y la hicieron una de sus favoritas, y a todas aquellas que me leyeron en verdad se los agradesco.

Creazy y pucca gracias por sus reviews y tambien por sus sugerencias en mi proximo libro con respecto a la pareja creanme que las tomare en cuenta, espero que el capitulo sea de su total agrado. Espero poder subir la nueva historia e la semana que viene y sino sera en la semana siguiente sin falta.

Dejen reviews y diganme que tal les parecio el desenlace de esta historia, cuidense y nos leemos pronto.

Att: Gaby li bye :-)


End file.
